El Concurso Fairy Love
by BlckDragon
Summary: Algo pasa en Magnolia. Las calles están decoradas, las personas están muy amorosas y el gremio está algo cambiado. ¿Por que? Pues por el Concurso Fairy Love, donde todo Fairy Tail participará en parejas con tal de recaudar fondos "voluntariamente" para la ciudad. Ese concurso cambiará la vida de Natsu y Lucy, y del resto de las parejas.
1. Capítulo 1: Magnolia

**Capítulo 1** **: Magnolia.**

Caminó observando su alrededor con una ceja levantada e inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, extrañada y confusa. Nada más pisar la ciudad de Magnolia, supo que algo estaba fuera de lugar, algo no encajaba del todo. Miró de reojo a sus compañeros para verificar si no era la única que lo notaba, si no estaba comenzando a ver cosas. Al parecer no, porque todos se encontraban con una gotita de sudor y con el ceño fruncido inclinando -como ella- la cabeza, mirando a todos los lados. Lucy confusa, miró otra vez las calles de Magnolia, llenas de gente. _Todo normal hasta ahí_ , pensó la chica. Pero lo extraño era, que TODAS las personas que caminaban por la acera, TODAS iban en pareja. A parte de ese dato, TODAS esas parejas, se besaban, se abrazaban o simplemente, se cogían de la mano –desprendiendo su amor-. Otra cosa extraña que notó –y estaba casi segura de que no solo ella- fue las banderillas de corazones que entrelazaban los edificios y las flores, que decoraban toda la calle principal y la catedral Kardia. Era un ambiente un poco empalagoso. Ella se consideraba una persona romántica, pero aquella situación era demasiado.

A su lado, Wendy –que hacía rato que no respondía- se sonrojó muchísimo hasta el punto de casi confundirse con un tomate y giró su cabeza hacia otro lado, evitando mirar –sin éxito- a la pareja que se lo montaba contra una pared cercana, echando humo por las orejas. Lucy, frunció el ceño y soltó una risita nerviosa. _Hay algunas personas que no tienen vergüenza_ pensó.

-¿Nos habremos equivocado?-Preguntó en voz alta la chica de cabellos rubios aun con la gotita de sudor, mientras se rascaba la nuca. Mirando a la pareja.

-No, esta es Magnolia- Le contestó Charle con cara de asco y cruzada de brazos, sentada en la cabeza de la pobre –y traumada- Wendy. La pequeña Dragon Slayer del Cielo, temblaba como un flan y balbuceaba cosas inaudibles señalando a los dos que se besaban.

-Sí, pero… Está un poco diferente - Le dijo a la exceed de color blanco, Gray. El mago de hielo, que aún no se había dado cuenta de su desnudez, caminaba al lado de la pequeña Dragon Slayer, con los brazos cruzados.

-Solo nos hemos ido tres días- Informó Lucy contando los días con los dedos- Debe haber pasado algo, para que esta gente este así de… _extraña_.

-A lo mejor ha sido obra de Juvia, para ganar el amor de Gray- Sugirió Happy encogiéndose de hombros, revoloteando al lado de Lucy. Gray sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, haciendo que diera un respingo al recordar cómo había acabado en el mar por los intentos de la maga de agua por conseguir su amor.

-Mal asunto- Suspiró Charle, negando con la cabeza. Lucy asintió, completamente de acuerdo con la exceed.

-¿Creéis que será contagioso?- Preguntó Natsu manteniéndose al margen de la conversación, mirando con asco como la pareja de la pared se iba a un callejón oscuro.

-No lo sé, espero que no- Le respondió Gray al chico de cabellos rosas, echando una mirada al callejón con una gota de sudor en la nuca- Pero será mejor que nos apresuremos, por si acaso. A lo mejor en el gremio saben algo- Natsu le miró unos segundos para después poner –otra vez- una mueca de asco- ¿Y ahora _qué_ te ocurre, _cabeza de lava_?-Preguntó con cansancio, el mago de hielo. Estaba más que harto del mago de fuego.

-Prefiero continuar viendo cómo se devoran esas personas las unas a las otras que seguir viéndote desnudo- Dijo el Dragon Slayer de fuego, cogiéndose la boca para evitar vomitar. Parecía que Natsu tenía otra nueva enfermedad –aparte de la del movimiento- llamada _Gray_.

Ante su comentario, sus compañeros –excepto Gray y Wendy- suspiraron con cansancio y se encogieron de hombros, siempre era lo mismo, nunca cambiarían aquellos dos. _Que mente más infantil tenía cuando quería Natsu_ , pensó Lucy refiriéndose a su comentario sobre que aquella pareja se _devoraba_. Aunque pensándolo mejor, en parte, tenía razón. El mago de hielo, observó su torso y gritó sorprendido.

-¿¡En qué momento…!? **-** Exclamó el chico de cabellos negros mientras se giraba y salía corriendo en la dirección contraria a la que el grupo estaba yendo, buscando las ropas que había dejado tiradas por alguna parte.

-¡Gray!-Gritó Lucy al chico, girándose a la vez que paraba sus andares, viendo como el chico desaparecía en el horizonte- Y se fue- Dijo bajando la mano. Volvió a suspirar- Espero que no le pase nada. En fin, vamos a Fairy Tail.

…

Los tres magos y los dos exceeds, se encontraban parados a las puertas de Fairy Tail, con la boca bien abierta y en su rostro una gran mueca de sorpresa. No solamente estaba el ambiente en las calles extraño, si no que en su gremio también. Cada vez, Lucy pensaba que toda aquella situación había sido obra de la loca seguidora de Gray. Y era normal que lo hiciera, debido a sus incontables veces en que la maga de agua había llevado a Fairy Tail casi su total destrucción –nada nuevo, en realidad- por el mago. Pero algo hacía que la maga celestial no estuviera tan segura, en decir, al cien por cien. Juvia no se tomaría la molestia de decorar toda Magnolia y envenenar –o lo que fuera que hiciera- a los ciudadanos para que Gray le prestara atención ¿no?

Fairy Tail, se encontraba igual o peor que las calles. A la entrada, el cartel donde se veía el nombre del gremio, era tapado casi por completo por flores y corazones de todos los colores posibles, casi ni se podían ver las letras. Si entrabas en el terreno del gremio y seguías el camino que daba de la entrada a la puerta del edificio, unas hileras de –todavía más- flores te daba la bienvenida. No contentos con eso, también en las paredes del edificio colgaban banderines con corazones y ángeles, hasta llegar al punto de que no se podía distinguir qué era pared o qué era decoración.

 _Esto es pasarse_ , pensó Lucy, con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Happy, Lucy, Wendy, Charle- Les llamó el mago de fuego, provocando que todos despegaran su cabeza para mirarlo. En el rostro del chico se podía ver terror y miedo. Giró si cabeza para mirarlos- Están perdidos, no hay esperanza para ellos. Será mejor que nos vayamos y vivamos en un bunker- Dijo con horror, soltando lagrimitas. Alzó su mano y extendió el índice y el pulgar –la seña de los magos de Fairy Tail- y se giró, caminado en dirección opuesta del gremio- Os tendré siempre en mi corazón, chicos.

 _Este tio se está pasando también_ , pensó Lucy con los ojos entre cerrados. De repente, se sintió muy cansada, debido al agotamiento mental. Observó cómo su compañero caminaba a paso lento, como si tuviera una enorme carga en su espalda. _Menudo dramático_

-¡Natsu, espérame, no quiero quedarme aquí!- Lloriqueó Happy, volando rápidamente hasta él, uniéndose a la película que había montado el Dragon Slayer.

Aquello termino por cabrear a Lucy -que llena de furia- cogió del cuello a los dos chicos y los arrastró hasta la puerta de Fairy Tail, seguida de una Wendy aterrorizada y de Charle. Natsu y Happy, lloriqueaban suplicando a la maga que no les obligara a entrar agarrándose a lo que podían, pero no eran rival para ella. Lucy sintió como la vena de su sien aumentó de tamaño al ver como se arrodillaban y le imploraban desde el suelo, pero de un golpe en la cabeza a los dos logró con éxito callarlos momentaneamente. Armaron tanto alboroto, que desde dentro del gremio se podía escuchar perfectamente los lloriqueos y gritos de los magos, provocando que las puertas se abrieran y saliera una Mirajane confusa. La chica de cabellos blancos, inclinó la cabeza al observar como Lucy tenia cogido de la solapa a Natsu con la mano derecha mientras que la mano izquierda estaba alzada en forma de puño, preparada para arrearle al mago. Junto a Natsu se encontraba Happy, asustado, con las patas cubriéndose los ojos. Como era de esperar, la albina, no se imaginó nada bueno.

-Vaya, Lucy- Habló la chica con las manos en las puertas, levantando una ceja, interrumpiendo la disputa- No sabía que te gustaba ese tipo de cosas-Lo dijo de _tal_ forma, que logró que la maga celestial se le subieran los colores y soltara al otro mago. Este cayó de espaldas al suelo, soltando un pequeño "Ay"

-¡Mira!-Exclamó muerta de vergüenza, Lucy. Cogiéndose la cara toda roja.

-Mira-Exclamó también el exceed de color azul, levantando una pata en su dirección, fingiendo estar herido- Lushi es muy mala… Ayudame…

-¡Serás estafador, estúpido gato!-Gritó la maga acercándose a Happy, otra vez enfadada, olvidándose de la maga que se encontraba en la puerta. El exceed se levantó corriendo y voló para situarse detrás de Mirajane. La mujer de cabellos blancos, cogió al exceed en brazos y comenzó a acariciarle diciéndole " _Tranquilo, ya estoy yo_ " mientras le lanzaba una mirada acusatoria a Lucy. La chica de cabellos rubios, suspiró cogiéndose el puente de la nariz con una mano mientras pensaba que un día de estos, los dos harían que le diera un ataque al corazón.

Un grito en la lejanía hizo que el grupo que se encontraba a las puertas de Fairy Tail, mirara hacia dónde provenía aquel sonido. En el horizonte se podía ver como una nube de polvo avanzaba a gran velocidad hacia ellos, sin intenciones de parar. Al cabo de unos segundos, entre aquella nube de polvo, se pudo distinguir a Gray. Y a un grupo bastante grande de mujeres que lo perseguían. El pobre mago de hielo, corría por su vida, huyendo de las nuevas _Juvias_.

-¡AYUDADME!-Se podía escuchar decir a Gray, desde la lejanía, que cada vez, se iba acercando más y más.

-¡Gray!-Exclamó Lucy, viendo en la situación tan complicada en la que se encontraba el mago. La mujer rubia se giró hacia sus dos compañeros y los miró con determinación- Debemos ayudarlo.

-¡Aye sir!-Gritó Happy con energía, saliendo de los brazos de Mira que miraba al grupo de mujeres con una gota de sudor en la nuca. Natsu, miró a Lucy y le levantó el pulgar, sonriendo.

-Vosotras dos también- Les dijo Lucy a Wendy y Charle. Las dos, dieron un respingo, al ser llamadas.

-¡Aye!- Respondieron estas asintiendo, motivadas.

Happy cogió a Natsu y Charle a Wendy. Ambos Exceeds alzaron el vuelo y se dirigieron hasta donde Gray corría como un loco, casi llorando del miedo. Lucy, por su parte, corrió hasta la entrada donde se paró para observar la situación. Las chicas estaban a unos metros por detrás de Gray, por lo que debía conseguir separar al grupo del chico sin hacer ningún daño o destrucción. Lucy suspiró con cansancio dándose cuenta de que con Natsu, el no haber daños colaterales era como si lloviera a cantaros en pleno junio. De todas maneras, debían intentarlo. Alzó la cabeza y miró a las parejas que volaban por el cielo.

-¡Que uno de vosotros coja a Gray! ¡Los demás que me ayuden a bloquearles el paso!-Les vociferó a bastante distancia, pero como Natsu y Wendy, eran Dragon Slayers, le oyeron perfectamente.

Wendy junto con Charle, volaron hasta donde se situaba Gray mientras que Natsu y Happy, se quedaron un poco más atrás, tratando de separar el grupo de chicas, que se encontraba demasiado cerca del mago. La Dragon Slayer y la exceed, bajaron un poco para ponerse a la altura de Gray. Wendy estiró su mano hacia el hombre que corría, pero se dieron cuenta una vez que cogió la mano de Gray y tiró hacia arriba, que la pobre exceed no podía con dos personas. Para colmo, las chicas se dieron cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer y furiosas, comenzaron a tirarle objetos a la chica y a la exceed. Ambas, se alzaron esquivando los proyectiles.

-¡No puedo con dos personas!-Anunció en voz alta, Charle, volando sobre Gray ahora fuera del alcance de las acosadoras.

-¡Y no podemos acercarnos!- Dijo también en voz alta, Wendy.

-¡Happy! ¡Déjame en el suelo y ayuda a las chicas!-Gritó Natsu al exceed. Tenía un plan.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-Preguntó este.

-Tu coge a Gray y Wendy junto con Charle, desviarán los objetos- Le dijo el Dragon Slayer, mirando como el mago que corría comenzaba a ser alcanzado por el grupo.

-¿Y tú que harás?-Preguntó Happy acercándose a las dos chicas.

-Trataré, junto con Lucy, de separar al grupo- Le dijo sonriendo.

Happy se quedó unos segundos en silencio y esbozó una sonrisa. Natsu siempre se salía con la suya. El exceed voló hasta donde se encontraba Lucy, cambiando la trayectoria, y dejó a Natsu en tierra. Con una batida de alas, alcanzó a la Dragon Slayer y Charle.

Lucy ya había ideado un plan para separar a las chicas de Gray, cuando vio como Happy volvía hacia ella. Frunció el ceño y miró extrañada a Natsu, el cual ya tenía los pies sobre la tierra. El hombre de cabellos rosas le contó lo que había sucedido y el plan que les había dicho que siguieran para separar a Gray de las chicas. La mujer asintió de acuerdo con su plan. Giró su cabeza y miró al grupo. Sacó una llave de su cinturón y la elevó en el cielo, gritando:

-¡Ábrete, puerta de la Doncella! ¡Virgo!- Ante su llamado, apareció una mujer vestida de sirviente con cadenas en las muñecas. Abrió los ojos, inexpresivos y miró a los dos magos.

-¿Es hora del castigo, princesa?-Preguntó inclinando la cabeza, sin emoción.

-¡No!- Le contestó la maga estelar, echando humo por las orejas. Señaló al grupo de chicas y a Gray- Virgo, por favor, dificulta la persecución- Le mandó.

-Como dese, princesa- Asintió Virgo, inclinando su cuerpo, haciendo una reverencia. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desapareció en una nube de polvo. Se podía escuchar cómo había empezado a cavar.

Al disiparse la nube, Lucy y Natsu, pudieron ver como Virgo había cavado un gran agujero delante del grupo de las chicas. Alzaron sus cabezas y miraron al cielo donde se podía ver como Happy había cogido al mago de hielo y Wendy y Charle, con el rugido de la primera, habían logrado detener el ataque de las acosadoras. Como era de esperar, todas, cayeron al agujero como si fueran una catarata. Lucy sonrió, victoriosa.

-¡Bien hecho, Virgo!-Exclamó contenta. A su lado Natsu, se cruzó de brazos, murmurando de mal humor que no había hecho nada.

Pero pronto, la sensación de victoria se filtró como el agua de un váter al ver cómo, desde la lejanía, las chicas, habían hecho una escalera humana y comenzaban a salir del agujero. Lucy no perdió ni un segundo y sacó otra llave, mientras Virgo desaparecía en una nube diciendo "Hasta la próxima, princesa". La rubia repitió el mismo proceso y gritó desesperada:

-¡Ábrete, portal del carnero! ¡Aries!- De una nube, salió una mujer de pelo rosa donde sobresalían unos cuernos, con un vestido hecho de lana.

-¡Lo siento!-Gritó el espíritu estelar, con un ligero balido.

-¡Aries, por favor, para a esas chicas!-Gritó Lucy señalándolas. Las acosadoras, comenzaban a correr en su dirección, ahora, hechas una furia.

-¡Voy! ¡Lo siento!- Juntó sus manos y de ellas, salió un "chorro" de lana rosa.

La lana rosa, se fue acumulando hasta crear un muro alto, separando el grupo de magos de las acosadoras. Lucy suspiró aliviada, pero el alivio duró poco, porque al cabo de unos segundos, una mano salió por encima del muro. Las chicas habían empezado a escalar el muro de lana.

Al lado de Lucy, Natsu sonrió y comenzó a caminar hasta el muro de lana. Mientras lo hacía, giró su cabeza y miró a la maga.

-¡Ahora me toca a mí!-Dijo motivado, con fuego saliendo de su boca. Lucy resopló y sonrió.

-¡Cuento contigo!-Le animó alzando el pulgar. Atrás de la chica, se encontraban el resto del grupo. Al escuchar la conversación, Happy junto sus patitas y mientras enredaba la lengua dijo "Se guuustaaan". La rubia se giró hacia el exceed y con las mejillas coloradas, le gritó-¡Te equivocas!

Para cuando dirigieron sus miradas hacia el mago de fuego, este estaba envuelto en llamas dándole un aspecto realmente aterrador. Las chicas, que habían bajado del muro de lana, al verlo, gritaron espantadas y girándose, comenzaron a subir el obstáculo con urgencia y miedo. Y así fue, como Natsu demostró -aun siendo un método un poco ortodoxo- lo fácil que era ahuyentar a las acosadoras.

-¡Lo conseguimos!-Gritó el Dragon Slayer, saltando como si fuera un mono. Todo él lleno de felicidad.

A las puertas de Fairy Tail, Lucy y los demás lo observaban con una gota de sudor en la nuca. Había sido demasiado fácil. Pero al fin y al cabo había funcionado. Como diría Erza Scarlet: Digno de Natsu.

…

Lucy observó con alivio como el interior de Fairy Tail se encontraba como siempre, nada había cambiado, todo se encontraba en su sitio. Bueno, excepto los magos que trabajaban en el gremio. Todos estaban sentados mirando al escenario, esperando algo. Aquella espera hacia que corriera un inusual silencio y tranquilidad, pillando por sorpresa a los recién llegados. Mirajane ando hasta colocarse al lado de la rubia.

-Habéis llegado justo a tiempo. El Maestro quiere dar una noticia- Les notició la peliblanca, con la sonrisa dulce de siempre. La mujer señaló una mesa vacía- Coged asiento, por favor.

-¿Es sobre lo que pasa a Magnolia?-Preguntó Wendy mirando a Mira, al lado de Lucy. En sus brazos –como siempre- estaba Charle, que observaba con una mirada inquisitiva el lugar.

-Sentaos y ya lo veréis ¿vale?- Mira no contestó a la pregunta de la niña. En vez de eso, alargó su sonrisa e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado. Dándole aspecto de "dulce".

Con ganas de seguir viviendo, Lucy captó el mensaje y empujó a su grupo hasta la mesa que estaba libre. Una vez todos sentados, aguardaron como el resto hasta que las luces que iluminaban el lugar se apagaron. Tras unos segundos a oscuras, una luz iluminó el escenario, donde se encontraban Mirajane, Erza y el Maestro de Fairy Tail, Makarov. El hombre de poca altura, dio un paso hacia delante y saludó a todos, mientras las dos mujeres que se encontraban detrás de él permanecían quietas. Todos los magos de Fairy Tail, observaban curiosos y confusos al Maestro, sin comprender la finalidad de aquella extraña reunión.

-Ya os habréis dado cuenta de que Magnolia y el gremio se encuentra un poco extraña- Les dijo el anciano a todos ellos. _¿Un poco?,_ pensó Lucy levantando una ceja. El Maestro continuó- Bien, pues todo tiene un motivo…-Dejó que todos agonizaran con la intriga unos segundos, hasta que sonrió. Entonces, hizo una señal a Erza y esta, mostró un mando con un botón en el centro. Al ser presionado, detrás de ellos, apareció un cartel en el cual se podía leer "Concurso Fairy Love" junto con muchos confetis y flores de todos los colores- ¡Vamos a participar en un concurso que nuestro queridísimo alcalde ha propuesto para recaudar fondos para nuestra queridísima ciudad! ¡El Concurso Fairy Love! Ya que se acerca la fecha de San Valentín, hemos decidido hacerlo de este tema-Les explicó mientras sacudía el cuerpo de una forma extraña. Detrás de él, Erza y Mirajane, miraban al público con una mirada que hacía que muchos temieran por su vida. Algo tramaban aquellas dos. Y cuando se juntaban, eran peores que todos los gremios oscuros juntos.

Lucy tuvo un presentimiento un poco extraño. De alguna manera, sentía que aquel concurso le cambiaría la vida. Aquel concurso podía ser la clave de su futuro. Y el de muchos.


	2. Capítulo 2: Parejas

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a** _ **Fairy Tail**_ **, cuyo creador es** _ **Hiro Mashima**_ **.**

 **Capítulo 2: Parejas.**

* * *

 _¿Un concurso?_ Pensó Natsu a una velocidad increíble. Un concurso significaba competir. Competir significaba demostrar fuerza. Demostrar fuerza significaba ser el mejor. Y ser el mejor significaba… ¿Él mismo? De un salto se puso de pie en la mesa y alzó los brazos al cielo, con llamas en ellos. Todo motivado y listo para la acción. No iba a dejar ganar a nadie. Él iba a ser el ganador.

-¡SI! ¡UN CONCURSO!-Exclamó con evidente emoción- ¡PIENSO GANAROS A TODOS VOSOTROS, CABRONES!- Ante su grito, todos los miembros de Fairy Tail lo miraron con una gota de sudor en la nuca y un poco enfadados. Natsu nunca iba a cambiar. Sacaba conclusiones antes de que le explicaran de qué trataba el concurso. Nunca iba a negarse a un reto.

El Maestro de Fairy Tail sonrió complacido, había sido una reacción muy predecible. Y las siguientes, también lo fueron. Gray, Gajeel y Elfman, se alzaron tras el grito del Dragon Slayer de fuego. Su rivalidad con el chico de cabellos rosas era tan fuerte, que tampoco iban a ponérselo fácil en aquel concurso.

-¡Cuanta energía tienen!-Comentó Mira risueña con una mano en su mejilla. A su lado, Erza asintió con los brazos cruzados, de acuerdo con la albina.

-¡Bien! Ahora os explicaré de qué trata el concurso- Continuó Makarov contento, ignorando a Natsu, que no se había enterado de nada y había comenzado a dar puñetazos al aire, como si estuviera peleando con alguien- Este evento durará 2 meses pero solo se competirá un día, el viernes, dejando de margen una semana para prepararse. El concurso constará de dos partes: las pruebas y la demostración. Las pruebas serán dos: una para el chico y otra para la chica, o viceversa.

-¿Cómo que para el _chico_ y para la _chica_?-Preguntó levantando la mano, Levy, interrumpiendo al Maestro. La chica se encontraba en primera fila, con un libro entre sus piernas. A ambos lados de ella, estaban Jet y Droy. El primero estaba sentado sobre la mesa y el segundo se estaba comiendo un cubo lleno de alitas de pollo.

-¿No lo había dicho?-Preguntó el anciano, con una gota de sudor en su nuca, mientras se rascaba la mejilla nerviosamente. El público negó con la cabeza, con los ojos muy abiertos- Los participantes deben estar emparejados- 6 parejas, en realidad-, con una persona con la cual tengan algo en común o se lleven bien, a elección nuestra. Dejando eso a parte, continuaré explicando…- Dijo ignorando la sorpresa que se palpaba entre las personas. Detrás de él, los ojos de Erza y Mira, brillaban como cuando un depredador miraba a su próxima presa- La demostración puede ser desde canciones hasta baile, lo esencial de esto es que cuente como una especie de historia que pueda hacer que nuestro público se quede enganchado. ¡Ya está! Os he explicado lo esencial.

-Todo el mundo que quiera participar, que levante la mano ¿sí?-Dijo Mirajane a continuación, inclinando su cabeza, dándole aspecto de dulce. Erza continuaba con ese brillo aterrador en los ojos.

Por unos instantes, nadie movió ningún músculo. Nadie quería participar en un concurso donde le podía tocar a alguien que no le gustara. A Natsu, no le interesó para nada. No le importaba si iba o no con alguien, su intención era ganar. Y ganaría, con o sin alguien. Con ese pensamiento, levantó la mano, llena de llamas, siendo así, el único. Erza asintió orgullosa desde el escenario. Era demasiado predecible. E inocente. No se daba cuenta de que Erza y Mira tramaban algo. Todo Fairy Tail mientras sacudia la cabeza dando por perdido al Dragon Slayer, pensó al mismo tiempo: " _Estúpido_ "

Poco después, Juvia soltó un gritito y también levantó la mano gritando:"Juvia irá con Gray-sama". Siendo ahora solamente dos personas que querían participar. También pensaron lo mismo que de Natsu. También había sido muy predecible, dado su eterno amor a Gray.

-Maestro…-Llamó Mira a Makarov, con una sonrisa en los labios, dándose cuenta de que faltaba el componente en la fórmula para que reaccionaran. El anciano se giró y la miró, con el ceño fruncido- Se ha olvidado de una cosa…Sobre el premio…

Ante eso, los ojos de todo el mundo en Fairy Tail, brillaron como lo habían hecho los de Erza y Mirajane. Oh, si se trataba de premios, todos se mostraban muy cooperativos. También, muy predecibles. Tanto, que se habían olvidado de las sospechas que tenían hacia las dos mujeres que se encontraban en el escenario. El premio le traía sin cuidado a Natsu, él solo quería ganar. O eso pensaba.

-¡Oh, tienes razón, Mira-chan!-Rió el anciano cambiando el tono de la voz y su actitud, mientras todo el mundo pensaba con recelo " _Se ha olvidado de algo muy importante_ ". La avaricia rompe el saco, no lo olvidéis nunca- El ganador del concurso…- Hizo una pausa dramática, irritando a la mayoría de magos. Alzó las manos al aire y gritó, con emoción- ¡Podrá tener lo que sea por un día- dentro de los requisitos legales, molares y si es posible!- Añadió lo último por lo bajini, tapándose un poco la boca.

Hubo un tremendo colapso de pensamientos tras haber soltado esas palabras, imaginándose lo que pedirían si ganaban aquel estúpido concurso. Tener el mismo poder que el Maestro por un día, tener todos los pescados o libros que desearan uno o simplemente, el dinero para la renta de una casa por un mes. Ahora, a Natsu sí que le interesaba ganar con tal de conseguir el premio. Con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro, se imaginó dando órdenes a todo el mundo. Y obligándoles a responderle como Happy. "Aye sir". Una risa malvada colectiva se escuchó en todo el gremio, asustando un poco a Makarov. Tal vez, no había sido buena idea. Aunque, si conseguía que participaran doce personas – que seguro que lo haría- conseguiría bastante dinero para desquitarse las deudas que debía Fairy Tail al alcalde de Magnolia.

Una multitud de manos fueron alzadas, tras esos segundos de silencio llenos de pensamientos –casi todos malvados- sobre el premio. Casi todo Fairy Tail se encontraba deseoso de participar en aquel evento "benéfico" por su Magnolia. Eran tantas las personas, que el Maestro y las mujeres, tuvieron que poner una caja para que cada uno pudiera poner sus nombres dentro de ella. Y así poder elegir tranquilamente.

Natsu escribió su nombre en un papel junto a sus compañeros, sonriendo malvadamente. Ahora sería doble satisfactorio ganar aquel concurso, doble de beneficio para él. Demostraría que era el más fuerte y se burlaría de todos ellos por un día. Al fin podría vengarse de todo el mundo. La venganza de Natsu Dragneel sería cumplida. Pero claro. Iba a tener compañera. Tendría que compartir su premio junto a ella. ¿Quién podría ser?

Alzó la cabeza y miró hacia delante, donde se encontraban Wendy, Lucy y Happy, escribiendo sus nombres. Mientras lo hacían, en sus ojos casi se podía ver el premio que deseaban. La pequeña Dragon Slayer; un pastel, Lucy; dinero para la renta y Happy; pescados. Sonrió divertido, era fácil adivinar sus premios.

¿Una persona con la quien tenía algo en común o se llevará bien? Definitivamente eran esos tres. Aunque Happy quedaba eliminado debido a que es un chico, solamente Lucy y Wendy podrían ser las indicadas. ¿Haría buen equipo con la pequeña Dragon Slayer? Habían hecho multitud de alianzas durante sus anteriores batallas y todas, habían salido bien, pero por alguna razón, Natsu no se veía haciendo pareja con ella. ¿Por qué no? Ni el mismo lo sabía. Solamente, sabía que no. Y punto. ¿Y con Lucy? Llevaba con ella bastante tiempo, había sido la única con la que había querido hacer un equipo – en el trabajo-. Con ella también se llevaba bien, aunque era un poco rara y escandalosa, también era muy lista. Con ella… ¿Eh? Natsu sonrió mientras miraba a Lucy. Sí, podría ser. Con ella, sí que sentía que podría resultar. Después de todo, era su compañera. Su sonrisa se fue ampliando.

Subrayó varias veces su nombre, decidido, y se levantó para entregárselo a Mirajane, que se encontraba en el escenario, metiendo más nombres en la caja, la cual parecía que iba a explotar. Pasó media hora después de que le darle su nombre hasta que los tres que se encontraban en el escenario se fueran para elegir a las seis parejas que participarían en el concurso. Todo Fairy Tail comenzó a ponerse nervioso e impaciente por saber quién serian, mientras los minutos pasaban y pasaban. Hasta que por fin, Makarov, Mirajane y Erza salieron de donde quiera que se metieron, con las parejas ya decididas. Todos aguantaron la respiración, impacientes. El Maestro traía un papel donde seguramente estaban los nombres de los participantes. El hombre anciano se dirigió hasta donde estaba el micro y carraspeó varias veces tratando de aclarar la garganta, mientras las dos mujeres se quedaban atrás, sonriendo malvadamente.

-Casi todos os habéis apuntado para concursar, pero lamentablemente solamente 12 personas podrán hacerlo. Entonces, vamos a anunciar los participantes del Concurso Fairy Love - Anunció poniendo el papel delante de él- Los afortunados que concursarán serán: Elfman Strauss junto con Evergreen.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-Exclamaron los dos a la vez interrumpiendo a Makarov, evidentemente enfadados y confundidos-¿¡Yo!?¿¡Con él/ella!?

-Vaya vaya, parece que no están conformes con las parejas que hemos elegido- Dijo Mirajane con la mano en la mejilla, inclinando un poco la cabeza.

-¡Por supuesto que no! No tengo nada en común con este torpe mastodonte- Exclamó Ever con enfado, desde una punta del gremio. Hubo algunos valientes que se atrevieron a soltar una risista por el comentario de la maga.

-Eso… ¡Espera! ¿A quién llamas tu mastodonte, bruja?-Dijo Elfman dirigiéndose a la chica con la cual haría pareja, desde la otra punta. Y así comenzó una batalla de gritos donde ambos se decían de todo, excepto algo bonito. Al parecer, sí que tenían algo en común.

-¡SILENCIO!-Salió a dar escena Titania, con su temible poder. Su grito, calmó el ambiente por unos segundos y aterrorizó al resto del gremio. Erza miró a Elfman y a Evergeen, con autoridad y con unas cuantas espadas flotando detrás de ella, consiguiendo ser increíblemente convincente- Es la decisión del Maestro y de Mira y mía, acatadla o si no os rebano.

Natsu desde su asiento, pensó con terror " _Por mi propia supervivencia, debo estar de acuerdo con mi pareja_ " Su pensamiento era parecido o igual que todos los miembros de Fairy Tail que habían echado su nombre en aquella caja. Ahora, todos se arrepentían por que parecía que habían pactado con el diablo. Aunque, técnicamente si lo habían hecho.

-Bien, continuemos-Dijo el Maestro un poco agachado, también atemorizado por Erza- Levy McGarden y Gajeel Redfox.

-¿¡Qué!?-Exclamaron los dos, sorprendidos. A Levy desde la distancia incluso se le notaba el sonrojo y a Gajeel, bueno, es Gajeel. Quien sabe lo que estaría pensando.

-¿Alguna objeción, chicos?-Preguntó Mira sonriendo. Aunque su cara pareciera angelical, su aura no era que digamos muy… buena.

-No, no, no-Dijeron los dos a la vez, sacudiendo las manos. Levy puso sus manos entre sus piernas y miró al suelo, sonrojada. Por otra parte, Gajeel soltó un "Tsk".

-Happy y Charle- Anunció el Maestro leyendo el papel.

-¡Sí! ¡Natsu! ¡Voy con Charle! ¿No es maravilloso?-Exclamó el exceed contento volando con los ojos en forma de corazón, dirigiéndose al Dragon Slayer. Este asintió contento, se alegró de que su compañero estuviera con la exceed. Era obvio que el exceed le gustaba Charle.

-Qué bien, Charle, vas con Happy- Le dijo Wendy, juntando sus manos, a la exceed de color blanco. Esta asintió con los brazos cruzados.

-Seguro que ganaremos, Charle- Le dijo el exceed con determinación a la exceed. Happy levantó la mano para que le chocara los cinco.

-Eso espero- Dijo Charle, con una pequeña sonrisa, correspondiendo su mano. Natsu, Lucy, Wendy y Gray sonrieron ante eso.

-Wendy Marvell y Romeo Colbolt- Anunció el Maestro con el ceño fruncido. Al parecer esta pareja no era muy evidente, había pillado desprevenidos a todo el mundo.

-¿Yo, con Romeo-san?-Dijo Wendy mirándolo, a su vez él la miraba, también con sorpresa.

-Seguro que os lo pasareis bien- Aseguró desde el escenario Erza, con los ojos brillantes.

" _Les ha juntado porque le ha apetecido_ " Pensó todo Fairy Tail, con una gota de sudor en la nuca. Digno de Erza, supongo.

-Demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo- Le dijo Romeo a Wendy, con la mirada de determinación.

-¡Sí!-Asintió Wendy sonriendo.

Detrás de Romeo, su padre, Macao, soltaba lágrimas junto con Wakaba, su amigo, diciendo que su hijo crecía demasiado rápido. Romeo miró a su padre y a su amigo, con una mueca de vergüenza.

-La siguiente pareja que participará serán: Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar- Dijo el Maestro con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-¡Siiiiii!-Exclamó emocionada Juvia, llorando a cantaros- Por fin, Juvia podrá pasar tiempo con Gray-sama-Se giró con brusquedad y lo miró con intensa emoción-¡Gray-sama! ¡Le aseguro que Juvia le llevará a la victoria! ¡Rival de amor, YO voy con Gray-sama!¡TU, NO!-Trató de picar a Lucy. La rubia, suspiró con cansancio, era inútil decirle a la peliazul que no era su rival de amor.

-Si…-Dijo Gray no muy convencido. Detrás de él, Natsu se descojonaba como nunca, cosa que cabreo muchísimo al Demon Slayer, que se giró y se encaró con él, golpeando sus frentes. Ambos gruñeron con rabia, como si fueran animales.

-¡Quieto, Gray!-Gritó Erza con autoridad y enfado, viendo lo que iba a comenzar. Gray, ante el grito, se sentó como un perro. Natsu, continuaba riendo señalándolo- Natsu, tú también- Dijo Titania, con una mirada terrorífica. El Dragon Slayer acató la orden no mandada y se sentó también como un perro. Unos cuantos valientes también se atrevieron a soltar una risita por la escena.

Natsu comenzó a preocuparse. ¿Y si no lo elegían para el concurso? ¿Cómo podría llevar a cabo su venganza? Por suerte para él, si fue elegido.

-Y la última pareja que participará será: Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia- Finalizó Makarov quemando el papel.

-¡Sí! Participaremos como en los viejos tiempos- Dijo Natsu a Lucy, con una sonrisa, mientras chocaba su puño contra el de la chica. Su corazonada había sido cumplida, él y Lucy participarían juntos.

-Sí, aunque nos faltaría Happy- Le dijo está sonriéndole, señalando al exceed con la cabeza.

-Natsu, Lucy- Les dijo a los dos, el exceed sobre la mesa, provocando que ambos magos se giraran a verlo- Ahora somos enemigos, por lo que no tendré piedad con ninguno de vosotros. Lucharé por conseguir el premio, por Charle- Lo dijo con determinación y apretando su pata, formando un pequeño puño. Su mirada ardía. La sonrisa de ambos magos se extendió un poco más.

La exceed, que se encontraba a su lado, se sonrojó levemente. Por suerte, nadie se dio cuenta de ese detalle.

-¡SÍ! ¡Ven con todo!-Exclamó Natsu animándolo, sonriendo, levantando el pulgar. Lucy asintió aun con la sonrisa, divertida por la escena entre el exceed y el mago.

-Antes de que os vayáis…- Dijo el maestro interrumpiendo muchas conversaciones, haciendo que la mayoría se girara para mirarlo- Todas las parejas deberán vivir juntas durante los meses de participación en este evento, es una regla, quien no la cumpla recibirá un castigo y no obtendrá el premio. Eso es todo, ya podéis iros- Se apuró a finalizar, cambiando de tono de voz, de actitud y de velocidad de habla- Nos vemos a las 6 de la tarde en la Catedral Kardia para anunciar las parejas, tenéis hasta entonces para instalaros-Y desapareció, literalmente, en una nube de polvo.

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEÉ!?-Exclamaron todos los participantes levantandose, sorprendidos. Eso no había sido avisado antes. Algunos contentos, otros atemorizados, otros preocupados y otros confusos.

Desde el escenario brillaban otra vez los ojos de las dos mujeres, que reían como si fueran unas auténticas brujas. Había sido todo planeado por ellas dos, con el objetivo de conseguir que las respectivas parejas avanzaran en su relación. Mirajane; porque siempre le había justado juntar parejas y Erza; porque le gustaba las historias de amor. Pero todo eso no lo sabían ninguno de los participantes.

-¿Qué, enserio, debo vivir dos meses con Natsu?-Lloriqueó Lucy sentada en la mesa- Me destrozará la casa… Me quemará todo…Se comerá todo- Y rompió a llorar dramáticamente, mientras Natsu la miraba con el ceño fruncido, un poco ofendido. A su lado, Gray se reía del Dragon Slayer.

-Lucy, eres muy cruel…-Mustió molesto, cruzándose de brazos-No voy a destrozar nada ¿vale? Lo prometo.

-Yo de ti, no le creería- Le aconsejó Happy a Lucy, mientras le sobaba la espalda consolándola-Sus palabras son tan vacías como su cabeza.

-¡Serás traidor! ¡Y encima me insultas!-Exclamó el Dragon Slayer, tratando de coger al exceed, pero antes de hacerlo, el azulado invocó sus alas y salió volando fuera del alcance del pelirosa.

-Wendy ¿Vendrás a vivir con nosotros?-Dijo Romeo acercándose a la mesa donde se encontraban Natsu y los demás, detrás de él estaba su padre.

-¿Con vosotros?-Preguntó extrañada, inclinando a un lado su cabeza.

-Claro, es que en Fairy Hills no están permitidos los chicos-Le explicó el peliazul.

-Exacto, no dejaré que ninguno entre allí. Son las reglas- Dijo Erza haciendo su aparición, asustando a los presentes.

-¡Jo, Erza! ¡Qué susto me has dado!-Exclamó Lucy, cogiéndose el pecho con una mano- Por cierto, ¿Tu no participas? Con lo que te gustan los concursos- Le dijo a la chica de armadura. A su lado, Natsu se encontraba peleando contra Happy.

-No, esta vez he dedicado dejar el premio a los demás- Le contestó Erza con una sonrisa, causando que los presentes rieran nerviosamente con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Pues si Wendy se va a casa de Romeo, nosotros podríamos ir a Fairy Hills. Supongo que Natsu y Lucy iran a vuestra casa- Le dijo Charle a Happy-ya liberado de las garras de Natsu-.

-Que va, Natsu prefiere estar en casa de Lucy que en la nuestra. Dice que siempre hay más comida y que la cama es muy cómoda.

-¡POR ESO NO TENÍA COMIDA LA SEMANA PASADA! ¡OS LAS PASAIS ROBANDOMELA!-Le gritó la rubia al pelirosa.

-Porque no teníamos nosotros comida, se nos había gastado- Se justificó con el ceño fruncido, causando más rabia en la rubia.

-¡ESTUVE COMIENDO CEREALES CON AGUA DURANTE DOS DIAS!-Continuó gritando mientras mordía el borde de su camiseta.

-Pues habrás adelgazado…Está bien hacer régimen de vez en cuando, Lucy- Le dijo Natsu, con los brazos cruzados en la nuca, despreocupadamente. No sabía que había activado el modo Erza en Lucy, la cual, sacó su látigo estelar con la intención de "jugar".

Para la mala suerte de la rubia, Mirajane hizo también su aparición en aquella mesa y al ver como Lucy, alzaba el látigo pensó muy mal.

-Lucy-Dijo con tono dulce, inclinando su cabeza. La nombrada giró su cabeza para mirar a la chica de cabellos blancos- Sé que te gusta mucho ese tipo de juegos, pero hay menores que no deben verlo. Tienen dos largos meses para hacerlo, pero en tu casa ¿vale?- Y sin dar tiempo a justificarse, explicarse o siquiera hablar a Lucy, se marchó por donde había venido, tarareando una canción.

Un aire frio pasó por aquella mesa. Todos excepto Natsu, habían entendido lo que Mirajane había malinterpretado. El Dragon Slayer parpadeó varias veces al ver las reacciones de sus compañeros: Lucy y Erza les sangró la nariz, Macao, Gray y Romeo se quedaron completamente petrificados y por último, Wendy se desmayó. Charle comenzó a negar la cabeza, decepcionada, murmurado que Lucy era muy vulgar y Happy, enrolló su lengua diciendo "Lucy es una pervertida".

-¿Qué os pasa?-Preguntó Natsu a sus compañeros sin comprender aquel comportamiento. ¿Qué juegos le gustaban a Lucy? ¿Iba a jugar con él? Decidió preguntarle- Oye Lucy, ¿A qué juegos se refería, Mira? ¿Son divertidos?

-¡PERVERTIDO!-Gritaron todos a la vez, con la sangre subida a la cabeza, dejando aún más confundido al pobre Natsu, que seguía sin comprender nada. Por suerte para él, Happy fue a su rescate.

-El pobre Natsu no se entera de nada- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, será mejor que vayamos instalándonos cada uno en la casa respectiva- Dijo Lucy con las mejillas rojas, cambiando el tema.

-¡Gray-sama! ¡Juvia debe ir a su casa, porque no dejan hombres en Fairy Hills!-Gritó Juvia desde la otra punta del gremio, con dos maletas en ambas manos.

-¡Que rápida!-Exclamó Gray con una gota en la nuca.

-Se ve que tiene ganas de estar contigo, Gray. ¡Qué envidia!-Dijo Macao golpeándole con el codo en su costado- Ya quisiera yo que me rondara una chica así.

-Papa…-Musitó Romeo avergonzado.

-Macao- Habló Erza seria, con una aura oscura rodeándola. El eludido dio un respingo- Será mejor que te comportes bien con Wendy, porque si no es así, te arrancaré la cabeza.

Tras un par de amenazas de la mujer de armadura contra todos los chicos que participaban en el concurso, uno a uno, fueron yéndose a casa para recoger sus cosas e instalarse en las casas que le correspondían. Natsu y Happy, caminaban contentos en dirección a la suya, tras haber dejado a Lucy, que continuaba llorando su desgracia. Los dos amigos, iban hablando de cómo serían sus próximas semanas junto a Lucy y Charle, y del concurso. Cada cual con su teoría, pero ambos sabían que se lo pasarían en grande, ya que los dos amaban los retos y el premio. Al llegar a casa, Natsu comenzó a hacer la maleta mientras que Happy, comenzaba como un loco a recoger toda la suciedad y el desorden que había en su casa con un poco de desesperación y prometiendo –ambos sabían que no cumplirían- no ensuciarla más. Cuando el Dragon Slayer acabó, se despidió del exceed de color azul atareado y le deseó suerte con Charle y con el concurso. A lo que Happy, le deseó también suerte con Lucy, y también que no le echara mucho la bronca.

Una vez más, Natsu emprendió la caminata en dirección a casa de su amiga con la maleta en la mano. Durante el trayecto algo le revoloteaba en la cabeza. Si iba a vivir junto a ella durante dos meses, debía comportarse muy bien, porque al fin y al cabo, ahora era su casa también y porque corría el riesgo de quedarse durmiendo en el portal. Aunque pensándolo bien, casi se podía considerar de normal su casa, ya que se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en aquellas paredes, junto a Happy y a Lucy.

Definitivamente, iban a ser los dos mejores meses de toda su vida, dos meses de competición y un día entero para hacer lo que quisiera con todo el mundo, si ganaban, que estaba seguro que sí. Con su fuerza y con la inteligencia de Lucy, serían invencibles.

* * *

 **Y aquí está el segundo capítulo. Os tengo que preguntar una cosa: ¿Queréis que describa las actuaciones del resto de parejas o solamente la principal? Si lo hago, se hará todavía más larga de lo que que será. ¡Eso es todo, espero que os haya gustado!**


	3. Capítulo 3: Bienvenidos al concurso

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a** _ **Fairy Tail**_ **, cuyo creador es** _ **Hiro Mashima**_ **.**

 **Capítulo 3** **: Bienvenidos al Concurso Fairy Love.**

* * *

La chica tiró un poco cansada y falta de energía el colchón al suelo, mientras el chico la observaba interrogante. Al tirarlo, una nube de polvo se alzó haciendo que la pobre rubia comenzaba a toser de manera descontrolada. Agachada y con las manos en las rodillas, trató de recuperar su normal respiración y su batir del corazón a causa del esfuerzo que había llevado acabo. Natsu continuaba observando, con una ceja alzada y de brazos cruzados, a Lucy y al colchón, sin comprender bien lo que sucedía; cuando el chico había llegado a la casa de la maga, la encontró moviendo esa cosa sucia por las escaleras, y como era demasiado cabezota, no lo dejo ayudarla, ignorándolo por completo. Lucy inspiró y expiró profundamente, sintiendo como sus pulmones se hinchaban y se deshinchaban, por última vez, recuperando el pulso. La rubia alzó su cabeza, una vez tranquila, y miró al chico, dándose cuenta de su presencia por primera vez. Sí, no se había dado cuenta, estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de no matarse por las escaleras con aquel viejo colchón, donde dormiría el Dragon Slayer.

-Oh, Natsu, que bien que estés aquí. Aunque si hubieras llegado un poco antes me podrías haber ayudado, la verdad-Dijo suspirando cansada reprochándole, irgiendose. El chico se quedó a cuadros, sin articular ninguna palabra, dándose cuenta de que la chica no se había percatado de él-¿Podrías coger de aquel armario una manta, por favor? No creo que esté bien, dejarte dormir a pelo sobre esta cosa-Le indicó con el dedo el lugar.

Natsu aun sorprendido, se dirigió al armario arrastrando los pies y lo abrió, acto seguido una montaña de sujetadores y bragas le cayó encima, enterrándolo vivo sin darle tiempo a soltar una exclamación de sorpresa. Lucy desde su sitio, se le cayó la mandíbula hasta el suelo y se sonrojó con violencia, al ver como el chico trataba –en vano- de deshacerse el lio de ropa. SU ropa interior.

-¡SERÁS PERVETIDO!-Le gritó toda roja. Se había olvidado de que había cambiado de puesto las mantas porque ya no le cabía su ropa interior en la cómoda. Lucy era una compradora compulsiva.

-¡PERO SI ME HAS DICHO QUE LO ABRA! ¡MIRA QUE ERES RARA!-Le reprochó Natsu enfadado sacudiendo los brazos, saliendo por fin del montón de ropa, con una braga roja en la cabeza tapándole un ojo. Al darse cuenta, se la quitó de la cara y la observó detenidamente para luego mirar a la chica y decirle:- Me gusta esta braga, ¿Me la puedo quedar?-Pero antes de recibir una respuesta, fue abatido por un zapato volador que se estrelló contra su cara. Soltó un "Ay" mientras se frotaba el lado donde aquella prenda le había dañado.

-¡DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIAS Y COGE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ LA MANTA!- Lucy se encontraba muy avergonzada, sobre todo por la pregunta del Dragon Slayer sobre quedarse una prenda suya. ¿Cuán de pervertido era Natsu?

El pobre chico salió de toda la montaña y a regañadientes, cogió la manta y se la lanzó a la chica, la cual aún se encontraba lamentándose de su mala suerte. Lucy la cogió en el aire y cubrió con ella aquel colchón mientras que Natsu comenzaba a meter toda la ropa de nuevo en el armario. Una vez finalizada la tarea, se sacudió la falda y las manos, llenas de polvo. Dirigió otra vez su mirada con el ceño fruncido al chico de pelos rosa que se encontraba de brazos cruzados con una mueca en el rostro de enfado, mirándola de manera reprochadora. Él había sido el que había querido rebuscar entre su ropa, no debía reprocharle nada a ella.

-Si quieres estar en mi casa por dos meses deberás seguir _mis_ normas ¿de acuerdo, Natsu?-Le dijo al chico, un poco molesta. Este asintió también molesto. La chica sabía que iba a necesitar mucha paciencia para tratar con Natsu- Primera norma: Esta es _mi_ cama y esta es _tu_ cama. En _MI_ cama duermo _YO_ y en _TU_ cama duermes _TU_ ¿Lo has entendido?- Mientras enfatizaba el "mi", el "yo" y los "tu's" señalaba. Natsu, un poco más molesto asintió, descubriendo así la utilidad del viejo colchón- Segunda norma: Nada de mirar _mi_ ropa interior ni comerte _mi_ nevera. Tercera norma: _Yo_ me baño primero y _tú_ después, _no_ te está permitido mirar o entrar durante _mi_ tiempo. Cuarta norma: Solamente le dedico a escribir una hora al día, durante esa hora, quiero paz y tranquilidad. Y quita norma: Si _yo_ añado otra norma más, la deberás cumplir al igual que las demás. ¿Lo comprendes todo, Natsu?

-Sí, si-Murmuró el chico molesto, con los brazos detrás de la nuca. Cansado de las normas de la rubia. Seguramente al cabo de un segundo, serían todas olvidadas.

Sin mucha confianza, le lanzó la rubia una mirada al pelirosa. "¿En qué lio me he metido?" pensó derrotada Lucy, sacudiendo la cabeza. No debió haberse presentado voluntaria en aquel maldito concurso. Y para colmo, tenía una " _ligera_ " sospecha de que todo esto había sido planeado por Erza y Mirajane. Juntas eran un peligro para todo Fairy Tail, aunque separadas y peleadas, mucho más. Suspiró cansada. Los meses que se avecinaban iban a ser muy agotadores. Miró el reloj que tenía en la pared. Tenían una hora por delante hasta las 6.

-Bien, vamos a colocar tus cosas y a irnos a la Catedral Kardia. Debemos darnos prisa.- Cogió una almohada y la dejó en el intento de cama que había en el suelo, junto a la suya. Natsu asintió y comenzó a sacar sus cosas de la maleta.

…

Toda la ropa de Natsu había sido colocada en uno de los armarios de Lucy, para la desgracia de la rubia. La chica había tenido que mover _mucha_ ropa para que cupiera la del chico en él, cosa que le molestó bastante porque cada cosa iba en su lugar y al haber metido la de Natsu, había desordenado su equilibrio. Ahora, Lucy y el chico caminaban ambos en dirección a la Catedral de Magnolia, hablando de cosas triviales y sin importancia. La chica iba sobre la acera del canal haciendo equilibrio y el chico a su lado, caminaba con su extraña forma de hacerlo. A través del río cruzaba un pequeño velero, donde dos hombres le gritaban a la rubia que tuviera cuidado, como siempre.

-Oe, Lucy, ¿No crees que es peligroso ir andando por ahí? Puedes caerte-Le dijo el chico a la rubia, con los brazos cruzados en la nuca, considerando las advertencias de los hombres.

-Llevo mucho tiempo haciéndolo y nunca me he caído, no creo que hoy sea el día en que… ¡AH!-Pero para su mala suerte, sí que fue el día. Al responder al chico, Lucy había girado su cabeza para mirarlo, causando que no mirara por donde iba y cuando dio un paso inseguro, su pie se resbaló. **(N.A: Muy cliché pero meh)**

A los ojos de Lucy, todo pasó muy lentamente. Su cuerpo, inclinándose hacia el río, sintiendo el vacío y la inminente caída. Un grito trepó por su garganta cuando su cerebro se dio cuenta de lo que pasaría a continuación. Nunca se había precipitado, nunca había tropezado, pero lo había dicho con voz alta. Y el destino quiso jugar. Pero. A partir de este momento, lo que para ella se había convertido en una eternidad, sucedió en un suspiro. Bastó solo un único parpadeo, para que la situación cambiara por completo y no cayera al río. Lucy sintió el contacto de su piel contra otra piel más caliente y a continuación, un poderoso agarre. Ese agarré tiró de ella con una fuerza sobrehumana hacia la dirección contraria a la que estaba dirigiéndose a gran velocidad. La chica cerró los ojos con fuerza, asustada ante aquel gesto brusco, esperando el golpe contra el suelo. Pero tampoco llegó. En cambio, su cuerpo fue envuelto por otro cuerpo el cual la protegió evitando la caída contra el piso, recibiendo por completo el daño. Lucy escuchó un quejido lastimoso, inundando sus oídos. Abrió los ojos y alzó la cabeza, muy sorprendida.

Natsu se encontraba debajo de ella, con sus brazos envolviéndola, con una pequeña mueca de dolor en el rostro, mirándola con preocupación y susto. La había salvado de caer al rio, aun lastimándose el mismo. Lucy observó al joven directamente a los ojos, sin poder pronunciar ninguna palabra a causa de la impresión que le provocaba la situación. Podía sentir bajo sus manos, el pulso acelerado del Dragon Slayer. Menudos reflejos.

-¡Maldición, Lucy! Deberías tener más cuidado…-Maldijo Natsu suavemente mirando directamente a los ojos de la chica. Por alguna razón, Lucy se sintió intimidada por aquellas orbes jades por lo que desvió su mirada del chico sintiendo como la sangre se le subía a las mejillas y el corazón le palpitaba de manera extraña- Ey, ¿Estas bien? Lo siento por haber sido tan brusco- Dijo Natsu incorporándose, haciendo que Lucy se moviera de encima suya. Ambos estaban ahora sentados uno en frente de otro, sin darse cuenta de que las parejas que paseaban por Magnolia los observaban muy emocionados por la escena que habían montado, como si solo existieran ellos solos en aquel momento.

-No, tranquilo. Estoy bien. Gracias por haberme salvado. Natsu- Aun con la mirada agachada, Lucy le agradeció al pelirosa. Se extrañó que su voz solo fuera un susurro, como si temiera que alguien más lo escuchara.

-No hay de qué- El chico puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica, acariciándola levemente. Con una sonrisa radiante.

El ambiente se paralizó por completo para Lucy. Natsu siguió acariciando la cabeza de la joven, como si estuviera consolando a una niña pequeña que se había hecho daño, manteniendo su sonrisa. El silencio se sintió agradable tras unos segundos, pero cuando Lucy recuperó la compostura y la calma, se tornó insoportablemente incómodo.

-Bueno, continuemos-Interrumpió aquella extraña situación Lucy, levantándose de golpe. Acto que Natsu copió. La mujer se sacudió la falda y volvió a mirar al chico, ya más tranquila- Al final llegaremos tarde.

-¿Y de quién es la culpa?-Dejo caer bromeando el Dragon Slayer, sacándole la lengua, adquiriendo otra vez su carácter normal. Ya parecía que había estado demasiado tranquilo.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Encima me echas la culpa cuando casi me caigo!-Le gritó Lucy a Natsu, alzando sus puños, furiosa.

-¡No te hagas la víctima, Lucy! ¡He sido yo él quien ha recibido todo el golpetazo!- Le respondió el chico a la chica, esquivando los golpes "amigables" de Lucy.

-Ves, Charle, te dije que se llevarían a las mil maravillas- Una voz demasiado familiar para ambos interrumpió la "pelea". Los dos alzaron la cabeza hacia el cielo, para ver a Happy y a la exceed volando sobre ellos.

-Bueno, si tu llamas "llevarse a las mil maravillas" andar coqueteando por ahí, pues si- Le respondió Charle a su vez con un tono de desaprobación y los brazos cruzados.

-¡Se gussstaaan!-Enredó su lengua el exceed de color azul, poniendo esa mirada.

Natsu soltó una risa y los saludó a ambos con la mano mientras que Lucy se ahogaba en su propio sonrojo. ¡Malditos gatos y sus enormes bocas!

-¡Maldito gato! ¡Ven aquí!- Gritó abochornada la chica, saltando tratando de coger al exceed que huía mientras continuaba burlándose de ella, bajo la mirada de Natsu y Charle. Happy no tardó ni un segundo en reaccionar y "volar" por su vida.

-¡Natsuu! ¡Charleee! Ayudadme, Lucy me quiere comer- Chillaba el pobre gato, siendo perseguido por ella. Batiendo sus alas con velocidad, procurando no estar muy cerca del alcance de la mujer.

-¡Quien te ha dicho a ti que vaya a comerte, felpudo con patas!-Rabió la rubia, saltando sin parar, tratando de atrapar al escurridizo gato. Menuda vergüenza. Estaba super alterada con lo que habían dicho ambos exceed. Y confusa por las sensaciones que su cuerpo había sentido en la extraña situación que había vivido junto con el Dragon Slayer. Había sido una situación muy rara. _Demasiado_ rara.

-¡Happy, Lucy! ¡Dejad de jugar y vayamos a la Catedral Kardia! ¡Por vuestra culpa llegaremos tarde!-Les regañó la exceed de color blanco, alzando un poco la voz. Se encontraba al lado de Natsu, el cual observaba con una mueca divertida como su compañero era perseguido y atrapado por la rubia. Charle consiguió que ambos pararan de armar jaleo y se encaminaran hacia donde se iba a celebrar la presentación del concurso.

El pobre Happy no se libró de la ira de la maga estelar, ni de las risas de su compañero.

…

Para la sorpresa de Lucy y los demás, la plaza donde se alzaba con orgullo la catedral estaba abarrotada de enamorados y personas que se comportaban de manera normal, esperando ansiosos el comienzo del evento. Justo en la entrada del edificio religioso habían colocado un amplio escenario donde celebrarían la presentación, había sido decorado con banderines y cortinas, dándole un aspecto muy bonito. Y como no, la bandera de Fairy Tail, ondeaba sobre el muro de cortinas junto con un cartel que ponía "Concurso Fairy Love", todo de color rosa y rojo, los colores del amor. Sobre los tablones del escenario, se encontraban el Maestro, Mirajane y Erza, saludando al público que rugían con emoción al verlos. Los concursantes y el resto de miembros del gremio, se encontraban en unas sillas que habían sido colocadas delante del escenario, en un perímetro con vallas y guardias para que el público no los molestara. Lucy y el resto, se encontraban en medio del mar de personas dirigiéndose en esa dirección, sin poder evitar, ser parados por algún fan que quería obtener de ellos un autógrafo o una foto.

Una vez superada la prueba de atravesar la muchedumbre, pudieron entrar al perímetro y sentarse junto a sus compañeros, siendo los últimos en reunirse. Ganándose por parte de sus amigos un par de bromas y regaños por su tardanza, a lo que las culpas fueron dirigidas rápidamente hacia cierta rubia.

La multitud fue silenciada tras ser lanzados un par de cohetes provocando que centraran su atención al escenario. El Maestro de Fairy Tail estaba en medio de este, con un micrófono delante suya, y a ambos lados de Makarov, Mirajane y Erza saludaban. Entre las cortinas de podía ver a un Jason que gritaba como loco "Cool", sacando fotos y apuntando cosas en una libreta del momento. Y así, dio comienzo el Concurso Fairy Love.

-¡Bienvenidos todos a Magnolia!- Saludó Makarov a la multitud, sin ningún pudor de hablar en público. Lucy se imaginó hablando delante de tanta gente. Ni hablar. Se pondría demasiado nerviosa. Seguro que haría algo estúpido y quedaría grabado para toda la eternidad-¡Y bienvenidos a la apertura del Concurso Fairy Love, un concurso donde los magos de Fairy Tail participarán por parejas por el _amor_ a su ciudad, Magnolia!- Alzó los brazos y con las lagrimillas de cocodrilo comentó fingiendo emoción-¡Son _tan_ buenas personas!¡El corazón no les debería caber en el pecho!- En el perímetro todos observaban con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados a su maestro pensando _"¡Será embustero!_ " _._ A ambos lado del anciano, Mirajane lloraba emocionada –seguramente no estaría fingiendo- y Erza, asentía con orgullo-tampoco estaría fingiendo-. Makarov carraspeó la garganta y se limpió las lágrimas-¡Que suban al escenario nuestros participantes! ¡Gray Fullbuster y Lluvia Loxar!

Poco a poco, nuestros magos seleccionados para participar en aquella tram… _digo_ , en aquel concurso, fueron subiendo a medida que sus nombres eran nombrados. Levy y Gajeel. Wendy y Romeo. Elfman y Evergreen. Happy y Charle. Y por último y no menos importante, Lucy y Natsu. El público estaba emocionadísimo por los concursantes, algunos; habían sido vistos en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos en Crocus, y otros; en noticias que el país anunciaba de sus grandes éxitos y destrucciones. Todo el público estaba seguro de que sería los dos mejores meses de sus vidas.

El Maestro -una vez ya presentados los concursantes- comenzó a explicar en qué consistiría aquel concurso, el día, las reglas. En fin, todo lo que antes había sido dicho entre las paredes de Fairy Tail y que ya sabían nuestros magos. Mientras hablaba, a sus espaldas se encontraban aun las dos magas de clase S y detrás de estas, todos los concursantes con sus respectivas parejas, cara al público. Un murmullo leve se escuchaba entre la multitud, pero no era lo suficiente alto como para ocultar la poderosa voz el anciano que era retransmitida por toda aquella plaza. Lucy observaba un _poco_ nerviosa la cantidad de gente que se había reunido para ver el concurso. En su mente, sentía mucho temor por hacer el ridículo o simplemente, por el hecho de que miles de personas la observaban. Era una sensación familiar, con añoranza recordó los días que estuvo participando por sus compañeros en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Su cuerpo temblaba levemente, al lado del de Natsu, el cual la observaba -sin que se diera cuenta- de reojo. El hombre de cabellos rosados había notado el temblor de su compañera, no podía evitar sentir angustia por su padecimiento. La mujer giró su cabeza hacia él, al sentir como entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella, dándole un leve apretón, transmitiéndole fuerza y seguridad. Una sonrisa fue creciendo por su rostro, contagiada por la de Natsu. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, leyó de los labios del joven " _Tranquila_ ". Lucy asintió levemente y ambos giraron sus cabezas otra vez hacia el público, aun con sus manos entrelazadas.

Si, cuando estuvo en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos hubo momentos en los que pasó verdadero terror y nervios, pero había algo que la incitaba a alzarse y derribar esos obstáculos. O _alguien_. Lucy sintió una ola de seguridad y confianza conforme pasaba el tiempo junto a su compañero. Si, Natsu era la luz de la esperanza que iluminaba la oscuridad. Una luz que nunca titubeaba ante nada. _Todo_ Fairy Tail lo sabía.

El Maestro terminó de explicar el concurso entero y se giró hacia los participantes, mirándolos uno por uno. Al dirigir su mirada a Natsu y Lucy, sus ojos captaron un gesto que _no_ pasó por alto, pero decidió ignorarlo y continuar. Estos jóvenes…

-¡Y ahora viene la selección del tema de los concursantes! Cada pareja deberá representar una obra cada viernes con el tema que les hayamos indicado. Mirajane, por favor- Le pasó el turno a la mujer de cabellos blancos, la cual al ser nombrada dio un paso, colocándose junto al Maestro. El anciano le cedió el micrófono y se retiró hasta donde estaba Erza.

-¡Hola gente! Mi nombre es Mirajane y ahora diré los temas de nuestros magos _enamorados_ y rebosantes de amor- Les saludó alegremente la maga, sacudiendo su mano. Entre las parejas se escuchó un "¡No estoy enamorado de _ella_ / _él_!" "¡Enamorarse de _ella_ no es de hombres!" "¡Charle está enamorada de mí, Natsu!" " ¿E-Enamorados?" "¡GRAY-SAMA ESTÁ ENAMORADO DE _MI_ , RIVAL DE AMOR, _NO_ DE _TI_!" y muchas cosas más que no retransmitieron para no quitarle la magia al concurso. Al lado de la mujer, apareció un cartel donde ponían los nombres de los participantes-La primera pareja, compuesta por Gray y Juvia deberán demostrar sus dotes de…-Debajo de sus nombres aparecieron dos palabras: Canto y Actuación-¡Canto y Actuación! ¡Felicidades!- Gray y Juvia observaban sin comprender muy bien que hacer. ¿Canto y Actuación? ¿Gray? Natsu, Gajeel y Elfman comprendieron que aquella pareja estaba perdida y comenzaron a reírse como unos locos mientras que sus respectivas parejas les pedían de _mil_ formas que se comportaran. Mirajane continuó ignorando o sin darse cuenta de la situación a sus espaldas- Elfman y Evergreen deberán demostrar sus dotes de…-Apareció otra vez "Canto" Y "Actuación". La reacción fue en cadena: Elfman se le cayó la mandíbula hasta el suelo, mientras que Ever a su lado sonreía con satisfacción, no le desagradaba. Natsu, Gray, Gajeel; comenzaron a reírse de la "desgracia" del pobre Elfman. Las parejas de estos; se cansaron y molieron a palos a los pobres chicos, a excepción de la pobre Levy, que no pudo derribar a Gajeel. El resto de los concursantes –Happy, Charle, Wendy y Romeo- observaron la escena un poco asustados por el aura maléfica de las dos magas de Clase S. Las cortinas se cerraron de golpe dejando al público paralizado y sin saber muy bien que hacer, tras unos segundos, volvieron a abrirse. El panorama era devastador y terrorífico, y por razones psicológicas y por _vuestra_ salud, no describiré la matanza. Mirajane, con una sonrisa forzada y un poco de sangre en la mejilla, continuó ignorando los gimoteos y llantos- Wendy y Romeo, nuestros dos jóvenes magos deberán demostrar sus habilidades de…-Bajo sus nombres, aparecieron las palabras "Baile" y "Actuación". Mirajane, se giró y miró de una forma muy amorosa a ambos –un poco traumatizados- magos-¡Vaya! ¡Baile y Actuación! ¡Estoy deseando veros que se os ocurre! Bueno, continuemos con la siguiente…Nuestra siguiente pareja son, Levy y Gajeel, ambos deberán demostrar sus habilidades de… ¡Baile y Actuación! ¿Me lo parece a mí, o casi todas las parejas deberán demostrar su Actuación? Los siguientes son nuestra pareja de Exceeds, Happy y Charle, que deben demostrarnos cuan buenos son…Cantando y actuando. Vaya, no es ninguna sorpresa la verdad… Y por último, Natsu y Lucy deberán demostrar sus habilidades de… ¡Canto y Baile! Esta es una nueva combinación. Los temas serán a vuestra elección, pero estoy segura de que eligiereis una historia interesante, _chicas_ \- Los chicos se miraron unos a otros. ¿Por qué diablos pensaba que iban a elegirla las chicas? Para ellas la respuesta era _muy_ , pero que _muy_ obvia- ¡Eso es todo! ¡Maestro!-Mirajane se despide y le presta el micrófono a Makarov, que avanza otra vez, quedándose solo.

-¡Y aquí da por concluido la presentación! ¡Espero veros la próxima semana, el viernes a la misma hora! ¡Se retransmitirá por la tele-lacri **(N.A: Me lo he invetado Xd)** a la misma hora! ¡Muchas gracias por venir!

Y así terminó el primer día que cambiaría la vida de Lucy, por completo. A partir de aquel día, sentiría nuevas emociones, sensaciones y sentimientos, de cosas que nunca antes pensaba que llegaran a afectarla. Todo por el Concurso Fairy Love y dos malvadas magas.

* * *

 **¡Espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo! Me encanta la cantidad de gente que le esta gustado este long fic. Os agradezco los reviews que me mandáis. También pido disculpar por la tardanza, pero justificada: No tenía planeado muy bien el tema que cada uno tendría, por lo que me he calentado la cabeza hasta conseguirlo. Y tengo una pregunta: ¿Es necesario tener que poner la puntuación u os vale la clasificación? Me refiero: Poner los puntos o la clasificación (primero, segundo…). Lo digo porque me sería más fácil para mí simplemente poner la clasificación que la puntuación, pero os lo dejo a vuestra elección. ¡Eso es todo! ¡Gracias por leerme!**


	4. Capítulo 4: El inicio de la preparación

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a** _ **Fairy Tail**_ **, cuyo creador es** _ **Hiro Mashima**_ **.**

 **Capítulo 4** **: El inicio de la preparación.**

* * *

Con la cabeza entre los brazos, recostado sobre la amplia mesa llena de libros, observó con una extraña mezcla de curiosidad y aburrimiento a la persona que tenía delante. Bueno, el cuerpo de esta, porque su mente se encontraba en otro mundo, al cual él no podía llegar. Tampoco es que quisiera. Nunca le habían interesado los libros, y nunca lo harían, la verdad. Él no era de sentarse y leer, necesitaba moverse y acción, sentir la emoción de una buena pelea. Aunque si hubo una vez que sí que le interesaron, cuando descubrió que Lucy escribía. Sintió una enorme curiosidad por saber que escribía, y el resultado no le desagradó para nada, Lucy tenía gran talento como escritora. Al igual que ahora.

Natsu sentía curiosidad por saber por qué a Lucy le encantaba tanto leer. Por qué cuando lo hacía, sus ojos brillaban de una manera única e inusual. Por qué se le movían los labios mientras sus ojos inquietos leían con rapidez y agilidad el texto. Y el porqué de esos gestos extraños que hacia cuando leía algo raro o algo que le sorprendía. El hombre de cabellos rosas admitía que le gustaba verla hacer algo que le apasionaba, parecía resplandecer como una estrella en el cielo nocturno. Se preguntaba a sí mismo si él tendría el mismo aspecto cuando luchaba.

Los ojos de la maga se desviaron de la lectura para clavarlos en el mago que se encontraba enfrente de ella observándola fijamente. Natsu juró ver un sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica, pero fue en un instante, porque después hinchó sus mejillas con una mueca de exasperación y frunció el ceño, rompiendo la armonía que se había formado entorno a ella misma. Apagando su brillante luz.

-Natsu… ¿Vas a ayudarme o no?-Preguntó Lucy con un deje de fasticio señalando con la cabeza al libro que se encontraba abierto delante del Dragon Slayer. La misión de Natsu había sido desde un principio leer el libro y ver si le gustaba, para así reunir una idea para la prueba que debían hacer. Claro, que para él era como pedirle que se subiera a un tren y corriera por los pasillos haciendo equilibrio en una cuerda floja. En resumen, una misión imposible.

El chico resopló como un caballo, poniendo cara de cansado y aburrido mirando al dichoso libro.

-Joo, Lucy… ¿No hay otra cosa en la que pueda ayudar? ¿Qué tenga un poco de acción?-Preguntó quejeroso, como un niño pequeño, adoptando su usual comportamiento. Necesitaba moverse, y rapidito. Estar parado mucho tiempo solo causaba en él un acreciente y peligrosa impaciencia, y en el lugar que estaban, aquello significaba un gran problema.

Había pasado un día desde la presentación del concurso y Lucy- y todo el mundo- no había perdido el tiempo. Despertándolo muy pronto-en contra de su voluntad-, se habían puesto en marcha hacia la biblioteca de Magnolia -sin él saberlo- para ponerse manos a la obra con la prueba; y allí llevaban toda la mañana, sin parar. Y con todo el tiempo que llevaban en aquel maldito lugar, aún no habían encontrado nada con lo que poder hacer una prueba como Dios manda, para la desgracia del pobre Natsu. Todo sea por ganar y por el premio, se repetía una y otra vez conforme pasaban los segundos, los minutos, las horas, los ¿meses?... Ya ni sabía cuánto llevaban allí.

Lucy sacudió su cabeza, desaprobando el comportamiento del chico. Aunque era de esperarse, era Natsu al fin y al cabo de quien estaba hablando. Sabía que no duraría mucho quieto, no era su naturaleza. La chica cogió un bolígrafo que había por ahí y un papel por allá, y escribió sobre este. Al finalizar, se lo tendió al joven.

Natsu la observó con el ceño fruncido y cogió el papel tras apuntar algo en este de la mano de la chica. Tras leer lo que había sido escrito, volvió su cabeza hacia Lucy con una evidente confusión en su rostro. Todo era desconocido para él.

-¿Qué es esto?-Le preguntó señalando con la otra mano el trozo de papel. Lucy sonrió ante su pregunta, hinchando el pecho, adquiriendo una pose de sabelotodo, irritando ligeramente al pelirosa.

-¿No querías acción? Pues tráeme del estante de las lacri-películas todos esos títulos- Le ordenó la chica volviendo a su pausada lectura, dando por finalizada la discusión. Pero solamente había dejado aún más confuso al Dragon Slayer.

-¿Y para qué queremos estas lacri-peliculas?-Preguntó inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado, con el papel en la mano y sus ojos en Lucy. Esta resopló molesta, la chica odiaba que la interrumpieran mientras leía.

-¡Natsu! ¡Te lo expliqué hace un momento!-Se quejó Lucy, apartando sus ojos del libro y dirigiéndolos hacia los del chico-¡Si es que no me escuchas! Son películas basadas en libros que nos podrían servir para hacer la prueba. ¡Venga! ¡Ve y tráemelas! Así haremos un descanso para almorzar y verlas.

-¿¡Vamos a irnos!?-Exclamó con alegría el pobre Dragon Slayer, con la energía de vuelta a su cuerpo. ¡POR FIN SE IRIAN DE AQUEL MALDITO LUGAR! ¡Y COMERIAN!

-¡Sí! ¡Cuanto antes me traigas las lacri-películas, antes nos iremos!

-¡ESTOY ENCENDIDO!-Gritó con ánimo el mago, saltando de su silla, causando gran alboroto. A su alrededor, las personas que se encontraban leyendo dirigieron su dedo a los labios y sisearon con rabia, mirándolo con odio. Estaban hartas de aquel animal (Natsu) que rondaba entre las estanterías. No era una persona que se comportara de manera adecuada en un lugar como la biblioteca.

El hombre de cabellos rosas se alejó de aquella mesa donde llevaba bastantes horas con muy buen humor dejando a la pobre Lucy con un montón de gente, quejándose del ruido que armaba Natsu, abochornandola por completo. Conforme caminaba por los pasillos con olor a libro, sentía los músculos entumecidos de tanto estar sentando sin hacer absolutamente nada, un poco más y el culo se le habría quedado con la forma de la incómoda silla. Giró una esquina y avanzó entre hileras e hileras de lacri-películas de todo tipo de temas; desde de terror hasta las más empalagosas de romance. Natsu ojeó el papel, leyendo en voz alta los títulos de las películas mientras avanzaba a la sección de "Musical". Casi se desmayó de la cantidad que había en aquel estante. Parecía que tardaría años en encontrarlas todas.

- _Sonrisas y Lágrimas_ …- Leyó una vez más la primera de la lista y alzó su cabeza mirando la estantería con el papel en la mano, buscando la letra "S" entre las películas, con un poco de aburrimiento. Menuda acción. La próxima vez no se fiaría de Lucy, lo había engañado por completo. Al encontrar la letra, comenzó a sacar películas con la "S" hasta dar con la seleccionada por Lucy. Ojeó la portada con un poco de curiosidad y una ceja levantada- Por el título no parece muy interesante… En fin, que se le va a hacer, la siguiente-Se encogió de hombros y continuó con la búsqueda.

Tras diez minutos buscando y hallando películas comenzó a cansarse de esa aburrida misión y por equivocación, cogió una que no estaba en la lista, todo esto sin darse cuenta. Con los brazos cargados, regreso con cuidado donde Lucy estaba y allí, descargó el material, asustando a la pobre maga que había estado leyendo tranquilamente desde que se fue él y las personas que se quejaban del Dragon Slayer. La chica soltó un gritito y dio un saltito en la silla, ganándose más miradas reprochadoras y siseos. Natsu observo como Lucy se sonrojaba violentamente de vergüenza para después dirigir sus ojos a los suyos lanzándole una mirada con enojo. Culpandolo por completo de aquellas quejas en silencio, claro que Natsu no se enteró de nada.

-¿No puedes ser más cuidadoso?-Preguntó retóricamente la chica, dejando el libro a parte y dirigiendo su atención al montón de lacri-películas que había traído el chico.

-Lo siento-Se disculpó encogiéndose de hombros, recostándose en la mesa, observando de reojo como la rubia repasaba la lista por si se había dejado alguna. ¡Qué poca confianza tenía en él! Aquello lo irritó ligeramente.

Tras unos segundos revisándolo todo, la chica se quedó observando una caratula.

-Natsu-Lo llamó Lucy con el ceño fruncido, mirando una película en particular. El chico suspiró y emitió un sonido indicándole que escuchaba. La chica giró su cuerpo y le enseñó la carcasa- Esta no la he puesto en la lista…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no la has puesto?-Preguntó el chico sorprendido, cogiendo la película y el papel de las manos de Lucy. Observó primero la carcasa - _Grease_ …-Leyó en voz alta y miró seguido en la lista. Vale, esto lo irritaba aún más. Se había equivocado dándole más razones para desconfiar de él ¡Maldita sea!- Pues no, no está. Bueno, pues espera, la dejo y nos vamos de este maldito lugar.

-Natsu, espera- Le paró cogiéndolo de la chaqueta, antes de que diera un paso. El chico se giró hacia la chica con confusión. ¿Por qué era tan bipolar?-Ya se cual nos podría servir para la prueba-Le anunció con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

¿En serio? ¿Ahora lo decidía, cuando se había pasado diez minutos rebuscando entre polvorientas lacri-películas?

-¿Cuál?-Preguntó con evidente molestia. Lucy sonrió y señaló a la película que había metido entre las demás sin querer. ¿Esa? ¿Que tenía de especial esa película para Lucy?

…

Sentado en el sofá de la casa observaba su reflejo en la pantalla de la tele-lacri. Su pelo se encontraba más largo que hace unos años, su rostro era ligeramente más adulto y su cuerpo se había desarrollado junto a sus músculos, bien formados. Era increíble el cambio que podía hacer alguien en poco tiempo, pero no solo él era la prueba del paso de los años. Lucy también lo era. La primera vez que la vio tras un año entero sin estar a su lado fue una sorpresa agradable para el Dragon Slayer. Lucy había crecido como una hermosa mujer, aunque esa confesión nunca fue pronunciada fuera de su mente. Su cabello se había vuelto más largo y luminoso, y su cuerpo era el de una mujer bien formada. Lo único que no había cambiado fue sus ganas de aventuras y de pasárselo bien, cosa que agradó hasta decir basta a Natsu.

Y hablando de la reina de Roma. Lucy apareció en la habitación con una bandeja llena de comida que fue colocada en la mesa del té que se encontraba entre el sofá y la tele-lacri. Tras dejarla, se agachó enfrente de la tele e introdujo la lacri-película en la ranura, bajo la mirada de Natsu. La mujer esperó con la cabeza alzada mirando la pantalla, con todo su cuerpo agachado, cuando la tele-lacri se iluminó mostrando el título de la película, Lucy se levantó y se sentó junto a Natsu, mostrándole una alegre sonrisa.

-¿Me vas a decir ya, qué tiene de especial esta película?-Preguntó Natsu curioso con la cabeza recostada en el respaldo del sofá. Su brazo se encontraba sobre este, detrás de la cabeza de Lucy.

La mujer se le escapó una risita y ensanchó aún más su sonrisa.

\- Nop. Es un se-cre-to- Le dijo divertida, marcando cada silaba con gracia. Se inclinó hacia la mesita del té y cogió el mando de la tele-lacri, que se encontraba al lado de la bandeja.

" _¿Con que un secreto, eh?_ " Pensó Natsu con los ojos entrecerrados y una ceja levantada, mirándola con una sonrisa maliciosa. Si quería jugar, jugarían.

-No me gustan los secretos- El tono juguetón de su voz, hizo que Lucy se alarmara y girara su cabeza para mirarlo con confusión, sin darle tiempo a esquivar a Natsu.

El chico se abalanzó sobre la chica, provocando que un grito se le escapara a la rubia del susto y la velocidad de Natsu. Lucy quedó con la espalda en el sofá y Natsu se encontraba sobre ella aun con la sonrisa maliciosa moviendo sus dedos en el aire. La rubia comprendió la situación y no pudo evitar entre sonrojarse y asustarse, pero no le dio tampoco tiempo a reprochar o siquiera hablar, porque Natsu movió su ficha antes temiendo la reacción y "atacó". Sus dedos se dirigieron al abdomen plano de Lucy y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas sin piedad, torturando a la chica mientras él se reía como un completo psicópata.

-¡Na-Natsu, para! ¡Por favor!-Suplicaba entre risas y lágrimas la chica, retorciéndose tratando –en vano- de sacarse de encima al Dragon Slayer. La pobre tenía todo el rostro rojo de vergüenza, Natsu no notaba que estaba en una posición un poco comprometida. Pero claro, Natsu era Natsu, demasiado inocente.

-¡Nunca! ¡Dime el secreto!-Le ordenaba divertido, aumentando la velocidad de sus dedos, pasando del abdomen a las axilas de la chica, provocando a su vez que las risas aumentaran también.

-¡Jamás!- Respondió riendo, Lucy sacudía la cabeza como loca. Ante la negación de la rubia, aumentó – todavía más- la velocidad de las cosquillas. Al final, Lucy se rindió-¡Vale! ¡Vale, Natsu! ¡Te lo ruego, para! ¡Te lo dice, cabeza de humo!-Pero el Dragon Slayer seguía provocando su risa-¡TE HE DICHO QUE TE LO DIRE, MALDITA SEA!

-Es que me gusta escuchar tu risa- Habló Natsu con una cálida sonrisa tras unos segundos en silencio por su parte, aquello dejó fuera de juego a la chica. Lucy paró de reír en seco tras las palabras del pelirosa y el sonrojo que antes estaba se extendió por toda su cara, dándole aspecto de un adorable tomate.

Natsu a su vez paró de hacerle cosquillas y la miró extrañado con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué Lucy había parado de reír? Es más ¿Por qué tenía aspecto de tomate?

Lucy alzó su mano y la colocó en el pecho del Dragon Slayer -justo donde su corazón latía- bajo su mirada. Suavemente lo empujó hacia delante, quitándoselo de encima, sin mirarse a los ojos. Natsu continuaba extrañado ante su comportamiento. No entendía que le pasaba a Lucy, pero antes de poder preguntárselo, ella habló con una voz tensa y con un tono muy bajo, audible para los oídos del pelirosa:

-Esa película la vi con mi madre, de pequeña. En realidad, no era un secreto- Y dicho esto, se cogió de las rodillas con los brazos y apretó el botón de "play" del mando, haciendo que la película se iniciara. Un silencio incomodo reino en la habitación mientras la música de la película llenaba el entorno extraño.

…

Desde el respaldo del sofá, observó fascinado cómo Lucy tomaba notas como una loca, con la inspiración bombeando por sus venas. Nada más terminar la película, la rubia iluminó su rostro con una deslumbrante y nostálgica sonrisa y corrió al escritorio a ponerse manos a la obra, y así llevaba una hora entera, sin parar, toda emocionada. A Natsu le había encantado la película; era muy alegre y graciosa, aunque su mente no lograba comprender algunas partes. También le había gustado observar –de reojo y sin que se diera cuenta- como Lucy sonreía, se reía, se emocionaba mientras la película avanzaba. Y el chico sabía por qué de esas reacciones, todo lo referido a su madre era muy sagrado para ella, y él lo respetaba por completo. Porque la comprendía, para Natsu, todo lo de Igneel era muy valioso e importante.

A Lucy se le cayó un mechón de pelo de la coleta alta que se había hecho para escribir cómodamente y una sensación extraña recorrió el cuerpo de Natsu, el cual se encontraba con su cabeza en el respaldo, observándola intensamente. Las yemas de sus dedos comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas hasta que –para alivio de él-, la rubia se dio cuenta y retiró detrás de su oreja aquel molesto mechón acompañada de una mueca de fastidio que hizo que al Dragon Slayer se le extendiera una sonrisa por todo el rostro.

Era extraño. Desde que se reencontraron, las cosas con Lucy habían sido un como raras. Había momentos en los que parecía que el año no había afectado en nada a su relación y había otros, que lo aturdían por completo y le ponían nervioso. Y a Natsu no le gustaba para nada ponerse nervioso.

* * *

 **Bueno, en este capítulo ha sido un poco suave, pero os aseguro que dentro de nada comenzará el concurso Xd Tengo que contar la convivencia entre nuestros dos protagonista, si no no tendría gracia. Espero que os haya gustado.**


	5. Capítulo 5: Carrera de las preguntas

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a** _ **Fairy Tail**_ **, cuyo creador es** _ **Hiro Mashima**_ **.**

 **Capítulo 5** **: La "Carrera de las preguntas".**

* * *

El café aún caliente corrió por la garganta de la maga celestial, quemando su interior sin compasión; aun así, aguantó el gemido de dolor que trepaba por esta. Debería haberse esperado más, pensó Lucy adolorida, pero lo necesitaba con urgencia. Estaba demasiado cansada para que le importara si le dolía o no. Y aquel líquido negro y amargo le proporcionaba la energía que necesitaba para enfrentar el primer día del concurso.

Lucy sintió unos ojos sobre ella y miró hacia delante, desviando su vista del café a una chica de cabellos azules recogidos por una cinta, la cual bebía otro, que la miraba fijamente.

-Lu-chan, ¿Te encuentras bien? Parece que no has dormido muy bien-Le preguntó su amiga Levy McGarden un poco preocupada por el estado de la rubia, sentada enfrente.

-Levy-san tiene razón, "Rival de amor" parece muy cansada- Estuvo de acuerdo Juvia a su izquierda, con una taza de chocolate entre las manos, también humeante.

\- No, tranquilas, estoy bien-Les dijo a las tres, dejando el café en el platito lanzando un suspiro al aire. Erza –la cual se encontraba a su derecha- la miró con una ceja levantada, sin creerse sus palabras. Las ojeras que tenía debajo de los ojos la delataban.

-¿Ha sido por el estúpido de Natsu por lo que estas así?-Preguntó Titania, con sus ojos puestos en ella y una sonrisa maligna en el rostro. Lucy asintió dejando a la maga de la armadura a cuadros, estaba claro que Erza tenía una idea muy equivocada.

-Se pasa toda la noche roncando…-Se quejó cogiéndose la cabeza Lucy con ambas manos, con desesperación. Erza al escuchar eso, se relajó y se sonrojó de tal manera que se podía camuflar perfectamente entre su pelo- Y encima, ha sido una semana horrible.

-¿Y eso? Yo pensaba que se llevaban bien-Preguntó Levy inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Sí, si nos llevamos bien, pero…-Mustió Lucy molesta, recordando todo por lo que había pasado. Sacudió la cabeza al notarse otra vez cansada- Estamos hablando de Natsu. ¿Tú realmente crees que ha sido fácil enseñarle?

Sin poder evitarlo, un recuerdo se coló por su mente. Ella; con ropa deportiva, y él; con la misma vestimenta de siempre. Ambos en un extenso prado, lejos de Magnolia y de alguna que otra mirada curiosa que pudiera copiarles la historia para su prueba. Delante de los dos magos, se encontraba Capricornio, el espíritu celestial de la rubia, con una gota de sudor en la nuca. Lucy también la tenía, aunque ella en vez de permanecer tranquila como el espíritu, estaba muy enfadada con el Dragon Slayer. ¿Por qué? Porque no quería cantar. Y así llevaban por media hora, tratando de convencer al cabezota que aún seguía negándose a hacerlo.

 _-¡Natsu, maldita sea! ¡Tienes que cantar, la prueba es de Canto! ¡Y también de Baile!_ \- Gruñía exasperada la maga celestial, al límite de su paciencia.

- _Que no._

 _-¡Te juro que te voy a dar la paliza de tu vida como no cantes!_ -Explotó la rubia levantando los brazos de una manera muy brusca amenazándolo de una manera muy violenta y poco femenina, comenzando a caminar hacia el pelirosa pero antes de alcanzarlo, el espíritu celestial en vista de lo que iba a pasar a continuación, la cogió de la cintura y la alzó como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratara. Lucy por su parte, maldecía e insultaba al mago, moviendo las piernas hacia delante y hacia atrás, queriendo –en vano- avanzar.

– _Natsu -san. Debe haber una razón por la que no quiera cantar usted_ \- Le habló amablemente como si no pasara nada, Capricornio.

Natsu resopló cansado, descruzando los brazos de su pecho.

- _Yo…Yo no sé cantar_ -Confesó con vergüenza y un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, desviando su mirada de los dos individuos que se encontraban delante del mago. Lo había dicho de tal manera que parecía que aquello fuera como si le pidieran a Erza que dejara de comer pasteles, vamos, una desgracia. " _Será imbécil_ " pensó Lucy ya más calmada, mirando con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entre cerrados al pelirosa.

 _-¡Maldita sea, Natsu! ¡Yo tampoco sé, por eso lo he llamado!_ -Gritó la maga, señalando al espíritu cabra, que miraba a Natsu asintiendo.

Sí. Había sido una semana muy dura. A parte de tener que aprenderse la letra y la coreografía, debía ayudar a Capricornio a enseñar a Natsu a cantar y a bailar; el pobre no mentía cuando había dicho que no sabía hacerlo, pero ahora que lo pensaba en frio y habiéndole visto, no se le daba nada mal. Además, por las noches la maga se quedaba hasta tarde perfeccionando los trajes junto con Virgo o planeando la puesta en escenario. Toda una semana estresante.

-La verdad es que tienes razón- Mencionó Levy, con una gotita de sudor en la nuca, rascándose la mejilla. Volviendo ya a la realidad a Lucy, que se había perdido en sus recuerdos- A mí me ha pasado algo parecido con Gajeel…-Confesó agachando la cabeza, a su alrededor se formó un aura muy tensa y deprimente. Pobrecita, ella también lo debió pasar mal. Lucy sintió una enorme empatía por su amiga de cabellos azules. Gajeel era un hueso duro de roer.

-¡Pues Juvia con Gray-sama no ha tenido ningún problema!-Exclamó la maga de agua, con la misma energía de siempre-¡Es más, Juvia y Gray-sama se lo han pasado de miedo juntos!- Su mirada-que pasó de ser alegre a intensa- se dirigió hacia la rubia, y añadió con orgullo y una ceja levantada:-¡Juntos!

-¿Por qué repites "juntos" mientras me miras así?-Preguntó Lucy suspirando, aun sabiendo la respuesta. Juvia comenzó a explicarles con pelos y señales la maravillosa semana que había pasado con Gray, aburriendo a las tres magas que habían a su alrededor.

Detrás de la chica se escucharon unos pasos; Lucy vio como sus amigas abrían sus ojos y sus bocas con sorpresa-y Juvia interrumpía su relato-. La mujer giró su cuerpo para observar lo que causaba aquella reacción en ellas, y al reconocer a la persona que había detrás de ella, reaccionó de la misma manera.

-¡Oh, al fin os encuentro! Llevo buscándoos desde que llegamos, parecía como si se os hubiera tragado la tierra- Su cabello rosa se agitó cuando una brisa alcanzó su rostro, quitando con ella la capucha de su capa, mostrando por completo la cara de la recién llegada.

-¡Meredy!-Exclamaron las tres magas, sentadas junto a la pequeña mesa de madera en la terraza de la cafetería que daba al rio. La susodicha sonrió aún más y soltó una risa, sacudiendo su mano, saludándolas con alegría.

Y así, comenzaron a armar escándalo, lanzando preguntas con rapidez, sin darle tiempo a la pobre chica a contestar. La maga de espiritus celestiales se había sorprendido mucho al verla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Lucy, acercándose a Meredy.

-¿Dónde te fuiste?-Preguntó Juvia, igual.

-¿Dónde está el resto?-Preguntó Erza.

-¿Cómo es que te dejas ver?-Preguntó Levy.

-¡Esperad, por favor! ¡Dadme tiempo a contestar las preguntas!-Alzó un poco la voz, un poco abrumada de tantas preguntas. Al hacerlo, varias personas giraron sus cabezas hacia el escándalo. Meredy, evitando todas las miradas, cogió una silla y se sentó junto a Lucy y Juvia, en una esquina. Señaló a Lucy, comenzando a contestarlas a todas- Vengo a ver el concurso-Después señaló a Juvia- Fuimos en busca de gremios oscuros- A continuación, a Erza- Están todavía saludando a los del gremio- Y finalmente, a Levy- Tras lo de Zeref, el Congreso nos dio el visto bueno pero sin exculpar nuestros pecados. Nos dejó caminar entre la gente con una condición: ir localizados- De su capa, sacó la mano derecha donde tenía una especie de pulsera con una gema en el centro, que brillaba en aquel momento con una luz roja- Esta pulsera les dice dónde estamos en cada momento y de vez en cuando nos miran a través de ella-Les explicó mirando la gema-¡Venga, saludar al Consejo!-Les animó alegremente mientras sacudía su mano izquierda delante de la gema.

En la nuca de todas las magas, excepto Meredy, apareció una gota de sudor. No había cambiado nada, seguía igual que siempre. La maga de cabellos rosas pidió un café cuando se acercó un camarero. Mientras esperaban a que trajeras su pedido comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales, hasta que llegó el tema de su llegada a Magnolia.

-¿El concurso?-Preguntó Levy extrañada mirando con el ceño fruncido a la pelirosa que ya comenzaba a beber su café recién traído. Que todo Crime Sorcière había ido hasta Magnolia exclusivamente para ver aquel concurso era un poco excesivo y extraño.

-Ya, es un poco raro, pero cuando mencioné al resto que era Fairy Tail el que haría el concurso hubo unos cuantos que quisieron ir de inmediato- Meredy sonrió significativamente mirando de reojo a Erza, la cual se había sonrojado bastante pillando lo que pretendía decir en realidad. El resto de magas sonrieron contentas, la peliroja merecía un final feliz por fin, había luchado demasiado, necesitaba relajarse de una buena vez. La recién llegada continuó- Erik-oh, es verdad que no sabéis su verdadero nombre- bueno, pues Cobra dijo que tenía "asuntos pendientes" que finiquitar-Hizo las comillas con los dedos, pero ninguna comprendió- Y Jellal dijo que tenía que buscar un libro en la biblioteca de Magnolia, la que está al sur pasando el rio dentro de diez minutos- Lucy, Levy y Juvia sonrieron divertidas captando la indirecta por completo-y quien no- y a juzgar por el aumento del sonrojo de la maga de armadura también. Jellal le estaba pidiendo a través de Meredy que se reunieran tras meses sin verse. Lucy no podía evitar pensar que todo aquello era super tierno y romántico.

Erza se levantó de la silla torpemente, sin mirar a ninguna de las presentes, ocultando sus ojos detrás de su flequillo rojizo. Su cuerpo temblaba un poco, haciendo que sonara un tintineo a causa de su armadura.

-Yo…Yo creo que debería irme…La pre-preparación del concurso…si…Y esas cosas. Bu-bueno, no-nos vemos- Inclinó la cabeza despidiéndose de las presentes, dejó el dinero de su consumición en la mesa con fuerza, haciendo que esta saltara un poco y asustara a las chicas, y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, casi tropezándose con un anciano.

Las cuatro chicas, que habían estado aguantando, estallaron a risas, ganándose más miradas reprochadoras. Ver a Erza tan nerviosa y sonrojada no era algo que se viera todos los días. La temible Titania, una de las mujeres más fuertes de Fairy Tail, tartamudeando y sorprendida, sin tener el control de la situación. Increíble.

Levy suspiró de repente con los ojos entornados y una sonrisa tonta, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos, llamando la atención del resto.

-Ojalá yo tuviera una historia de amor tan bonita como la que se traen esos dos- Volvió a suspirar, con aires de soñadora, imaginándose en brazos de un príncipe a caballo. Juvia y Lucy resoplaron divertidas, haciendo que Levy las mirara con confusión y recobrara la postura-¿Qué? ¿De qué os reis? ¿Acaso no puedo soñar con tener un romance así?-Cuestionó con molestia, haciendo un puchero.

-Levy-san. Ya tiene una historia de amor así- Juvia sonrió al ver como seguía la confusión en el rostro de la maga de escritura mágica, era divertido verla tan confundida.

-¿Yo?

-Claro, Levy. No trates de ocultarnos lo. Hay cierto Dragon Slayer de Hierro que te ha llegado hasta el corazón- Lucy observó con maldad la reacción de la maga, con la taza en los labios. El rostro de Levy comenzó a echar humo y a ponerse muy rojo, causando que la recién llegada soltara una débil risita y que Lucy y Juvia sonrieran cómplices intercambiando unas miraditas.

-¡Qué demonios estáis diciendo, Lu-chan, Juvia! ¿¡ _Yo_ con Gajeel!? ¡Imposible!¡Simplemente imposible!-Las tres estallaron a risa, aumentando el enojo de la maga sonrojada. Levy apretó los dientes casi sintiendo como iba a estallar de vergüenza- ¡Además! ¡Lu-chan, tú también! ¿¡Te crees que no nos vemos dado cuenta!? ¿¡Eh!?-Atacó a la rubia con una actitud a la defensiva, sorprendiendo a Lucy por completo.

-¿Yo, _qué_?-Preguntó esta, con una ceja bajada y una sonrisa de satisfacción, confusa por la acusación de su amiga.

-¡ _Tú_ con Natsu!-Aclaró la pequeña peliazul, aun sonrojada.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en la mesa. Lucy le costó asimilar lo que su amiga insinuaba del Dragon Slayer de Fuego y ella mientras era observada por todas las magas, esperando la reacción de esta. Los colores comenzaron a trepar por el rostro de la maga estelar, a la vez, su corazón comenzó a bombear sangre con rapidez. Un momento…

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¡ESPERA! ¿¡QUÉ!?-Estalló Lucy despertando por fin de su shock, levantándose de la silla, provocando que la mesa saltara por segunda vez en el día. Todas se asustaron ante aquel movimiento tan brusco- ¿Con Natsu? ¿Yo? Todas lo conocéis, a ver. Él y los temas románticos como que no combinan, es decir, no existen. ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!

-¡Ja! ¿A que ahora no mola tanto divertirse a costa de alguien?-Se burló Levy cruzándose de brazos. Lucy le lanzó una mirada asesina. No podía reprocharle nada. Tenía todo el derecho a vengarse.

-Lucy-san, Juvia piensa que Natsu-san y Lucy-san harían muy buena pareja-Comentó Juvia con una sonrisa malvada, asintiendo levemente. Y añadió en voz baja: -Así Juvia se desharía de su Rival de amor- Lucy negó con brusquedad aquella insinuación. " _¿Llevaría algo el café?"_ pensó la rubia, dudando del contenido del líquido negro y del chocolate.

-Además, no creo que no existan los romances para Natsu, al fin y al cabo, uno termina enamorándose de alguien-Rebatió la maga de escritura, más calmada-Incluso aunque sea Natsu Dragneel.

-¡Que os digo que no existen! En su cabeza solo hay: peleas, comidas y dormir. Nada más.

-Te olvidas de algo-Le recordó Meredy, sorbiendo un poco de su café, mirándola con las cejas levantadas. Lucy sintió un mal presentimiento.

-¿El qué?-Musitó la maga estelar, volviéndose a sentar, sintiendo como las energías se le iban de su cuerpo. Este tema no le gustaba, se arrepentía de haber bromeado a costa de Levy.

-También existe "Lucy" en su cabeza- Continuó la maga de cabellos rosas, sonrojando a la mencionada. Dios mío, la maga celestial pensaba que le iba a dar algo- No conozco mucho a Natsu-san, pero lo he visto en acción y siempre está cuidando de ti, sobre todas las personas-femeninas-.

-No se os olvide la vez en la que arrancó el Cerezo Arco Iris, aun sabiendo las consecuencias de sus actos-Añadió más sal a la herida, Levy, mirando la cara/tomate de la rubia.

-Y según Mirajane-san, tras la invasión de los Dragones, Natsu-san y Lucy-san se abrazaron de una manera muy tierna-Aportó también la maga de agua, asintiendo junto con las otras dos.

-También en la presentación del concurso, por la tele-lacri pude ver como ambos estaban con las manos entrelazadas- Dijo Meredy con corazones en los ojos, emocionada al recordar el momento.

Todo lo que las magas que tenía Lucy delante era verdad, no podía negarlo, excepto lo del tema del romance. Natsu se había mostrado muy tierno con ella en esos momentos, pero eso no daba lugar a insinuar que pudieran estar entre los dos enamorados o llegar –siquiera- a tener un romance. Estaban hablando del Dragon Slayer. Del hiperactivo, destructivo e inocente Natsu Dragneel. Simplemente im-po-si-ble.

…

-Malditas imbéciles- Gruñó Lucy mientras abría la puerta del portal de su casa. Llevaba un dolor de cabeza que no podía ni con su alma.

Tras esa "agradable" conversación cada una marchó hacia su casa (Meredy se fue a la de Juvia) y durante el trayecto del café a casa, Lucy no había podido evitar darle vueltas al asunto, aun sabiendo que acabaría fatal. Y así fue, ahora le palpitaba la cabeza dolorosamente y tenía un humor de perros.

Subió las escaleras de una en una, gruñendo de dolor con cada escalón. La chica tenía ganas de llegar a su reconfortarle habitación y dormir hasta el día siguiente, pero no podía ser. Esta noche sería el primer día de concurso y debía estar completamente despierta. Para colmo, aún tenía que hacer la comida y seguramente el animal que tenía como compañero estaría ahora mismo subiéndose por las paredes del hambre. ¡Que pocas ganas tenía de hacer algo!

Ya con la llave metida en la cerradura, la giró, empujó la puerta hacia dentro y al abrirse, un agradable olor entró por sus fosas nasales alterando a su estómago que rugió a continuación con gusto. Aquello la extrañó –y asustó- bastante, no reconocía aquel aroma. Caminó despacito, tratando de no hacer ruido, cruzando la entrada de su casa, observando si había algo roto o quemado pero para su sorpresa no fue así. Ya asegurado el lugar, se dejó guiar por el olor que procedía de la cocina, confundiéndola más. Se asomó a la habitación para encontrar la mesa perfectamente puesta para dos personas y el horno en marcha pero sin rastro de nadie. Con el ceño fruncido, caminó hasta el horno y se agachó para observar el interior de este. Dentro se hacía un delicioso pollo acompañado de patatas y alguna que otra verdura, causando que la rubia salivara demasiado. ¡Qué hambre!

-¡Hola Lucy! ¿Qué tal te lo has pasado?-Le saludó alegre una voz masculina de repente, asustándola. La mujer se levantó de golpe, dándose la cabeza contra la encimera, alertando al que acababa de entrar por la puerta de la cocina. El individuo corrió hacia ella cuando la oyó quejarse de dolor -¿Estas bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?-Preguntó Natsu agachándose a su lado preocupado por el golpe que se había dado, para luego cogerle la cabeza y observar si se había hecho sangre o no- Deberías tener más cuidado.

Entonces, Lucy se dio cuenta de la ausencia de ropa en el cuerpo del Dragon Slayer, vestido únicamente con una toalla envuelta en su cintura, dejando a la vista el resto. La piel del pelirosa estaba húmeda y caliente, causando escalofríos y sonrojos en la mujer al sentirla contra la suya. A juzgar por su aspecto, acababa de salir de la ducha.

-¡Na-Natsu, apártate!-Dijo muy nerviosa por su cercanía y desnudez, empujando al pobre chico hacia atrás-¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Por qué esta la mesa puesta y un pollo haciéndose en el horno? ¿Y por qué demonios estás desnudo? ¿Y por-?-Antes de pronunciar una sola palabra más, la mano del Dragon Slayer tapó su boca, silenciándola por completo.

El pobre pelirosa había tratado –en vano- de responder a todas sus dudas, pero al haber sido pronunciadas con tanta rapidez, no le había dado tiempo a hacerlo.

-¡Calla y déjame hablar, maldita sea!-Exclamó Natsu harto de tanta pregunta, con el pelo mojado y despeinado, dándole aspecto muy atractivo para los ojos de la chica-y para cualquiera-. Cosa que empeoraba su situación- Me estaba dando una ducha cuando he sentido un olor, he ido a ver de quién pertenecia y eras tú. No me ha dado tiempo a cambiarme como ves-Lucy emitió un sonidito tratando de hablar pero el chico tapó con más fuerza la boca de su amiga, evitando que lo hiciera-Silencio. He hecho todo esto- A "todo esto" se refería a la mesa puesta y el pollo- porque te he notado últimamente muy cansada y como hoy era el primer día del concurso, quería…-Natsu trataba de encontrar la palabra correcta, sin notar que Lucy se había puesto completamente roja, más de lo que ya estaba- quería que descansaras hasta la noche. ¡Por una vez que trato de ser amable y portarme bien, y vas tú y comienzas a actuar como una histérica!-Le reprochó el pelirosa con el ceño fruncido y sacudiendo su cabeza, soltando a la maga.

Ser regañada por Natsu era demasiado raro para ella. Pero gracias a eso, la chica había conseguido relajarse aunque fuera un poco.

-Está bien, está bien. Lo siento, no debí reaccionar así, solamente estoy un poco estresada-Se disculpó Lucy evitando la mirada del Dragon Slayer- De todas formas… ¿Has hecho tu toda la comida? Mejor dicho. ¿Sabes cocinar?-Preguntó sorprendida cogiendo la mano que le tendía Natsu para levantarse.

-Que va, lo ha hecho todo Mira- Soltó una risa con diversión, rascándose la nuca. La maga se había sorprendido mucho al pensar que supiera cocinar- Simplemente le he pedido que me lo pusiera para llevar, así podrías después dormir.

-Es muy amable por tu parte-Le agradeció Lucy con una sonrisa. A veces, Natsu hacia cosas muy tiernas por ella.

-Así podré dormir en tu cama como favor por la comida y eso- Condicionó el Dragon Slayer con un tono burlón, quitando la ternura del acto a ojos de la maga que se volvió contra él, con enojo.

-¡SABÍA YO QUE ERA DEMASIADO BUENO PARA SER VERDAD!-Gritó Lucy con el puño alzado-¡Casi me engañas, Natsu Dragneel, casi!-Y comenzó a perseguirlo por toda la cocina. El chico soltó una carcajada y cogiéndose la toalla, corrió huyendo de la loca que lo perseguía.

…

El corazón de Lucy parecía querer atravesar sus costillas, sus músculos hasta la piel y correr libre. Su cuerpo temblaba más que un flan siendo observado por la pequeña Dragon Slayer del Cielo. La mujer nunca había sentido tanto miedo y nervios en su vida.

Con su mano temblorosa apartó un poco la cortina que la separaba del público, y observó a través de ella con terror como estaba todo abarrotado. En la plaza de la catedral podían haber más de diez mil personas esperando a que comenzara el famoso y nuevo concurso de Fairy Tail celebraba en honor a San Valentín, donde los magos de dicho gremio competirían en parejas.

Al lado de la maga, una pequeña niña de cabellos azules observaba también la cantidad de gente del lugar con una mueca de espanto. Wendy, la Dragon Slayer del Cielo, estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico. Debajo de la celeste y la rubia, una Exceed blanca con indiferencia la multitud.

-Ha-ay mucha ge-gente, Lu-Lucy-san-Murmuró Wendy temerosa, temblando como una hoja.

-Y-Y que lo di-digas, Wendy-Estuvo de acuerdo la maga celestial, en el mismo estado de nerviosismo que la pobre niña.

-Deberíais calmaros, dais pena- Suspiró cansada Charle, con los brazos cruzados, también observando la multitud- En los Grandes Juegos Mágicos hubo más gente y no os vi en ese estado tan patético.

Antes de que pudieran contestar la Exceed, una música irrumpió la conversación anunciando el inicio del primer día del concurso. En lo que quedaba de escenario, entre una nube de arena, apareció Max, un mago de Fairy Tail, el cual se encargaría de hacer de presentador.

-¡Buenas tardes y bienvenidos al Concurso Fairy Love, donde todos nuestros magos participarán en una multitud de pruebas donde demostraran su amor hacia su pareja!- Se escucharon gritos como "¡Que amor ni ocho cuartos!" y otros más, logrando que se le creara una gotita de sudor en la nuca. Ignorando el comentario, continuó con su energía-¡Mi nombre es Max Alors, y yo seré el presentador de este concurso, que se emitirá todos los viernes a las 6!-Anunció caminando por el escenario, dirigiéndose exclusivamente a una cámara, que lo seguía rebitando. Max se paró en seco y señaló al extremo opuesto del escenario, donde habían unas escaleras. El foco que lo había seguido mientras caminaba, se dirigió a aquel lugar, mientras hablaba-¡Y ahora, sin más dilación, presentaré a los jueces de este concurso!- Subiendo aquellas escaleras apareció el Maestro de Fairy Tail, vestido de gala con un esmoquin negro conjuntado por una corbata roja, iluminado por el foco- ¡Makarov Dreyar, nuestro Maestro!- El anciano saludó efusivamente al público y se dirigió hacia donde se alzaba una mesa con micrófonos. De un salto se sentó en la silla, cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía seguían grabándolo, mostró una tensa sonrisa. Max había avanzado hasta la mesa donde se sentarían los jueces mientras Makarov era el centro de atención. Volvió a señalar la escalera y el foco dejó de iluminar al Maestro para hacerlo a…-¡Mirajane Strauss!- Mira subió las escaleras con cuidado de no caerse. Llevaba un vestido de color azul, donde se dejaba ver su pierna derecha por una raja, todo conjuntado con unos tacones del mismo color. Saludó con una tierna sonrisa y se dirigió a la mesa. El foco no se movió de sitio-¡Y por último, Erza Scarlett!- La nombrada salió temblando levemente, al parecer, Lucy no era la única que tenía miedo escénico. Erza caminó como un robot hasta la mesa, mientras el foco la iluminaba. La maga llevaba un vestido blanco con un cinturón dolado conjuntado por sus tacones del mismo color. Ya sentada, inclinó su cabeza a modo de saludo. Max soltó una risita.

-¡Lucy, Wendy, Charle!-Las llamó Levy de repente, provocando que las tres dejaran de mirar a través de la cortina y dirigieran su mirada a la maga de escritura-¡Preparaos, que vamos a salir dentro de nada!

-¿Ya-ya?-Exclamaron temerosas las dos primeras, abrazadas. Levy asintió, frunciendo el ceño por la reacción de las dos chicas. Charle suspiró y miró a todos los lados.

-Oye ¿Y dónde están los chicos?-Preguntó la Exceed, dándose cuenta de la ausencia de estos.

Lucy y Natsu habían llegado a la plaza donde se hacia el concurso hacia unos treinta minutos, y cuando subieron al escenario, todos se encontraban charlando tranquilamente con sus respectivas parejas. En algún momento, todos se habían esfumado.

-Les han llevado abajo del escenario, para comenzar cuanto antes las pruebas. Al parecer no serán solamente en la plaza-Le informó Levy señalando unas escaleras que descendían hasta el suelo, agachándose para estar a la altura de Charle. Mientras charlaban, Max explicaba en qué consistía el concurso y las pruebas que se someterían.

-¿Qué tipo de prueba será?-Preguntó aun nerviosa la pequeña Dragon Slayer.

-Seguramente sea como un test- Sugirió Charle, cruzándose de brazos- Si no, no nos habrían separado para contestar unas preguntas.

-Podría ser…-Estuvo de acuerdo la rubia. " _Espero que Natsu y yo podamos acertar la mayoría de ellas_ " pensó un tanto preocupada. No estaba muy segura de saber todo acerca de Natsu, ni que él tampoco lo hiciera. Nunca se había sincerado o se había parado a hablar con él de ese tipo de cosas.

Nada más llegar al lugar, tras unos instantes de conversación entre todos, apareció uno de los organizadores del concurso, con dos montones de hojas y bolígrafos, y les separó en dos grupos para que contestaran una serie de cuestiones. Las preguntas habían sido muy variadas; desde la altura de la rubia hasta sus gustos musicales, unas intimas y otras no tanto. Pero ninguna iba relacionada con las otras. Lucy trató de contestar a todas a tiempo y claramente, teniendo en cuenta que Natsu debería responderlas, pero le quitaron la hoja cuando solamente le faltaban 3 por contestar.

Una chica vestida de uniforme se les acercó interrumpiendo su charla, con una libreta en la mano y unos cascos en las orejas, era una de las que trabajaban para que el concurso funcionara bien. Todas la observaron aproximarse, sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación.

-¡Hola chicas! Lamento interrumpirlas, pero está a punto de comenzar, por lo que debéis ir a vuestros puestos- Les avisó con una sonrisa, señalando al resto de chicas que se encontraban ya colocadas y preparadas para que comenzara el espectáculo.

Todas se dejaron guiar por la chica de uniforme hasta el centro del escenario, apartándose de la cortina. Desde el lugar se podía escuchar los gritos y los aplausos del público, y sobre todo ese ruido, la voz de Max por megafonía anunciando a las participantes. Acto seguido, la cortina comenzó a correrse a ambos lados, descubriendo la otra parte del escenario e iluminando a las chicas intensamente, provocando que algunas se taparan la vista y soltaran una queja por culpa del foco que las apuntaba. El escándalo que antes se escuchaba se fue intensificando paulatinamente, todos los que habían ido a Magnolia para verlas estaban emocionados.

Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a aquella luz tan intensa, apartó su mano que la protegía de dañarse la vista y se vio a sí misma en una pantalla que estaba en frente del escenario, tapando una parte del público. Todas las participantes del concurso iban deslumbrantes, arrebatadoras y hermosas: Evergreen; llevaba un vestido blanco con volantes verdes, el pelo recogido con una coleta alta y unos tacones del mismo color que las decoraciones de su prenda. Wendy; llevaba un vestido color rojo, con un gran lazo blanco en la cintura, su pelo lo llevaba suelto y calzaba unas sabrinas de color marrón. Charle; llevaba un vestido rosa con detalles blancos y azules, conjuntado con un lazo en su cola con los mismos colores. Juvia vestía un vestido largo de color azul marino, casi negro, que le llegaba hasta el tobillo y debajo de este, calzaba unos tacones del mismo color. El pelo lo llevaba suelto. Levy; iba vestida con un vestido con rallas blancas y amarillas, conjuntadas con su calzado y su cinta del pelo. Y finalmente, Lucy; llevaba un vestido blanco y rosa, con un cinturón negro separando los colores. En sus pies llevaba unos tacones negros, que realzaban su figura. Su cabello estaba suelto, como Wendy y Juvia. Todas las magas que participarían en el concurso iban así de arregladas a petición de la prueba, en cambio, sus compañeros debían llevar ropa elástica y cómoda. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: Que los chicos tendrían una prueba física y las chicas, no.

-¡Aquí están nuestras preciosas magas! ¡Bienvenidas! ¡Madre mía, que guapas estáis!-Exclamó Max con el micrófono en la mano, caminando hacia ellas. El comentario acerca de las chicas había causado alguna que otra risa entre el público y el jurado. Todas miraban impactadas la cantidad de personas, que les devolvían la mirada. El mago de arena se colocó entre Juvia y Levy y pasó los brazos por los hombros de las dos chicas-causando que pegaran un pequeño salto, despertando de su petrificación- mirando siempre a la cámara que les grababa-¡Y ahora solo falta sus valientes compañeros, los cuales están ya preparados y ansiosos por empezar las pruebas en la línea de salida! ¡Vamos a verlos!

Por la pantalla que tenía delante suya vio a todos los chicos en una calle- quien sabe dónde-, con una línea roja delante de ellos, marcando la salida. Todos se encontraban tal y como había dicho Max, ansiosos por comenzar. Natsu se encontraba en medio de todos, pegando saltos y estirando el cuerpo, como si fuera a correr un maratón. Lucy observó en la mirada del Dragon Slayer determinación y concentración, se sintió un poco aliviada. Si hubiera sido solamente correr, pues no se preocuparía, pero la prueba no consistía en eso.

\- Parece que quieren comerse el mundo. ¿Y para qué hacerlos esperar? ¡Que comience la primera prueba de este maravilloso concurso!-Volvió a exclamar con emoción, Max, separándose de Levy y Juvia. Caminó hasta colocarse en el filo del escenario, debajo de este, todos los magos de Fairy Tail que no participaban le observaron. Se le notaba que sabía y que le encantaba trabajar como presentador. Max señaló al público con el micrófono-¿Qué decís? ¿Comenzamos?-Preguntó a todas las personas con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Estas le respondieron con un grito en conjunto "¡Sí!" y él soltó una risa limpia. El chico de cabellos marrones asintió como si hubiera comprendido el mensaje y a continuación, giró su cuerpo en dirección a la mesa de los jueces, de una manera muy graciosa. Mirajane le tendió dos tarjetas de distintos colores: una rosa y otra azul. Lucy sospechó que cada color representaba la prueba de las chicas y de los chicos.

Max volvió al centro del escenario y leyó rápidamente la prueba- la tarjeta de color azul-. Al terminar de hacerlo, la lanzó lejos del escenario.

-Esta prueba consistirá en que cada chico demuestre sus conocimientos sobre su pareja- Explicó al público, mientras detrás de él aparecía una pequeña pantalla, donde aparecían dibujos para hacer la explicación más fácil y entendible. Charle tenía razón, la prueba era una especie de test-Deberán pasar una serie de obstáculos hasta llegar a la "Casilla Pregunta" y se quedarán allí hasta que no respondan a la pregunta que se les presente. Independientemente de que la respuesta sea correcta o incorrecta, repetirán este proceso hasta llegar al final del recorrido. Para aclarar: Esta prueba no es de velocidad o agilidad, sino de ver quién es el que acierta más. Los resultados serán revelados tras la prueba final. Dicho esto… ¡Que comience la "Carrera de las preguntas"!

Una sirena sonó alta y clara, dando por iniciada la prueba a la cual se someterían los chicos. Mientras los concursantes arrancaban a correr-y algunos volar-, al lado de las chicas aparecieron del suelo unos sillones con aspecto cómodo los cuales tenían delante una pantalla donde ponía "¡Preguntas –el nombre de su compañero-¡". Lucy había soltado un grito de sorpresa mientras los sillones se creaban, causando una risa colectiva. La maga de espíritus celestiales se sonrojó violentamente, avergonzada. Max le indicó a ella y a las demás que se sentaran mientras los magos realizaban la prueba, así podrían observar – en privado- las respuestas que acertaban.

A través de la pantalla que estaba enfrente del escenario, Lucy seguía el recorrido que realizaba su compañero, animándolo interiormente. Natsu iba el primero, a la par que Happy. Detrás de ellos, Gray y Gajeel, rivalizaban por el segundo puesto. En tercer lugar, corría solitariamente Romeo, abrumado por los que iban adelantados .Por último se encontraba Elfman gritando "¡HOMBRE!", el cual no era que digamos muy rápido. Evergreen se tiraba de los pelos porque su compañero fuera una masa de músculos y no una pluma. Los primeros se iban acercando al obstáculo númer la "Casilla Pregunta número 1".

-¡Natsu y Happy pelean por el puesto! ¿Quién será el que pase el obstáculo antes?-Comenzó a comentar la carrera el mago de arena con emoción- ¡Oh, al parecer en el pelotón por el segundo puesto se está habiendo una disputa entre los dos!- Se escuchó a lo lejos un "¡Tú puedes Gray-sama!-¡Y la pareja se topa con el primer obstáculo!- En la pantalla apareció un primer plano del lugar: Una fosa había sido cavada- ejem, Virgo, ejem- en medio de la calle, y de ella, salían unos troncos que servirían para poder pasar. En esta, Happy llevaba mucha ventaja.

El Exceed sonrió malvadamente, dando por ganada la primera prueba, pero no contó con el factor "Natsu". El mago de fuego, también sonrió al ver como su compañero se relajaba y se confiaba, entonces, justo al filo de la fosa, de sus pies salieron unas potentes e intensas llamas que lo impulsaron hacia arriba, saltando a Happy que volaba por el cielo hasta llegar a la otra punta. Por la pantalla se pudo escuchar perfectamente la risa malvada del Dragon Slayer al ver la cara blanca del Exceed de color azul. Y asi fue como Natsu llegó a la primera pregunta. Tras das unos pasos, se estampó de lleno contra una pared invisible, provocando una risa entre el público. Alrededor de él aparecieron unas runas, envolviéndolo por completo, mientras el mago sacudia la cabeza aturdido por el golpe. Por eso no podría salir.

La pantalla de Lucy fue sustituida la frase "Preguntas Natsu" por "Primera Pregunta". Abajo del título apareció la cuestión y a su vez, debajo de esta tres respuestas, dos de ellas de distinto color. Una en verde-indicando la respuesta correcta- y dos en rojo - indicando las respuestas incorrectas.

 _¿Qué es lo que más teme?_ Decía en su pantalla a la vez que aparecía en la barrera de Natsu. Lucy observó sorprendida la pregunta, era una íntima y muy complicada. Leyó las respuestas:

Las tormentas. X

Estar sola. V

No pagar la renta. X

" _No la acertará_ " Sentenció desviando su mirada de la pantalla de su sillón a la del escenario viendo como su compañero leía la pregunta y las respuestas con el ceño fruncido, muy concentrado " _No le he contado a nadie nada de eso, ni siquiera a él_ " No podía decirlo al aire, sería abrir su pequeña muralla y sentirse desnuda ante otra persona. Vulnerable y débil.

Natsu alzó su mano, con una pequeña y fugaz sonrisa en los labios -vista por un instante por la maga-, y pulsó una de las tres respuestas. A continuación, la barrera de runas que lo encerraba explotó dejándolo libre. Alrededor suyo, sus compañeros seguían dentro de sus barreras pensando la repuesta con calma, ya que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. Acto seguido, en la pantalla de Lucy apareció una palabra que la dejó sin respiración: "Correcto"

" _¿Cómo?"_ Se preguntó a sí misma incrédula, mirando por la pantalla a su compañero corriendo hacia el próximo obstáculo, sus cabellos revotaban alegres con cada paso que daba. El sonido de a su alrededor había sido aplacado por sus pensamiento. _"¿Cómo es posible que lo sepa?"_ No se hubiera sorprendido que hubiera dicho que la respuesta era la C, porque siempre estaba muy alterada con su tema económico. O la A, ya que hubo días en los que estaban de misión y durante esas tormentas, no paraba de gritar de miedo.

Lucy no comprendía nada. Natsu, el que parecía que viviera en su mundo, había acertado una pregunta muy personal de ella. Algo que solamente ella sabía y que se esforzaba por ocultar a todos. ¿Cómo era posible?

Pregunta 2: " _¿Comida favorita?"_

Yogur. V

Ramen. X

Helado. X

Natsu acierta la segunda pregunta en apenas unos segundos dentro de la barrera y pasa a la tercera. " _No lo entiendo_ " Pensó Lucy, muy sorprendida, conforme el tiempo pasaba.

Pregunta 3: _"¿Cuál era el sueño de Lucy de pequeña?_ "

Casarse con un príncipe encantador. X

Obtener las 12 llaves del Zodiaco. X

Entrar en un gremio de magos. V

Punto para Natsu, pasa a la siguiente prueba. Durante el obstáculo es adelantado por Gray, Romeo, Happy y Elfman, ya que consiste en aguantar sobre un tren que da vueltas esquivando unas bolas. Los Dragon Slayers pasan la prueba a duras penas. " _¿Tan transparente soy?_ "

Pregunta 4: " _¿Qué es lo que más le gusta?_ "

Ir de compras. X

Salir con chicos. X

Leer un libro. V

" _¿O es que…?_ ". 4/5 preguntas acertadas, Natsu corre por la calle principal de Magnolia, siendo el tercero. Liderando está Gray con 3/5 preguntas acertadas y en segundo lugar, Happy con 4/5 preguntas acertadas. Los tres pasan el último obstáculo con facilidad y llegan a la "Casilla Pregunta número 5". Lucy observa como el pelirosa está sudado a causa del esfuerzo pero aún conserva su sonrisa deslumbrante, sabe que las ha acertado todas. Ante ella, aparece en la pantalla la pregunta.

Pregunta 5: ¿Quién es la persona _más_ importante para Lucy?

" - " V

Erza Scarlett. X

Gray Fullbuster. X

El chico de pelo rosa alza su cabeza tras leer la pregunta, con la mano alzada, preparado para contestar. Gira su cuello y mira directamente a la cámara que lo grava en directo, pero la maga siente que la mira a ella. El rostro del chico no muestra ninguna emoción, todo lo contrario a Lucy. Entonces, antes de bajar su mano y responder, sus labios que hacía nada eran una línea perfecta se curvan y se abren para mostrar una perfecta y cálida sonrisa.

Natsu Dragneel, preguntas acertadas: 5/5.

" _También existe "Lucy" en su cabeza_ "

* * *

 **¡Dios mío este ha sido un capitulo muy, pero que muy largo! Lamento si se os ha hecho pesado pero los días del concurso siempre se harán más largos que los normales. Antes de nada una aclaración: No significa que no le importe Gray o Erza, es el que** _ **más**_ **. Por si alguien decía algo XD. Espero que os haya gustado ¡Nos vemos!**


	6. Capítulo 6: Cocina de las preguntas

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a** _ **Fairy Tail**_ **, cuyo creador es** _ **Hiro Mashima**_ **.**

 **Cuando aparezca ":D" no te olvides poner la canción "** _ **Summer Nights**_ **" de** _ **Olivia Newton**_ **y** _ **John Travolta**_ **. Durante el capítulo estará escrita en inglés y en español, pero aviso, la traducción está sacada de internet, si tiene un fallo, no es mi culpa Xd.**

 **La canción y la historia pertenecen a "** _ **Grease**_ **".**

 **Capítulo 6** **: Cocina de las preguntas.**

* * *

Cerró la llave de la ducha lentamente, haciendo que las últimas gotas de agua corrieran por su cuerpo bien formado, ya aseado tras la prueba; la cual había conseguido agotar la energía tanto mágica como la física de los magos. Resopló quitándose el agua de la boca y con una mano, se echó el pelo rosa hacia atrás, despegándose lo de la cara. Observó el techo, abriendo los ojos lentamente, apoyando su espalda contra las baldosas blancas de la ducha del gremio, viendo como el vapor se escabullía hacía arriba. El sonido de otras duchas era amortiguado por sus pensamientos.

Sabía que había acertado todas las preguntas sobre Lucy, para su sorpresa. En parte le alegraba porque eso significaba que había ganado a todos en la prueba, pero por otra… Le extrañaba el hecho de saber que conocía a la maga tan profundamente. Él ni siquiera hubiera respondido tan bien a ese tipo de preguntas sobre Happy, y eso que él había sido el que lo había criado. A decir verdad, ella nunca le había hablado de sí misma. Ni él de sí mismo. No habían tenido una oportunidad, y tampoco, en el caso de que si la hubieran tenido, habrían hablado de eso. Estaba totalmente seguro.

Entonces, si Lucy no le había contado nada… ¿Por qué sabía que tenía miedo a quedarse sola? " _Porque de pequeña siempre lo estuvo_ " ¿Por qué sabía que le encantaba el yogurt? " _Porque cada vez que lo come, sus ojos se iluminan y a continuación, tras meterse la cuchara en la boca y comerlo, suelta siempre un suspiro"_ ¿Por qué sabía cuál era su sueño de pequeña? " _Porque cuando la conocí, lo mencionó con notoria emoción"_ ¿Por qué sabía que le encantaba leer? " _Porque al igual que con el yogurt, se le iluminan los ojos y suspira cuando una parte le gusta. Y cuando una parte le disgusta, frunce el ceño y en su boca se le forma un puchero"_ O, la última pregunta de la última "Casilla Pregunta" lo había dejado con las defensas bajas. ¿Cuál era la persona más importante para ella?

Natsu sonrió entrecerrando los ojos, divertido. El vapor comenzaba a disiparse, y aunque afuera hiciera frio, su cuerpo no lo notaba.

Había sido todo un halago para él. Y por alguna razón se había sido enormemente feliz, al verse entre las opciones que se le presentaban para contestar. Aun no sabía si había acertado o no, pero en su interior le gritaba que sí. Estaba totalmente seguro. Que él era alguien importante para ella. Aunque fuera un poco egocéntrico que el Dragon Slayer pensara que era normal, él sido el primero en conocerla, el primero en llevarla al gremio, el primero en hacer un equipo, y mogollón de primeros más. Era normal, sí. Pero se sentía _extraño_. Muy extraño.

Suspiró pesadamente y sacudió su cabeza varias veces sacudiendo su pelo con el movimiento, tratando de quitarse esos pensamientos tan raros que lo inquietaban. No le gustaba estar preocupado por algo, era tonto, y lo desquiciaba. Amargarse la vida por algo, era perder el tiempo. Era mejor disfrutar de esta al máximo y apartar los problemas.

Decidió que ya llevaba suficiente tiempo en la ducha, y algún día debía salir porque el descanso se iba a acabar en cualquier momento. Y sinceramente no le apetecía ir desnudo por ahí como ya lo hacia el "Cabeza hielo". Alargó su brazo y cogió la toalla que colgaba de una percha dentro del pequeño lugar. Enrolló esta alrededor de su cintura y salió.

…

Cuando Natsu llegó al lugar donde continuaba el concurso, las chicas que participaban en él estaban rodeadas por una mesa cuadrada donde había todo lo necesario en una cocina, desde un horno hasta una nevera. Hasta incluso les habían puesto sobre su elegante ropa un delantal para que no se la marcharan. Al parecer el descanso estaba a punto de acabar, y menos mal que habían llegado justos. Tener que vestirse elegante no era algo que tardaras en un abrir y pestañear de ojos, cosa que hacía que el Dragon Slayer se sintiera más incómodo con las prendas de lo que ya estaba y como consecuencia de su incomodidad, su mal humor. Siendo el último del grupo de chicos que caminaban entre la multitud, se dejó guiar hasta el lugar reservado exclusivamente para Fairy Tail y algún que otro periodista. Sus compañeros lo felicitaron a él y a los demás, cuando ya habían tomado asiento, por su excelente participación en la primera prueba y les deseaban suerte en la final. Natsu resopló aburrido dejándose caer poco a poco en la silla hasta sentarse de una manera poco elegante para sus ropas. Happy, que estaba a su lado, lo miró un poco mal.

-¡Natsu, por favor! Siéntate bien, que va a empezar en nada-Le regañó el Exceed a su compañero, sacudiendo la mano sin parar- No quiero quedar mal delante de Charle.

El Exceed se había vestido con un pequeño esmoquin negro, una camisa blanca y una pajarita de color verde, como su marca de Fairy Tail. Al lado de él, el pelirosa, llevaba un esmoquin negro, con una camisa rosa claro y una corbata de color rojo.

-Happy no seas plasta. Encima que me he tenido que poner esta mierda de ropa, ahora tengo que comportarme bien. Pues no- Y frunciendo el ceño, se cruzó de brazos. Happy resopló murmurando "Idiota", sabiendo que lo escucharía el Dragon Slayer.

Antes de que pudiera responder a su insulto, un puño impactó contra la cabeza de Natsu, hundiéndolo más en la silla, casi rompiéndola. El Dragon Slayer soltó un grito de dolor y sorpresa tras el golpe, y frotándose la zona dolorida, se giró a encarar al imbécil que le había osado pegar. Pero claro, dicho imbécil no era nada más ni nada menos que Titania, o mejor dicho, Erza Scarlett, un poco enfadada. Acompañada por Jellal y el resto de su gremio, más apartados, respetando el momento –con miedo-. Los magos que se encontraban alrededor de Natsu y la peliroja, cogieron sus sillas y comenzaron a desplazarse hacia un lado, viéndose venir la inminente pelea. Los hombres de seguridad siguieron los movimientos de ambos, preparados para cualquier cosa.

-¡E-Erza!-Exclamó el pelirosa observando a Erza, con los sentimientos mezclados, abriendo mucho los ojos. Estaba entre asustado y sorprendido. Se suponía que debía estar en el escenario-¿Qué ha-haces tú aquí?

-¡No me cambies de tema, Natsu! Siéntate bien, maldita sea-Le ordenó la maga de armadura con una dura voz, señalando la silla. Sin tardar nada, el Dragon Slayer acató la orden como un buen perro. Pero Erza aún no había acabado-¡Debes comportante mejor! Estamos siendo vistos por mucha gente… ¿Qué crees que pensaran al verte tan arreglado y sentado como si te escociera el culo?-Natsu iba a responder pero no pudo ya que la maga siguió hablando- Pues mal. Osea, que si no te comportas bien… ¡Te cortaré la cabeza!- De la nada apareció una espada entre sus manos causando que varias personas se levantaran temiendo por la vida del pobre Dragon Slayer. Los de seguridad comenzaron a moverse de sus puestos y los del público se escandalizaron un poco. Al parecer Erza estaba causando más mala impresión que Natsu, pero claro, no quería perder la cabeza; por lo que no mencionó nada.

Por suerte para el chico y su cuello, y para los demás que estaban alrededor, un encargado apareció por el lugar en el momento justo con una mochila en sus manos preguntando por los participantes y la jueza que se había ido a buscar a sus amigos. Todos se acercaron al ser llamados al chico vestido de uniforme el cual, a continuación, les dio una especie de pantalla a cada uno de los concursantes. Natsu observó la lacrimal con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender muy bien para que sirviera. Al igual que el resto de personas. El encargado les explicó que servía para observar las preguntas que acertaba su pareja. Algunos al escuchar eso, le devolvieron el objeto diciendo "No me interesa" y otros no pronunciaron palabra alguna , pero continuaron con la lácrima entre sus manos. Y uno de esos era Natsu. El Dragon Slayer sentía curiosidad por saber cuánto sabia de él Lucy.

Un sonido llamó la atención de todo el público, y entre las cortinas apareció Max saludando y lanzando besos a la gente, la cual gritaba de emoción al verlo. El ruido incrementó considerablemente ante su llegada. El mago caminó hasta el filo del escenario atravesándolo por en medio de las mesas de Lucy y Juvia, que lo miraban con nerviosismo y vergüenza. Natsu dirigió sus ojos hacia su compañera, la estaba muy guapa con esas ropas tan elegantes en su cuerpo, aun siendo tapadas por su delantal rosa. Parecía que tenía un poco de miedo al estar tan expuesta a todos, ya que su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y por su pecho recorría una gota de sudor. El corazón del Dragon Slayer tembló furioso al verla en ese estado, necesitaba subir allí arriba y tranquilizarla. Por alguna razón, se sentía desesperado por hacerlo.

-¡Bienvenidos otra vez al Concurso Fairy Love! Tras la satisfactoria prueba de los chicos, ahora llega el turno de las chicas- El mago de arena señaló a sus espaldas a las concursantes nerviosas. De su bolsillo sacó una tarjeta de color rosa y la leyó para sí mismo con rapidez, sin pronunciar ninguna palabra de su contenido. Acto seguido, la lanzó lejos-¡Madre mía! En esta prueba nos hará ver un lado muy dulce de nuestras magas. Y por dulce quiero decir que… ¡Cocinarán!-Detrás del mago se escuchó un grito femenino colectivo "¡QUE!, que fue ignorado al instante. Max comenzó a caminar por el escenario como si estuviera hablando con un amigo- Veamos mis queridos amigos… ¿Qué es lo primero que debes conquistar de un chico?-Preguntó al aire, recibiendo al instante millones de gritos con diversas respuestas. Unas más sanas y que otras-¡Su estómago!-Dio la respuesta como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Erza, ya sentada en la mesa, asintió varias veces estando muy de acuerdo con lo que el mago decía-Pero claro, primero deben saber sus gustos para preparar un plato al _amor_ de su vida. Esta prueba se llama "Cocina de las preguntas", donde nuestras chicas deberán conocer _muy_ bien a su compañero para…-Hizo una pausa dramática mientras que atrás del todo, bajaba lentamente una pantalla-¡OBTENER LOS INGREDIENTES LEGENDARIOS!-Exclamó girándose de golpe señalando a la pantalla, donde salía varios ingredientes dorados, con pinta muy deliciosa. La jueza de cabellos rojos se le iluminó los ojos y la boca se le hizo agua, hoy podría comer seis tartas. Todos sospechaban, _ligeramente_ , que esta prueba había sido dictada por ella misma.

-¿Esta prueba no es muy estúpida?-Comentó Gray a Gajeel, este asintió estando de acuerdo. El mago de hielo llevaba un esmoquin azul oscuro, una camisa azul clara y una corbata azul eléctrico. Por su parte, el Dragon Slayer de Hierro, llevaba un esmoquin gris oscuro con rayas blancas, una camisa gris clara y una corbata del mismo color que sus ojos.

-¡No es para nada estúpida, Gray! Max tiene razón, lo primero que se debe conquistar es el estómago de un hombre-Le gritó Happy al mago de hielo, poniéndose de pie en su silla, sintiéndose por alguna razón ofendido- Estoy seguro de que Charle cocinará mejor que Juvia.

" _Todo el mundo cocina mejor que Juvia_ " pensaron los magos que se encontraban alrededor de estos, con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-¡Cocinar es de hombres!-Exclamó Elfman alzando su puño al aire. El mago de pelo blanco llevaba un esmoquin negro con una camisa roja y una corbata negra.

-No tiene nada que ver…-Murmuró Romeo, llevándose una mano a la cara, haciendo referencia al comentario del hombre musculado. El niño llevaba un esmoquin de color morado oscuro, con una camisa roja y una corbata blanca. Su pelo estaba peinado hacia atrás, siendo el único que se lo había arreglado, el resto iban igual que siempre.

-La prueba consiste en contestar el mayor de número posible de preguntas sobre tu compañero y así, obtener el ingrediente legendario para aumentar el dulzor de tu receta. Independientemente si sabe bien o no, cuantas más preguntas, más puntos. Ya explicada… ¡QUE COMIENZE "LA COCINA DE LAS PREGUNTAS"!

Una sirena sonó por toda la plaza provocando un grito de emoción del público y de los magos de Fairy Tail. En la pantalla que estaba en frente del escenario pudo ver como su compañera de cabellos rubios tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, fue como un torbellino de energía. Su rostro ya no mostraba el miedo y la inseguridad que tenía antes, causando que Natsu destensara su pose y se relajara viéndola coger los ingredientes, pero antes de ponerse a cocinar una pantalla apareció delante de la chica. Al mismo tiempo, en la lácrima que le había dado el encargado apareció una luz y en la pantalla de esta, unas letras. "Preguntas Lucy"

Pregunta 1: _¿Color favorito?_

Verde X

Azul X

Rojo V

Natsu parpadeó varias veces, comprendiendo poco a poco lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel momento. Esa era una de las preguntas que él había tenido que contestar.

Rojo como el fuego. Rojo como Igneel. Rojo como su marca. Si, el rojo era su color favorito porque le recordaba a su padre y a su elemento, pero él nunca se lo había dicho a la maga, ni a nadie. Natsu vio como Lucy estaba paralizada ante las posibilidades, como si pensara cual sería la correcta, mientras sus compañeras cocinaban con la pregunta ya contestada. El Dragon Slayer sintió un poco de decepción, aunque fuera normal. Entonces, en su pantalla apareció un "Correcto". Alzó la cabeza, en un movimiento brusco.

-¿Qué?-Exclamó sorprendido abriendo mucho los ojos, mirando a la pantalla del escenario, sin creerse que hubiera acertado. En el rostro de la maga se podía ver una pequeña sonrisa y un sonrojo, para desaparecer en un parpadeo en una mueca de concentración absoluta.

Entonces, en una pequeña explosión de colores apareció un saco de harina de color dorado que cayó a la mesa suavemente, tras unos segundos de levitación. Era el ingrediente secreto. Lucy había acertado. Por eso le entregaban aquello. La expresión de sorpresa de Natsu pasó a una sonrisa de alegría. Podían conseguirlo.

-¡Y NUESTRA MAGA CELESTIAL ES LA SEGUNDA QUE CONSIGUE EL INGREDIENTE LEGENDARIO!-Comentaba Max con el micrófono, pero Natsu no le hacía caso.

-¡VAMOS LUCY, TÚ PUEDES! - La animó levándose de su silla, poniéndose de pie. Provocando que algunos magos le miraran mal.

La maga levantó la cabeza sorprendida mientras estaba amasando la harina con huevo, ya que había sentido su nombre, y miró a la pantalla, donde se podía ver a Natsu saltando y lanzando llamas, animándola con energía. Rompiendo su concentración. El Dragon Slayer observó como la línea que se le habían formado en los labios de la maga paso a una sonrisa de alegría, iluminando –a sus ojos- la pantalla. Le había contagiado su alegría. Satisfecho, volvió a sentarse normal y miró el resto de la evolución de la prueba.

Pregunta 2: _¿Qué deseaba Natsu de pequeño?_

Encontrarse con su padre. V

Ser el más fuerte. X

Comer hasta reventar. X

Más tarde, Lucy acierta la segunda pregunta, obteniendo así el azúcar legendario. La maga se pone enseguida a hacer el glaseado mientras prepara el horno para meter la masa dentro, toda concentrada y manchada. Natsu desde su asiento, sonríe con orgullo, viendo como el resto de sus compañeros lo pasaban mal. Excepto Gray. El mago de hielo estaba cruzado de brazos con un pequeño sonrojo, notando que Juvia se sabía todas las respuestas de las preguntas que le decían ya que había conseguido los dos ingredientes legendarios del momento.

Pregunta 3: _¿Mayor miedo?_ Apareció en la lácrima portátil que sostenía Natsu.

Erza. X

Ser derrotado. X

No poder proteger. V

Con el pastel haciéndose en el horno y el glaseado preparado, Lucy acertó la tercera pregunta de la prueba, con un poco de dudas, provocando que segundos después apareciera el tercer ingrediente. Natsu había mostrado tener miedo a las tres opciones, no iba a discutirlo, pero sobre todo, a la última. Lucy sabía que no había nada en el mundo que aterrara más a Natsu que no poder proteger, luchar o estar junto a las personas que amaba. Lo había demostrado una multitud de veces y estaba segura, que seguiría haciéndolo. Natsu por su parte, se encontraba en un estado de felicidad máxima. Lucy había demostrado que le conocía mejor que mucha gente, sin ni siquiera decírselo. No entendía que podía significar aquello, tampoco le preocupaba, estaba demasiado emocionado. ¡IBAN A GANAR EL PRIMER DIA!

Algunos de los concursantes varones se encontraban desesperados y otros, más tranquilos, conforme avanzaba esta prueba. Por ahora, Juvia y Lucy iban empatadas, seguidas de Levy, después Wendy y Charle; y por último, Ever.

Otro parpadeo, y apareció la cuarta pregunta.

Pregunta 4: _¿Quién es la persona_ _más_ _importante para Natsu?_ Era la misma que la de su prueba, pero esta vez, era para Lucy. **(N.A: Quiero aclarar que cuando les dieron el papel con las preguntas que debían contestar, solamente debían responder con una palabra, no era de elegir entre las opciones que se les presenta. Estas, son añadidas por los colaboradores o jueces. Prosigamos, pues XD)**

Lisanna. X

Lucy. V

Wendy. X

" _Dios, esta es súper fácil_ " pensó Natsu con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras miraba como Gray se ponía un poco más tenso. Desde que se habían dado cuenta de que iban demasiado igualados, habían comenzado a discutir sobre quién ganaría de sus dos compañeras. Por ahora, el Dragon Slayer tenía ventaja sobre el Demon Slayer, ya que él las había acertado todas mientras que Gray, no.

Un destello rojo en su lácrima hizo que desviara su mirada de su rival hacia la pantalla. "Incorrecto" apareció en esta, causando confusión en el Dragon Slayer, que frunció el ceño al verlo. Lucy se había equivocado en la pregunta. ¿Cómo era posible? Natsu miró con sorpresa la pantalla que estaba enfrente del escenario, donde en ese momento la cámara grababa a su compañera. Los movimientos de la rubia ya no eran finos y calmados, si no torpes y nerviosos. Aquella pregunta la había hecho perder la concentración que llevaba y a causa de eso, se había desmoronado por completo. Al verla en tal estado, el corazón de Dragon Slayer se encogió dolorosamente y su cuerpo se removió nervioso en la silla. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso de él?

Aun sin obtener el cuarto ingrediente, la maga continuaba decorando el pastel con el glaseado, a la espera de la quinta pregunta.

Pregunta 5: _¿Día importante para Natsu?_

Cuando entró a Fairy Tail. X

Venció a Zeref. X

Cuando conoció a Lucy. V

" _Vamos Lucy, esta es también muy fácil. No falles_ " pensó un poco tenso tras la aparición de la última pregunta de la prueba. Juvia había acertado 4 preguntas mientras que Lucy 3. Si no acertaba esta no conseguirían ser los primeros en este día. Con nervios a flor de piel miró la pantalla del escenario, que mostraba a una Lucy paralizada ante la pregunta. " _¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué no contesta?_ " pensaba Natsu angustiado observando como la mano de su amiga temblaba un poco.

Los ojos color chocolate de Lucy se desviaron de la pantalla que tenía delante hacia la cámara, haciendo que Natsu sintiera como si lo estuviera observando y decidiéndose por cual elegir. La espera estaba matando lentamente al pelirosa, no eran de esperar quedándose sentado. La mujer levantó la mano y presionó una de las opciones, con una extraña mirada.

Un destello rojo le bastó para saber que el resultado de esta prueba.

…

La música suave inundaba la plaza mientras dos personas bailaban sobre el escenario. Levy se encontraba deslumbrante con su traje de ballet azul, mientras que Gajeel, disfrazado del Cascanueces, parecía un poco incómodo con su atuendo y el baile. Ambos contaban la historia de una chica, Clara, a la cual le regalan un cascanueces de juguete en Navidad, que al parecer era mágico. El pelinegro hizo que la peliazul diera una suave vuelta entorno a él acabando, junto a la música, en una postura artística. Acto seguido, las cortinas los taparon mientras el público estallaba a aplausos y gritos, sin darles tiempo a despedirse de ellos.

Desde la parte escondida por otras cortinas del escenario, Natsu observaba con el ceño fruncido como Levy y Gajeel se relajaban y comenzaban a discutir sobre su actuación tras hacer su prueba final, causando un par de risas entre los magos que se escondían junto al Dragon Slayer. Había visto cuatro actuaciones, todas en orden de clasificación en la prueba del chico y la chica, de menor a mayor.

Los primeros en hacer la prueba final, porque eran los que tenían menos puntos, fueron Evergreen y Elfman, representando una chica a la cual le encantaba leer y que por culpa de que su padre se perdiera por el bosque y acabara en un castillo, quedó prisionera junto a una bestia. Natsu pensaba que la historia les iba que ni pintado, aunque debían intercambiarse los papeles para sacar mejor partido al asunto.

Los segundos fueron Happy y Charle, con una historia de lo más curiosa. Un chico que fue criado por gorilas y mientras paseaba por su jungla, de repente, se encuentra con una chica. Esta trata de demostrarle que no es un gorila, sino un hombre. El público quedó maravillado ante la actuación de los Exceed y la voz de Happy. Su compañero no cantaba mal, a decir verdad. Además, la historia hablaba de gorilas, y a Natsu le encantaban esos animales, por lo que desde el principio, le encantó.

Los terceros fueron Wendy y Romeo, con la historia de Odette, una chica que es convertida en cisne junto a unas cuantas amigas, por el malvado mago Rothbart. En ese acto, solamente apareció Wendy, vestida casi de la misma manera que Levy, pero en vez de azul, era de color blanco y con alguna que otra pluma. El público se derritió ante la imagen de la pequeña Dragon Slayer bailando con gracia junto a unas ilusiones que hacían de amigas, como si fuera una pequeña hada en un bosque perdido.

Tras esa actuación, llegaron Levy y Gajeel. Los cuales no lo hicieron nada mal, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Aunque se notaba bastante la incomodidad del Dragon Slayer de Hierro con aquella vestimenta y el baile. Ambos eran demasiado refinados y suaves para su comportamiento habitual, duro y bruto. Y para colmo, todos los que se encontraban detrás del decorado, entre las cortinas, y entre la zona reservada para Fairy Tail no paraban de burlarse de él, causando su enojo y mal humor. Incrementado por el reproche que en aquel momento estaba recibiendo de la maga de escritura mágica.

Ahora les tocaba a Lucy y a él, tras un descanso de cinco minutos. Natsu estaba listo, con la ropa y toda puesta-una camiseta blanca, una cazadora de cuero negra, unos vaqueros negros, unas converse negras y el pelo engominado hacia arriba-, mientras que Lucy había aprovechado la actuación de su mejor amiga para irse y arreglarse para la suya propia, toda nerviosa y tambaleante. Tras la prueba, se comportaba extraño con el Dragon Slayer, causando que este también se comportara raro, como ausente. Unos colaboradores comenzaron a recoger la decoración de la anterior para poner la que estaba por empezar cuando Gajeel y Levy abandonaron el escenario, aun discutiendo, pasando por al lado del pelirosa.

Natsu observaba aun con el ceño fruncido como trabajaban mientras jalaba de un extremo de la cintura de su pantalón hacia delante, tratando –en vano- de acomodarlos para hacerlos más cómodos. En aquel momento echaba muchísimo de menos su ropa cotidiana, tan cómoda y elástica, no como aquella cazadora de cuero tan dura y apretada. Para él era un calvario; para el resto de féminas, era una delicia verlo de esa manera. Prácticamente todas las chicas que trabajaban en el concurso y las que se encontraban entre el público se habían enamorado hasta las trancas y a primera vista de aquel revoltoso Dragon Slayer, y ahora, que lo veían con el pelo engominado, con aquella cazadora y aquel vaquero tan apretado marcándole toda su constitución, estaban más alteradas.

-Estúpido pantalón-Se quejó gruñendo muy bajo. Su humor no era tampoco muy bueno.

Gray se acercó a su compañero con los brazos cruzados, observando su extraño comportamiento. Desde que se había acabado la prueba de las chicas estaba callado y tranquilo, como si algo le rondara por la cabeza, cosa que era muy extraña en él. El Demon Slayer puso su mano sobre el hombro fornido del Dragon Slayer, provocando que girara su cabeza para mirarlo.

-¿Qué quieres, cara hielo?-Preguntó con un tono neutral. Sin ánimos de pelea.

-¿Nervioso por la prueba, cara lava?- Se burló el pelinegro, quitando su mano. Se colocó al lado de Natsu, mirándolo de reojo. Los ojos del Dragon Slayer se habían desviado de los suyos, hacia el trabajo de los colaboradores.

-Para nada.

-¡SI ES QUE NO SE POR QUÉ ME TOCÓ CONTIGO, IMBECIL!-Se escuchó gritar una voz femenina detrás de ellos, a lo lejos. Al parecer, Levy y Gajeel seguían con su discusión y sabían cómo eran, si no paraba ya, el Dragon Slayer de Hierro iba a acabar muy mal.

Natsu cambió el apoyo de un pie al otro, con los brazos cruzados. Aquel silencio y la presencia de Gray, le estaban incomodando cosa mala. Sabía que el Demon Slayer quería algo de él, lo notaba.

-¡YO TAMPOCO SÉ POR QUÉ ME TOCO CONTIGO, ENANA!-Le rebatió Gajeel, también gritando. Panther Lily exclamaba con un tono algo alto " _Tranquilizaos los dos, por favor_ " esperando a que la pelea terminara. Pero para su desgracia, su presencia no dejaba mucha huella.

-¿Qué tanto piensas?-Preguntó Gray con sus ojos puestos en el rostro de su compañero, observando su reacción. Y ahí estaba, la pregunta del millón, el porqué de que Gray estuviera junto a él. El mago de hielo se sintió un poco decepcionado al ver como no hubo ningún gesto por parte de Natsu, simplemente, desvió nuevamente sus ojos para mirar al Demon Slayer.

-En las preguntas y en Lucy-Le respondió con sinceridad este, pillando por sorpresa al chico que se encontraba a su lado. Natsu no sabía mentir y ni siquiera le gustaba. Le preocupaba el hecho de que ella pensara que no era importante para él. Y tampoco le gustaba sentirse preocupado.

Gray despegó su mirada del pelirosa y la bajó. Entendía como se sentía su amigo, él mismo lo sentir, pero de una manera diferente. Él había visto cuanto sabía Juvia sobre él. Ambos suspiraron pesadamente.

-Uno no puede saber todo de otra persona-Le animó el mago de hielo, refiriéndose también a él mismo, relajándose un poco.

-Pero yo sí que sabía todo sobre ella, por alguna razón que desconozco- " _Mira que es estúpido_ " pensó Gray con los ojos entrecerrados ligeramente irritado, después de que Natsu dijera eso. Aunque cuando estaba serio era menos irritante que cuando tenía aquel comportamiento infantil de siempre, que daban ganas –según Gray y todos los chicos de Fairy Tail- de reventarle la cabeza contra la barra de Mira. Los labios del pelirosa se torcieron formando una mueca de confusión, parando por completo los pensamientos violentos de su compañero hacia el pelirosa- Y no entiendo por qué.

-¡AHORA TE VAS A ENTERAR, GAJEEL REDFOX! ¡A PARTIR DE ESTE MOMENTO, NO PODRÁS TENER DESCENDENCIA!-Gritó Levy muy furiosa, seguida de un " _Solid Script: Water_ ". Este le golpeó a Gajeel en la parte delicada de los hombres, dejándolo noqueado por unos segundos. El Dragon Slayer quedó en el suelo sujetándose con ambas manos la zona dañada, llorando.

-¡NO, LEVY, NO LO HAGAS!-Exclamó Lily desesperado, y tarde. La pelea se le escapaba de sus manos, con forme pasaba el tiempo. Si no los paraba ahora, destruirían el escenario.

El mago de hielo giró su rostro para responderle al Dragon Slayer de Fuego y resolverle sus dudas, pero justo cuando iba a hablar, una voz hizo que se detuviera al instante, haciendo que ambos magos se giraran para observar a la dueña de la voz.

-¡Levy-Chan, Gajeel! ¡Parad o destruiréis todo el escenario!-Grito a sus espaldas, la causa de la confusión de Natsu. Lucy había vuelto de cambiarse y con esa vestimenta estaba de lo más adorable, para los ojos de todos los chicos del lugar.

Los nombrados, uno empapado y dolorido y otra; preparada para atacar de nuevo, se detuvieron ante la voz de la maga de espíritus estelares y giraron sus rostros para contemplarla. Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio y muy quietos, hasta que Levy reaccionó y corrió hacia su amiga, gritando como una loca y llorando de alegría, aun con el traje de ballet y los brazos elevados. La rubia abrió los suyos para abrazar a su amiga, bajo la mirada de todo el mundo.

-¡Lucy, muchas gracias!-Exclamó casi llorando, Lily, sentándose en el suelo, cansado y desesperado- Pensaba que destrozarían el escenario…

-¡LU-CHAN! ¡Estas guapísima!-Exclamó mientras tanto, Levy, separándose para contemplarla.

La maga de espíritus estelares llevaba recogido una parte de su pelo en una pequeña coleta, mostrando más su cara, sin maquillar, al natural. Llevaba una camisa blanca sin mangas sobre la cual llevaba una rebeca amarilla, a juego con su falda y sus bailarinas. Toda ella irradiaba dulcura e inocencia, aunque hacia unos minutos, era todo lo contrario.

Lucy dio una vuelta, haciendo que su falda volara ante el movimiento, ganándose unos aplausos por parte de su amiga la peliazul. Wendy, la cual se encontraba junto con Juvia, Charle y Ever sentadas en un banco en frente de ellas, se acercó con las demás para admirar la vestimenta de la rubia. Todas comenzaron a armar jaleo mientras los chicos las observaban. Como unas magas dignas de Fairy Tail.

…

Las cortinas se abrieron, mostrando un escenario totalmente a oscuras. Un foco se encendió de repente, causando exclamaciones de sorpresa entre el público, mostrando a Plue en medio del escenario. El pequeño espíritu estelar alzó un cartel con sus patas donde se podía leer:

" _Natsu y Lucy se conocieron en la playa, durante las vacaciones de verano, en un día muy caluroso. Por accidente. Lucy por poco se ahoga de no ser por la bravura de Natsu, que fue a rescatarla en cuanto la vio desde su silla de socorrista. Se podría decir que fue amor a primera vista."_

Mientras el público leía y se derretía por el pequeño espíritu estelar, otro foco se encendió y detrás de Plue, aparecieron Natsu y Lucy, bailando lentamente, muy pegados. Una música suave sonó, creando un ambiente muy romántica. Algunos y algunas personas del público soltaron un suspiro empalagoso. Natsu podía notar como Lucy temblaba levemente, nerviosa por empezar. Entonces Plue cambió de cartel a la vez que Natsu daba una vuelta a Lucy, sin dejar de cogerse de las manos. Acto seguido, la chica dio otra vuelta separando su unión y marchándose hacia el lado izquierdo, dejando al chico parado, con las manos extendidas hacia ella, como si quisiera alcanzarla. Mientras Lucy caminaba hacia la izquierda, sacudía su mano, despidiéndose con cara triste. Entonces, el tercer foco, que iluminaba a Lucy, se apagó, dejando a Plue y a Natsu.

" _Pero, conforme pasaban los días, el verano se les acababa. Hasta que llegó el momento del adiós y de volver a las clases. Lucy se despidió de Natsu, y se marchó. Natsu, por su parte, volvió al instituto, pensando que nunca más la volvería a ver. Sin embargo, se llevó una grata sorpresa en sus días de clase."_

Las cortinas volvieron a cerrarse, y tras unos segundos, volvieron a abrirse, mostrando un decorado partido por la mitad en una línea blanca. A la izquierda, se mostraba unas gradas que daban a un campo de futbol y a la derecha, el comedor del instituto. En la línea que separaba ambos lugares, aún continuaba Plue, con otro cartel en la mano.

" _Natsu y Lucy, estaban destinados a reencontrarse, pero. No de la forma que ellos pensaban_ "

Aparecieron varios focos, iluminando a Natsu –el cual se encontraba sentado en las gradas junto con unas ilusiones de chicos- y Lucy –la cual se encontraba sentada en una mesa del comedor, junto con unas ilusiones de chicas-, ambos simulando que hablaban con las ilusiones.

-¡Ey, Natsu! ¿Por qué no nos cuentas lo que hiciste en la playa?-Preguntó una de las ilusiones, la cual se encontraba al lado del pelirosa. Este sonrió levemente.

-¡Si, vamos!-Exclamaron el resto, animados, deseosos de saber. Al parecer, Natsu era como el líder del grupo.

-No fue nada, chicos-Les respondió el pelirosa, encogiéndose de hombros, actuando un poco forzado.

-¡Venga, cuéntanos lo de esa chica!-Insistió uno, sentándose más cerca de Natsu.

Por otro lado, una ilusión femenina se acercó a la rubia, la cual simulaba que comía y hablaba con otra, haciendo que Lucy se girara para mirarla.

-¡Ey, Lucy! ¿Y tú que has hecho este verano?-Preguntó cerca de la maga estelar, la cual sonrió ante la pregunta, como si recordara los momentos en la playa. Lucy se había metido completamente en el papel, ya no quedaba ningún nervio a la vista.

\- Pues lo he pasado en la playa- Dijo contenta y coqueta, para después añadir más bajito- Allí conocí a un chico. Un chico especial- Volvió a hablar, poniendo voz soñadora y enamoradiza, provocando que las demás ilusiones rieran.

En el lado izquierdo, los chicos ilusorios continuaban insistiendo para que Natsu soltara prenda, el cual se hacía de rogar. Como vieron que no lo hacía, decidieron sacárselo a la fuerza. Lo cogieron todos de la camisa, levantándolo del asiento, provocando que se pusiera de pie y alzara las manos en señal de rendición. Natsu continuaba un poco forzado, pero conforme pasaba la prueba, más se soltaba.

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Os lo contaré- Cedió ante las suplicas de sus compañeros, mientras se apoyaba en una valla de la grada, poniendo pose de chulo. Entonces, la música comenzó a sonar **":D"-** _Summer loving had me a blast_ _ **(El amor de verano. Una experiencia inolvidable)**_ \- Los chicos que esperaban a que les contara, caen a las gradas, sentándose en ellas.

- _Summer loving, happend so fast_ _ **(El amor de verano.**_ _ **Sucedió tan deprisa**_ **)** \- Comenzó a contarles, Lucy a las chicas, dulcemente. Todas sentadas, balanceando sus cabezas de izquierda a derecha, al son de la melodía.

- _I met a girl crazy for me_ _ **(Conocí a una chica. Estaba loca por mí)**_ _-_ Les dijo Natsu, poniéndose de pie, separándose de la valla. Mientras lo cuenta, se pasa las manos por el cuerpo e hincha el pecho.

Gray y los demás se rieron de la actuación de su compañero.

Lucy comienza a levantarse de la mesa. Las chicas se acercan cada vez, más y más a ella, conforme le va contando ella a las demás.

- _I met a boy cute as can be_ _ **(Conocí a un chico maravilloso)-**_ Les dijo aun con voz soñadora.

Ambos comienzan a balancearse a un lado y al otro, al compás de la música.

- _Summer days driftin' away_ _ **(Los días de verano iban pasando)-**_ Cantan Lucy y Natsu, al mismo tiempo- _To uh-oh those summer nights_ _ **(Pero, ay, las noches de verano).-**_ Mientras cantan los dos, los chicos hacen gestos óbstenos y las chicas suspiran con aire soñador.

Natsu comienza a bajar las escaleras de las gradas bailando. Abriendo y cerrando las piernas, como si fuera un pollo, ganando más risas por parte de sus compañeros y el público. Mientras, los chicos lo siguen por ellas, arrastrándose e incluso saltando.

- _Tell me more, tell me more_ _ **(Cuéntame más, cuéntame más)-**_ Le ruegan algunos desde el suelo y otros de pie, bailando como Natsu. El público se ríe ante eso- Did you get very fast? **(¿Te lo montaste con ella?)**

- _Tell me more, tell me more_ _ **(Cuéntame más, cuéntame más)**_ _-_ Le ruegan a su vez, las chicas a Lucy, rodeándola por completo. Interesadas por el misterioso chico- _Like, does he have a car?_ _ **(¿Tiene coche?)**_

Las ilusiones comienzan a rondar alrededor de Natsu y Lucy, cantando "Uh-Uh, ah-ah" hasta ponerse otra vez como estaban al principio. Pero de repente, todos se levantan y comienzan a bailar, sacudiendo el cuerpo.

- _She swam by me, she got a cremp_ _ **(Ella estaba cerca de mí. Le dio un calambre)**_ -Les siguió contando Natsu, moviendo las piernas hacia dentro y fuera.

\- _He went by me, got muy suit damp_ _ **(Me invadió, no se separaba de mí)-**_ También continuó contando Lucy a sus amigas, mientras se apoyaba en la mesa.

- _I saved her life, she nearly drowned_ _ **(Le salve la vida, casi se ahogó)**_ _-_ Natsu hizo pose de super heroe, mientras los chicos asentían.

- _He showed off, splashing around_ _ **(Él empezó a hacerse notar.**_ _ **Salpicando agua**_ **)** -Lucy se subió a la mesa. Las chicas cantaban "Uh pa pa".

- _Summer sun something's begun_ _ **(Bajo el sol estival, algo comenzó)**_ _-_ Ambos cantan a la vez. Natsu se recuesta en las gradas simulando que está tomando el sol. Se le ve más relajado y disfrutando que hacía unos segundos. El público baila balanceándose de un lado al otro, le estaba encantando. Lucy continúa encima de la mesa, junto a otras ilusiones que se le han unido- _But uh-oh those summer nights_ _ **(Pero, ay, las noches de verano).**_

- _Tell me more, tell me more_ _ **(Cuéntame más, cuéntame más)**_ _-_ Le dicen las ilusiones femeninas a Lucy, rogándole por saber más- _Was it love at first sight?_ _ **(¿Fue amor a primera vista?).**_

- _Tell me more, tell me more_ _ **(Cuéntame más, cuéntame más)**_ _-_ Le dicen las ilusiones masculinas a Natsu, haciendo gestos obscenos. Wendy se sonrojó brutalmente al comprender esos movimientos- _Did she put up a fight?_ _ **(¿Se resistió mucho?).**_

Las ilusiones chico comienzan a bailar siguiendo a Natsu, mientras cantan "Uh-Uh, ah-ah". Andan por las gradas hacia la derecha y después, tras tres pasos, cambian de dirección y van a la izquierda. Bajan otra grada y repiten el mismo proceso, hasta que Natsu se gira hacia ellos.

- _Took her bawling in the arcade_ _ **(Una noche la llevé a los recreativos)**_ **-** Les dice, moviendo las piernas.

Lucy comienza a saltar, seguida de sus ilusiones femeninas, como si fuera Heidi.

- _We went strolling, drank lemonade_ _ **(paseamos y bebimos limonada)**_ _-_ Les dice, contenta. Con forme avanza, su pelo revota de manera graciosa.

- _We made out under the dock_ _ **(Nos lo montamos debajo del muelle)-**_ Cuenta Natsu haciendo gestos, imitando las caderas de una mujer. Su cara ahora ha cambiado de concentración a confusión, causando que los chicos que los veían desde las cortinas se partieran de risa. Luego, el Dragon Slayer comienza a mover la pelvis hacia delante y hacia atrás, aun con la cara de confusión. Entre el jurado, Erza se sonroja y por las orejas le sale humo, Mirajane suelta una risita un poco nerviosa y Makarov simplemente levanta el pulgar dando su aprobación y de su nariz comienza a sangrarle la nariz, imaginándose…cosas.

Ahora Lucy sale saltando con una limonada en la mano, con las ilusiones femeninas detrás de ella, también con bebidas.

- _We stayed out until ten o'clock_ _ **(Estábamos juntos hasta las diez)-**_ Les dice la rubia, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa. Todas se sentaron en ella, alrededor de Lucy.

- _Summer fling don't mean a thing_ _ **(Un rollo de verano no significa nada)**_ \- Cantan Natsu y Lucy a la vez- _But uh-oh those summer nights_ _ **(Pero, ay, las noches de verano).**_

- _Tell me more, tell me more_ _ **(Cuéntame más, cuéntame más)**_ _-_ El Dragon Slayer a la vez que baila, va mostrándose orgulloso. Los amigos ilusorios le cantan- _But you don't gotta brag_ _ **(No tienes que chulearte).**_

- _Tell me more, tell me more_ _ **(Cuéntame más, cuéntame más)-**_ Le ruegan a Lucy de nuevo sus amigas ilusorias-' _Cause he sounds like a drag_ _ **(Parece un rollo de tío).**_

Los chicos ilusorios junto con Natsu vuelven a bailar por la grada mientras este se peina el pelo engominado, torpemente. Van dando saltitos, avanzando hacia un lado y hacia otro, sacudiendo las manos. Lucy se sienta junto a las demás y sonríe soñadora, parece como si ella lo hubiera vivido.

- _He got friendly_ _ **(Se puso cariñoso)**_ _-_ Les dice como si estuviera enamorada- _Holding my hand_ _ **(Me cogía de la mano)**_ _-_ Hace un gesto de agarrarse las manos. Las chicas del público suspiraron soñadoras, pero todo eso fue estropeado por…

- _Well she got "friendly" down in the sand_ _ **(Se puso cariñosa, tumbada en la arena)**_ \- Les cuenta, a la vez que señala el suelo y se agacha. Los chicos habían formado un círculo entorno a Natsu. Levy tapó los oídos de Wendy, y Charle, la cual estaba al lado de estas, negó la cabeza de manera desaprobatoria. En cambio, los chicos se reían muchísimo, se notaba que Natsu no sabía lo que cantaba.

- _He was sweet_ _ **(Era muy dulce)**_ _-_ Continuaba cantando Lucy, como si de un cuento se tratara todas en torno a ella, subiendo el tono de su voz- _Just turned eighteen_ _ **(18 años recién cumplidos).**_

- _Well she was good, you know what I mean_ _**(¡Qué bien lo hacía!**_ _ **Ya me entendéis)-**_ Les dijo Natsu, aun agachado entre todos. Tras terminar la frase, todos saltan riéndose.

- _Summer hact, boy and girl meet_ _ **(El calor del verano, chico conoce a chica)**_ _-_ Vuelven a cantar los dos juntos, mientras las ilusiones se sacuden bailando- _But uh-oh those summer night_ _ **(Pero, ay, esas noches de verano)**_ -Las chicas que estaban entorno a Lucy, se desmelenan y se emocionan.

- _Tell me more, tell me more_ _ **(Cuéntame más, cuéntame más)**_ **-** Le ruegan con las manos juntas- _How much dough did he spend?_ _ **(¿Cuánta pasta se gastó?)-**_ A la ilusión que le hace esa pregunta, Lucy le lanza una mirada interrogante, como si no entendiera.

- _Tell me more, tell me more_ _ **(Cuéntame más, cuéntame más)**_ \- Los chicos le ruegan a Natsu, mientras todos ellos bailan dando un paso hacia delante y otro hacia atrás. Una ilusión chico golpea el hombro del Dragon Slayer llamando su atención- _Could she get me a friend?_ _ **(¿Tiene alguna amiga?)**_ -La música de repente se para, como si esa pregunta hubiera cortado la emoción del asunto, y comienza pero ahora más lentamente.

Lucy se levanta de la mesa y avanza frotándose los hombros, como si tuviera frío, hacia el centro del escenario, bajo la mirada de todas las ilusiones. Natsu a su vez, baja las gradas dirigiéndose al mismo lugar que su amiga.

- _It turned colden, that's where it ends_ _ **(Llegó el frío y entonces terminó)**_ -Susurra con tristeza y la mirada perdida hacia el horizonte, aun frotándose los hombros.

 **-** _So it told her we'd sill be friends_ _ **(Así que le dije: "Seguiremos siendo amigos")-**_ Natsu da un paso más, colocándose en frente de Lucy, mirándola a los ojos.

- _Then we made our true love vow_ _ **(Quizá hayamos encontrado el verdadero amor)-**_ Susurró la rubia, devolviéndole la mirada, un poco sonrojada. El público y todo Fairy Tail, contiene el aliento en ese momento.

- _Wonder what she's doin' now?_ _ **(Me pregunto qué estará haciendo ahora)**_ **-** Susurró Natsu, inclinando un poco la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido, sin entender aquel comportamiento.

- _Summer dreams nipped at the seams_ _ **(Sueños de verano, rasgados por las costuras)**_ -Cantan ambos, lenta y suavemente, alzando sus manos. Las yemas de uno hicieron contacto con las del otro, mandando una descarga eléctrica para cada uno _\- But ¡Oh!_ _ **(Pero, ¡Ay!)**_ **-** Hacen una pausa, con los ceños fruncidos se miran, confusos _-Those summer nights!_ _**(Esas noches de verano)**_ \- Natsu y Lucy continuaron con las manos juntas, sosteniendo la última nota hasta que su aliento no pudo más y dejaron que la música continuara hasta terminar.

Acto seguido, el foco que los iluminaba se apagó de golpe y después las cortinas se cerraron, dejándolos totalmente a oscuras. Un gran bramido de emoción se escuchó tras las finas telas ocultando las respiraciones aceleradas de ambos.


	7. Capítulo 7: Extrañas sensaciones

**Todos los personajes que aparecen pertenecen a** _ **Fairy Tail**_ **, cuyo creador es** _ **Hiro Mashima**_ **.**

 **Capítulo 7: Extrañas sensaciones.**

* * *

 **Resultados del primer día del Concurso Fairy Love** **:**

 **-** **Primer puesto** **: Gray & Juvia – Obtienen 30 puntos.**

 **-** **Segundo puesto:** **Natsu & Lucy – Obtienen 25 puntos.**

 **-** **Tercer puesto** **: Gajeel & Levy – Obtienen 20 puntos.**

 **-** **Cuarto puesto** **: Romeo & Wendy – Obtienen 15 puntos.**

 **-** **Quinto puesto** **: Happy & Charle – Obtienen 10 puntos.**

 **-** **Sexto puesto** **: Elfman & Evergreen – Obtienen 5 puntos.**

* * *

-¡Estabais taaan monos! ¡Parecíais civilizados y todo!-Rió Cana empalagosa y escandalosamente, con un barril entero de vino bajo el brazo, sentada sobre la mesa donde todos los del equipo encontraban. A juzgar por el rojo que se acumulaba en sus mejillas, ya debía estar borracha, pero no tanto como el resto de magos que se encontraban en aquel lugar, que pronto caerían ante los efectos del alcohol. Sus comentarios hicieron que Gray y Natsu le lanzaran una mirada asesina y el resto de chicas explotaran a risas.

La música a todo volumen y el ruido que hacían las otras personas hablando les hacía elevar el tono de su voz. En el gremio, todo el mundo bailaba, reía, cantaba o simplemente, festejaba. Lo típico en aquel lugar. Pero esta vez era distinto a lo acostumbrado, pues estaban celebrando –en plan "serio"- el primer día de concurso. Y el que más el Maestro de Fairy Tail, ya que había conseguido pagar una cuarta parte de lo debido al alcalde de Magnolia por los destrozos y los inconvenientes causados por sus mocosos. Un motivo totalmente comprensible de celebración y dicha, pero sobre todo, para beber hasta reventar. Makarov se hallaba sobre el escenario, todo rojo y borracho, bailando de una manera extraña con una botella en la mano, medio vacía o medio llena, dependiendo de cómo lo vieras, mientras el resto de magos le aplaudían y le incitaban a hacer más tonterias. Su nieto, Laxus junto con Los Dioses del Rayo, observaba avergonzado desde el segundo piso los movimientos del mago, queriendo no tener ningún lazo de sangre con él, que para su desgracia, si los tenía.

-¿Qué has dicho, borracha de mierda?-Exclamó Natsu, molesto por el comentario, subiéndose a la mesa y poniéndose a la altura de la castaña, que lo miraba sonriendo de manera tonta, sin entender nada- Yo siempre he sido civilizado.

-¿Tan civilizado como la vez en que destruiste un restaurante porque no había ningún alimento con llamas?- Ironizó Happy sonriendo de lado, cruzándose de brazos, mientras levantaba una ceja, de pie en la mesa.

-¿Tan civilizado como cuando iniciaste una pelea en un gremio pensando que era oscuro pero al darte cuenta, seguiste -aun así- peleando?-Le siguió Lucy también sonriendo de lado, mirándolo con diversión, sentada al lado del Dragon Slayer.

Conforme hablaban de los destrozos y torpezas de Natsu, al Dragon Slayer se le quitaban las ganas de iniciar una pelea. Su posición de ataque fue decayendo hasta quedarse simplemente de pie, con el rostro rojo y una mueca de molestia, totalmente avergonzado. Erza, Gray, Wendy y Charle se reían por lo bajo de Natsu, y Cana simplemente veía formas distorsionadas, por lo que no se enteraba de nada. Gafes de beber, aunque no le importaba para nada.

-¿Tan civilizado como cuando…?-Comenzó Happy otra vez queriendo llamar por más tiempo la atención de Charle, pero no le dio tiempo.

-¡Vale, vale! ¡Lo he pillado!-Exclamó Natsu cortándolo, cruzándose de brazos en su silla, tras bajar de la mesa.

-¡Que rápido te calmas, Natsu!-Saltó Gray, con ganas de molestarlo un poco más. El mago de hielo llevaba una manda de tela rosa que le cruzaba el pecho donde ponía "Ganador" en rojo, desde que se había acabado el evento de la plaza, no había quien hablaba con él. Tenía el ego muy subido- ¡Tu derrota en el Concurso te ha bajado por fin los humos, cerebro de lava!

-¿¡CÓMO DICES, PRINCESA DEL HIELO!?-Gritó Natsu con rabia y fuego, levantándose de golpe de la silla, lanzándola, sin querer, hacia atrás. En el proceso golpeó a varios magos que bebían con tranquilidad, tumbándolos al momento.

-Gray-san, no altere a Natsu-san de nuevo-Le pidió Wendy al mago ganador, con Charle en las brazos, pero ya era tarde. Natsu en todo su esplendor, se movió rápido, saltando la mesa y golpeó con su puño en llamas en toda la cara a Gray, el cual se encontraba al lado de Wendy, provocando que maga y Exceed soltaran un grito. Erza estaba demasiado ocupada como para preocuparse con su plato de tarta esperando ser comido.

Gray fue expulsado hacia atrás, junto con su silla, golpeando a Macao y Wakaba, los cuales segundos antes estaban cantando con las botellas alzadas totalmente borrachos y llenos de euforia "¡ _Alcooohol, alcooohol! ¡Alcohol, Alcohol, Alcoohol! ¡Hemos venido a emborracharnos! ¡Y el resultado nos da igual!"_ a todo volumen. El resultado fue que no les dio tiempo a cantar la canción de nuevo, porque Gray les cayó encima, dejándolos K.O al instante. Las jarras que sostenían ambos magos borrachos fueron lanzadas hacia delante, golpeando a Elfman y a Gajeel en la cabeza, los cuales estaban sentados juntos hablando de quien sabe qué. Ambos se levantaron de golpe gritando de dolor y de furia, y se volvieron en busca del causante, pero como no lo encontraron, porque había demasiada gente en el lugar, se conformaron con zurrarse el uno al otro.

El mago de hielo, sentado sobre los restos de la silla y sobre los cuerpos inconscientes de Macao y Wakaba, sonrió y lanzó una mirada asesina a Natsu, el cual también sonreía y le indicaba con la mano que le diera su mejor golpe. Al final, Makarov perdería el dinero ganado en el concurso en reparar de nuevo el gremio.

Lucy se movió incomoda en el asiento viendo la inminente pelea y suspiró cansada. Aquello era muy cotidiano. Gray y Natsu comenzaban a pelearse, y como consecuencia creaban caos, destrucción y más peleas a su alrededor. Tras unos segundos rompiendo y machacando a todo el mundo eran parados por el abusivo poder de Titania, ya sea porque en el proceso le golpearon sin querer o le destrozaron su comida. En cualquier caso, todo terminaba al instante.

-¿No va a pararlos, Erza?-Le preguntó Charle a la maga de armadura, entre los brazos de Wendy. Con la esperanza de que hoy no hubiera pelea.

La peliroja negó con la cabeza, sin mirarla, estaba demasiado ocupada cortando su tarta con un cuchillo, en partes exactamente iguales. Cuando estuvo lista, sus ojos le brillaron y pinchó con un tenedor un trozo, acto seguido se lo metió en la boca, degustándolo con lentitud. Parecia una niña pequeña con una muñeca nueva.

-No. Hoy es día de celebración, les dejaré que jugueteen un poco-Le explicó tras tragar la tarta- Se han esforzado mucho haciendo cosas que no son usuales para ellos. Merecen un respiro.

-Erza-san parece la madre de Natsu-san y Gray-san- Comentó soltando una risita Wendy.

-Sí, tienes razón-Rió con ella, Lucy, mirando como Natsu y Gray se zurraban el uno al otro, provocando que todos a su alrededor se unieran a la pelea. Dentro de poco, todo sería un caos- Me pregunto si algún día dejaran de compártanse como niños…

\- Ese día dejarán de ser ellos- Se rió Charle, dirigiendo también su mirada a la pelea.

-Así será Natsu para siempre, un niño grande- Dijo Happy, sonriendo.

\- Yo creo que hoy se han comportado de una manera bastante madura. En el concurso, digo- Opinó Erza relamiéndose los labios, casi acabándose la tarta, le faltaban varios trozos en el plato- Gray ha cantado y ha bailado muy bien, sin vergüenza. Parecía otra persona, nunca pensé que lo hiciera tan bien como lo ha hecho hoy. Pero del quién estoy sorprendida es de Natsu.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Wendy, inclinando la cabeza.

\- Porque aparte de bailar y cantan fenomenal, y no meter la pata como siempre hace él, ha transmitido la emoción de la canción- La peliroja lanzó una mirada con muchas indirectas a Lucy, la cual al darse cuenta de lo que trataba de decir, se sonrojó un poco. Wendy, Charle y Happy miraron a ambas varias veces, con el ceño fruncido y inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, intentando averiguar que querían decirse. Mientras, Cana continuaba bebiendo sin prestar atención a la conversación, en su propio mundo.

-Bu-bueno, supongo que será porque hemos practicado mucho…-Se puso nerviosa Lucy. No le gustaba que supusieran cosas que no eran verdad… ¿Verdad? La rubia se sonrojó aún más ante sus no-tan-seguros pensamientos.

-Sí, claro…- Erza apoyó su barbilla en el dorso de sus manos, cruzándolas para inclinarse hacia delante lanzándole a la vez una mirada felina a Lucy. No muy convencida de su respuesta. El grupo se había dado cuenta desde hacía mucho tiempo de la reacción química que surgía entre ellos dos, excepto, claro esta, Natsu y Lucy. Y aquel concurso, desencadenaría una explosión de lo más interesante. Era el plan perfecto de Erza y Mira.

Una masa de cuerpo medio en llamas salió volando hasta estamparse contra la mesa, aplastando a Happy y derramando el barril de Cana. Esa masa era el Dragon Slayer de fuego, incrementado por la potencia en el brazo de Gray. Todos los de la mesa reaccionaron gritando muy alto y apartándose de la mesa, excepto Happy, que había quedado un poco inconsciente bajo el peso de su compañero.

-¡NATSU!-Gritó Lucy con el corazón en la garganta, sorprendida. Un día de estos le iba a dar un ataque. Wendy a su lado temblaba de miedo, pero no porque casi muriera si no por la aura oscura que había al lado de la niña. La rubia dirigió su mirada hacia la dirección que lo hacía Wendy, y entontes, supo que el caos cesaría enseguida. Comenzó a rezar mentalmente por el alma del pobre pelirosa.

En el suelo, el plato de Erza estaba hecho pedazos mezclados con los últimos trozos de tarta que le quedaban por comer. La maga de armadura estaba agachada, con el flequillo tapándole los ojos, su cuerpo temblaba. Pero ninguna sabía si era porque estaba triste o porque iba a explotar.

Natsu se levantó ágilmente de la mesa destrozada, gruñendo mientras miraba a Gray alejado unos metros, el mago le devolvía la mirada con una chispa de diversión. Pero aquella chispa se enfrió, congelándose por una brisa de miedo. Natsu por supuesto lo malinterpretó y se rió a carcajada limpia, señalándolo.

-¡ERES UN COBARDE, SE HA CAGADO EN LOS PANTALONES!- Continuó mientras veía como el mago de hielo corría despavorido entre la gente, alejándose de allí. Una oleada de superioridad y orgullo arrasó el cuerpo de Natsu-¿LO HABEIS VISTO TODOS? ¡SOY EL MÁS FUER-¡

El Dragon Slayer de Fuego fue derribado por una silla voladora interrumpiendo su proclamación, ensartada por una espada, lanzándolo a varios metros hacia la izquierda. Todos los que se encontraban justo al lado, se apartaron evadiendo un Natsu volador. El pelirosa cayó al suelo levantando un poco de humo, sacudió su cabeza un poco aturdido y cuando ya comenzaba a levantarse, una Erza muy enfadada se lanzó directa hacia él, con varias espadas en cada mano. El mago de fuego palideció y soltó un grito de niña, antes de que una masa embutida en una armadura le cerrara la boca. Los magos que se encontraban al lado se rieron de Natsu.

Lucy miró un poco atemorizada la nube de humo que se había levantado entorno a ellos dos, temiendo si saldría herida si trataba de parar a Erza. Necesitaba a Natsu para ganar el concurso. Y para trabajar…

-¿Debería pararla?-Preguntó a Wendy. La niña se encontraba de pie junto a ella, también observando la escena con un poco de pena. Charle y Happy volaban al lado de la Dragon Slayer, el segundo gemía de dolor. Cana estaba en el suelo, bebiendo lo que quedaba del barril, sin importarle mucho que pelearan a su alrededor.

-Si no quieres salir dañada, será mejor esperar a que acabe-Dijo la niña dando a Natsu por perdido, mientras sacudía la cabeza y soltaba una lagrimita de pena. Una gotita de sudor apareció en la nuca de Lucy.

-A juzgar por lo enfadada que está- Opinó Charle, con los brazos cruzados- Tardará bastante en acabar con Natsu. Y si se le unen más gente, todavía más. Será mejor que nos pongamos cómodas.

-¿Por qué ya le dais por muerto?-Murmuró la rubia.

-¡BUEEENO! ¡PUES COMO TENEMOS TIEMPO DE SOBRA HABRÁ QUE CELEBRAR COMO ES DEBIDO ESTE DÍA!-Exclamó Cana levantándose del suelo y colgándose de los hombros de Lucy y Wendy, con –ahora- una botella de vino en la mano. ¿De dónde las sacaba?

-Cana, Wendy es menor…No puede beber- Le corrigió Lucy, suspirando cansada. El olor a alcohol le estaba empezando a marear.

-¡Además, no te permito que le des!- Le gritó Charle de manera desaprobatoria. Happy ya su lado, asentía, recordando la última vez que bebieron todas.

-¡Seréis aburridos! ¡Yo a su edad podía con tres botellas anteras!-Mustió Cana tras echar un trago de la suya, provocando la aparición en masa de una gotita de sudor en cada nuca de los que estaban al lado de ella. Y seguro que no sería mentira lo que estaba afirmando- Pues si Wendy no puede beber… ¡Tú sí que puedes, Lucy- _Chan_! ¡Tienes la edad suficiente!- De repente, la maga de las cartas empuja a la peliazul a un lado, provocando un gritito de sorpresa de la niña, y se cuelga en los hombros de Lucy, esta rápidamente le sostiene para no se caiga.

-¿Chan?-Preguntó extrañada, mirando como Cana balbuceaba cosas que no llegaba a ori.

-Creo que ha bebido demasiados barriles-Comentó Happy observando también la cara de la castaña.

-¿Crees, no?-Ironizó Charle, sobre la cabeza de Wendy. No iba a dejar que esa mujer le diera de beber a la Dragon Slayer.

-Vamos, Lucy- _Chan_ … No tengo a nadie con quien compartir unos tragos…-Murmuró con tristeza Cana, con la cabeza entre los pechos de la rubia.

-¿Y Macao y Wakaba?-Preguntó la maga celestial, buscando una posible salida a aquel problemón.

-Estan K.O. por culpa del estúpido Gray…-Les señaló. Si, a juzgar por la posición y por los minutos que llevaban desmayados, no despertarían hasta el día siguiente- Además, cuando bebo con ellos siempre se ponen empalagosos y quieren que haga cosas…Extrañas…Como…

-¡NO LO DIGAS!-Exclamaron Lucy y Charle a la vez, temiéndose lo peor. Wendy, Happy y Cana soltaron un grito de sorpresa, la mujer castaña con un poco de retraso.

-Venga… A veces…Beber sola no es divertido-Insistió con voz empalagosa la castaña a la rubia, formando un puchero con sus labios.

" _Espero no arrepentirme_ " pensó mirando como Cana trataba de ponerle ojitos de cachorro. Lucy suspiró y asintió, y mientras la chica que antes estaba pegada a ella pegaba saltos de alegría, cogió la botella y le pegó un buen trago.

…

Los rayos del sol dañaron sus ojos, a pesar de que estuvieran protegidos por sus parpados. Gruñó con molestia y se dio la vuelta, tapándose con algo suave la cabeza. Cuando estuvo protegida por aquella cosa, comenzó a abrir sus ojos. Encontrándose en casa. Sobre la cama. Tapada.

Parpadeó varias veces, adaptándose a la poca claridad que le proporcionaba la almohada. Un poco confundida. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta su casa? ¿Y por qué le dolía la cabeza? ¿Por qué su garganta ardía?

Unos ronquidos fuertes fueron su respuesta a una de sus preguntas mentales. Se incorporó quitándose la almohada y observó desde la cama como Natsu dormía profundamente en su colchón situado en el suelo. El Dragon Slayer descansaba espatarrado, con una pose muy despreocupada, con la camiseta subida hasta el pecho, dejando ver sus abdominales bien formados y su esculpido pecho. Su pelo se encontraba alborotado, dándole un aspecto muy salvaje y atractivo. Sobre su piel bronceada por el sol se podían ver algunas magulladuras y arañados, seguramente de la pelea que tuvo con Gray, después con Erza y… Espera… ¡NO RECORDABA NADA MÁS!

La ansiedad azotó el cuerpo de Lucy, la cual seguía sin despegar los ojos del cuerpo de su compañero. No acordarse de lo sucedido la noche anterior era muy preocupante, podría haber hecho cualquier locura o que alguien se la hubiera hecho. Eso no tranquilizó para nada a la chica.

Un repetido sonido inundó la habitación. El estómago del pelirosa gruñía como si fuera un animal, provocando que el chico pusiera un puchero, como si estuviera pidiéndole a alguien comida. Acto seguido, el de Lucy, se unió al de Natsu. Aun teniendo la garganta en llamas, tenía muchísima hambre.

Decidida y olvidándose por completo de su repentina amnesia, se levantó de la cama y cruzó la habitación hasta llegar a su cocina, donde reinaba un catastrófico desorden. Eso era el resultado de dejar que Natsu tocara su preciada cocina. Cuando se despertará, le obligaría a arreglarlo. En fin. Apartando los cacharros sucios y platos, se hizo hueco en la encimera también manchada. La limpió con un trapo que había por ahí hasta que brilló como un diamante. Arremangándose las mangas de su prenda, se puso manos a la obra con el desayuno, sintiéndose –a pesar de los dolores- muy inspirada. Optó por hacer crepes y zumo de naranja.

Sacó de la nevera; varias naranjas y de los cajones; el exprimidor, y mientras se calentaba la sartén que había colocado, las exprimió hasta dejarlas secas y sin una gota de néctar. Como ya había pasado un tiempo, bajó un poco el fuego y cogió de la nevera: huevos, leche y mantequilla. Después de los cajones: azúcar, harina y sirope de chocolate.

Varios minutos después, había logrado hacer varias crepes- con algunos intentos fallidos-, que habían sido colocados en un plato junto con el sirope de chocolate encima de la mesa de la cocina. Su dolor de cabeza se había disminuido junto con el ardor de garganta, afectando a su humor. Ahora se encontraba en proceso de hacer uno nuevo, tarareando una canción y moviéndose al son, hasta que sintió un aliento caliente en su oído.

Un aroma masculino y familiar entró por sus fosas nasales, poniendo –sin poder evitarlo- todo el vello de su cuerpo en punta. Miró de reojo hacia su izquierda, y vio como Natsu estaba casi apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, olfateando las crepes con cara de hambre sin respetar su espacio vital, provocando sensaciones extrañas a la rubia. Todo el cuerpo de Lucy se tensó y su respiración comenzó a ser más lenta, al contrario que su corazón, que cabalgaba ferozmente en su pecho. Estaba segurísima que él podía escucharlo.

Natsu giró su cabeza hacia ella dirigiendo su boca hacia el oído de la chica, quedándose a escasos centímetros de su piel, casi rozándola, dándole calor y provocando que sus nervios aumentaran considerablemente. Y la observó de una manera extraña, vio Lucy de reojo. Sus pupilas color jade habían perdido su usual brillo, ahora se encontraban muy oscuras, dándole aspecto de depredador. La chica se sentía como un cervatillo que corría tranquilamente por el bosque, siendo acechada por un _dragón_ , a punto de _comerla_. Aquellos pensamientos tan raros hicieron que la rubia se sonrojara notoriamente, confundiéndola y asustándola. ¿Por qué pensaba así? ¿Por qué no lo apartaba? Todo sucedió en unos segundos. La oscura e indescifrable mirada del chico fue evaporada por un parpadeo, devolviéndole el brillo.

-Buenos días, _Lucy_ – La manera en que pronunció su nombre en su oído fue grave y ronca, rastrando cada letra, provocando por completo a la chica. Pero, al igual que la mirada, aquella sonora masculinidad fue sustituida por su alegría corriente- ¡Huele delicioso! Muchas gracias por hacer el desayuno. ¡Me muero de hambre!-Dijo mientras se separaba de Lucy y se sentaba en la mesa, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Oh…Buenos días…Mu-muchas gracias, Natsu- Tartamudeó como una completa imbécil, con toda la cara roja, dándole la espalda a su compañero. _"¿Por qué demonios estoy tan nerviosa? ¡Es Natsu!_ " se preguntó totalmente confundida. " _Todo esto es culpa de las chicas, metiéndome cosas extrañas en la cabeza_ ". Lucy carraspeó la garganta y respiró hondo, calmando su movedizo corazón- Y… ¿Qué sucedió ayer?

Detrás de ella, Natsu observaba las crepes recién hechas con un deseo animal. Ante sus palabras, sacudió su cabeza y la miró, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No te acuerdas?-Preguntó extrañado.

-No…

-Normal-Rió con muy buen humor- Estabas muy borracha… Más que la anterior vez…Creo…

-¿En serio?-Graznó la chica, recordando lo que le dijeron que hizo. Con las mejillas rojas. Qué vergüenza. Nunca más iba a beber.

-Sip. Cuando Erza se cansó de armar jaleo- " _En realidad fuiste tú, imbécil_ " pensó Lucy, entrecerrando sus ojos, pero no le interrumpió- fui a por ti, porque ya era tarde y quería dormir. Y te encontré subida a una mesa con Cana, bailando de manera extraña con una botella en la mano y la camiseta casi subida del todo. Mientras todos os gritaban cosas raras.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-Exclamó Lucy girándose de golpe, asustando al Dragon Slayer, que saltó de la silla por un momento.

-Si…Después nos fuimos a casa (Yo tuve que llevarte a caballito ya que no podías ni andar), y durante todo el trayecto no parabas de decirme que te acariciara suavemente…Como un gato- Soltó una carcajada, divertido. Mientras Lucy, se deprimía cada vez más y más, jurando por todo el mundo que nunca más volvería a beber. Ya no podría aparecer en el gremio, todo el mundo se burlaría de ella- Al llegar a casa, llamaste a casi todos tus espíritus y cómo te quedaste sin energía, te dormiste en la bañera.

-¿En la bañera?-Preguntó la chica dejando el crepe en el plato y sentándose junto al pelirosa, con una mezcla de miedo y confusión. Natsu asintió- ¿Por qué?- De repente tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-Dijiste: "¡Quiero bañarme con todos mis amigos estelares!", y yo te pregunté que si podía y pero no me dejaste porque no era un espíritu estelar- Le contó el Dragon Slayer cogiendo un crepe y colocándolo en su plato. Después cogió el sirope y prácticamente inundó la crepe del líquido marrón.

-¡SERÁS PERVERTIDO!-Exclamó Lucy furiosa y avergonzada, dando un golpe con su mano en la mesa, provocando que todo lo que había sobre esta saltara.

-¡ANDA QUE TÚ!-Rebatió el Dragon Slayer. A lo que la rubia no pudo decir nada- ¡Encima me apartas por no ser un espíritu estelar! ¡Ninguno de ellos te ayudó cuando no podías ni andar! Eres un poco racista.

-Como sea…-Decidió cortar el tema, porque su buen humor había descendido considerablemente, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente y cambió de tema- Debemos ponernos en marcha con la siguiente actuación…

Natsu abrió la boca para decir algo, cambiando su semblante contento a serio, preocupando un poco a la rubia, no era normal verlo asi. Pero antes de poder articular palabra, una luz de color amarillo iluminó la habitación, haciendo que ambos se taparan los ojos para protegiste del brillo. De este salió una mujer de pelo rosa con uniforme de sirvienta. Era el espíritu estelar Virgo.

-¿Virgo?-Se extrañó su dueña, levantándose de la silla y caminando hasta el espíritu, que la observaba sin emoción-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

La espíritu estelar guardó silencio unos segundos para después inclinar con un movimiento robótico la cabeza.

-¿La Princesa no recuerda?-Preguntó sin emoción. Natsu, con la comida en la boca, rió divertido.

-No, es que estaba borracha- Le explicó este a la pelirosa, sin tragar.

-O comes o hablas, no las dos- Le riño Lucy al Dragon Slayer, mirándolo mal. Este no quería recibir una paliza otra vez, así que decidió acatar la orden y tragar. La rubia desplazó su mirada del pelirosa a Virgo- ¿Y bien? ¿De qué no me acuerdo, Virgo?

La espíritu estelar sonrió aun sin alegría, cosa que preocupó bastante a su portadora que comenzó a temblar y a sudar. Por alguna razón, su mal presentimiento se había incrementado por dos.

-La Princesa me prometió porque era "su amiga estelar"-Hizo el gesto de las comillas con la sonrisa- que en cuanto despertara… ¡Recibiría mi anhelado castigo!

El lugar se llenó de un silencio frio, casi se podía escuchar como la brisa pasaba. Natsu observó con el tenedor en la boca a Lucy, que se había quedado en blanco. Virgo esperaba la respuesta de su ama. Tras unos segundos de procesión, la rubia soltó un grito que hizo que los otros dos individuos se taparan los oídos.

-¿¡QUEEEEÉ!?-Exclamó Lucy cogiéndose los pelos, totalmente sorprendida. ¿¡ELLA HABÍA PROMETIDO ESO!?

-Y la Princesa nunca rompe sus promesas… ¿Verdad?-Le recordó Virgo con una sonrisa. Natsu comenzó a reírse como un loco. Divertido por la situación.

* * *

 **Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero es que estoy en época de exámenes y no me da para más. En varias semanas, se acaban las clases y podré tener más tiempo para escribir.**


	8. Capítulo 8: Extraños sentimientos

**Todos los personajes que aparecen pertenecen a** _ **Fairy Tail**_ **, cuyo creador es** _ **Hiro Mashima**_ **.**

 **Capítulo 8: Extraños sentimientos.**

* * *

El atardecer hacia que el lugar tuviera un ligero toque anaranjado. El sol se encontraba muy bajo, casi escondiéndose por el horizonte, creando unas sombras muy alargadas y cierta sensación de frescor. Las aguas de aquel pequeño lago apartado de Magnolia se encontraban calmadas parcialmente. Ligeras olas se creaban en su superficie transparente debido al hilo de las cañas de pescar que alteraba aquella tranquilidad. Dos sombras, una más grande que la otra, estaban de espaldas a aquel atardecer observando con tranquilidad y concentración sus respectivas cañas, a la espera de que algún pez picara. Tras varias horas sentados, aún no habían tenido éxito.

Un suspiro pesado llamó la atención del más grande, que desvió su mirada de las aguas hacia su compañero. Happy miraba su caña con una mezcla de concentración y preocupación, perdido en sus pensamientos. Había estado muy callado desde que habían sentado en la orilla del lago, cosa extraña en él. El Exceed azulado estaba siempre hablando, no había momento en que cerrara el pico.

-¿Qué pasa, Happy?-Preguntó el chico al Exceed, volviendo su mirada hacia la caña, un movimiento había llamado la atención de Natsu. Pero era una falsa alarma, hoy los peces no tenían hambre. No se cenaría pescado.

-Nada.

-Vamos, compañero, no me mientas- Insistió un poco más el Dragon Slayer. Otro suspiro por parte del ser azulado hizo que otra vez desviara sus ojos de las aguas hacia él, Happy parecía ahora más preocupado, dejando atrás la máscara que se había colocado para no preocupar al chico de pelo rosa. Pero ya no lo podía soportar más. Iba a explotar.

-Solo hemos ganado 10 puntos, Natsu…-Mustió con dificultad tras unos segundos en silencio, bajando sus orejas y los hombros, desanimado- No he podido demostrarle a Charle cuanto la quiero y la conozco…Soy un desastre, debería retirarme del concurso y que otro ocupe mi lugar- El Exceed, de repente, soltó la caña de pescar haciendo que se hundiera en lo más profundo del lago asustando a algún que otro pez que rondaba por ahí, ninguno de los dos se inmutó por ello, y con sus patas se tapó su rostro desesperado. Le agobiaba el hecho de haber perdido y ser los penúltimos, llevaba todo el día así. Con el corazón encogido, aguantó las lágrimas que se formaban en sus enormes ojos.

El rostro de Natsu no mostraba ninguna emoción mientras observaba como su compañero se derrumbaba progresivamente delante de sus ojos, aguantando las lágrimas. El Exceed le confesó, hace mucho, su amor por Charle, y hace unos días, lo estaba emocionado por el concurso y estar junto a ella más tiempo. No le gustaba verlo así de decaído, no era Happy, Happy era _feliz_. Como su propio nombre indicaba. Siempre tratando de demostrar a la Exceed que era lo mejor para ella.

Levantó la mano y la posó sobre la cabeza azulada del Exceed, provocando que el pequeño se quitara las patas de la cara y lo observara a través de un velo de lágrimas. Natsu le sonreía levemente.

-¿Charle te ha dicho algo?-Preguntó el Dragon Slayer acariciándolo suavemente, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Happy parpadeó varias veces, comprendiendo su pregunta. Negó con la cabeza, aun con las lágrimas en el rostro. Sin entender muy bien a dónde quería llegar.

-¿Se ha comportado raro contigo?-Siguió preguntando Natsu.

-No.

-¿Entonces, por qué te preocupas por nada?- Concluyó el chico de pelo rosa con una enorme sonrisa, haciendo que sus ojos se achinaran ligeramente. Para él, las cosas eran muy simples. O era blanco, o era negro. No existía un gris oscuro o un gris claro. Por _ahora_ \- Si no está enfadada ni te ha dicho nada, es porque no le dio importancia.

-¿Seguro?- Le dijo Happy, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de las patas, no muy seguro de la conclusión del Dragon Slayer. Era verdad, Charle no había mostrado signos de enfado o decepción, todo lo contrario. Se habían puesto nada más levantarse a preparar la siguiente prueba. Pero aun así…

-¡Por supuesto! No creo que Charle sea de las que se enfaden porque no hayan ganado nada. Recuerda, que es una maga de Fairy Tail…-Natsu quitó su mano de la cabeza de Happy, con la sonrisa en los labios, y miró al horizonte, donde comenzaba a oscurecer.

-Y ningún mago de Fairy Tail conoce la palabra rendirse-Finalizó lo que su compañero quería decir, contagiándose de la felicidad de Natsu, quitándose un peso de encima. Su compañero era la esperanza que iluminaba los momentos más oscuros. Happy también dirigió su mirada hacia donde Natsu lo hacía- ¿Y Lucy?-Preguntó tras unos segundos callados.

Natsu giró su rostro hacia el Exceed, con una nueva expresión de confusión en el rostro. No entendía que quería decir su compañero. Inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia un lado, provocando que su cabello se moviera levemente.

-¿Y Lucy, _qué_?

-¿Qué si ha dicho algo de quedar en segundo lugar?-Preguntó el felino, observando detenidamente al chico del pelo de color rosa, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

El joven parpadeó varias veces, y recordó cuando los jueces del concurso anunciaron las clasificaciones de cada pareja. Nada más decir que habían quedado en segundo lugar, Natsu se había emocionado, no era primero pero era un buen puesto para remontar, la victoria sería más dulce y el ego de Gray sería bajado al instante de su altar. Ya podía ver la cara de sorpresa del mago de hielo cuando anunciaran su victoria. En cambio, cuando giro su rostro para sonreír a su compañera y felicitarla, esta se encontraba muy seria. Sus labios formaban una línea perfecta mientras que sus cejas formaban un ceño fruncido. Se cogía las manos delante de su cuerpo, con la mirada hacia otro lado, como si evitara verlo a los ojos. Natsu no comprendía por qué no se alegraba y lo dejó pasar cuando en la fiesta del gremio la vio soltarse poco a poco, hasta tener el mismo comportamiento de siempre. Cosas de chicas, supuso en aquel momento.

-Nada, no ha dicho nada- Contestó a la pregunta de Happy, con un tono serio, perdido en sus pensamientos.

-No parecía muy feliz-Comentó el ser azulado, apoyando ambas manos en el suelo, inclinando su cuerpo para observar el cielo de varios colores.

-Lo sé, y no comprendo por qué.

-Era como si se sintiera culpable…-Dejó caer el Exceed, lanzando una mirada de reojo a su acompañante. Observando como reaccionaba.

-¿De qué?-Preguntó Natsu, frunciendo el ceño. ¿De qué se podía considerar culpable Lucy? No había robado nada, aunque sí que lo había acompañado durante las misiones que había causado grandes destrucciones. A lo mejor a los ojos de la ley se veía culpable…Pero eso no tenía nada que ver con el concurso.

Dándose cuenta de que su compañero se había perdido por completo, Happy suspiró y sonrió.

-¡Vamos, Natsu! ¿De qué va a ser? Si tú no fallaste ninguna pregunta y ella sí…-Siguió insistiendo, no iba a rendirse.

-¿Se culpa de haber quedado segundos por ella?... ¡Espera! ¿Cómo sabes que no fallé nada?-Exclamó tras darse cuenta. Happy saltó en el sitio, lo habían pillado. Aunque realmente dijera Max que las preguntas solo las vería la pareja, las juezas tenían otra lacrima con las preguntas… Más les valía que nadie se enterara, porque había algunas cuestiones de lo más interesantes…

-Esto…-Juntó sus dedos índices mirando a todos los lados menos a Natsu- Ah, sí. Me lo mostraste… ¿No-no te acuerdas, Natsu?

Se quedó pensando durante unos segundos. No. No se acordaba. Pero eso era normal en él, nunca se acordaba de las cosas sin importancia. Ni las de importancia. Se encogió de hombros, causando un suspiro de alivio en Happy. Había colado.

-De todos modos, aun así, no entiendo por qué se tiene que sentir culpable… Nadie sabe todo de la otra persona…-Dijo lo último no muy seguro, frunciendo el ceño otra vez.

Happy soltó una risita por lo bajo.

-Tú, si- Le recordó su amigo, con una sonrisa maliciosa. En la mente del Exceed podía escuchar su propia voz diciendo "Te guuuusta" pero decidió callarse y dejar que el Dragon Slayer se calentara la cabeza.

El silencio reino en aquel lugar, dejando disfrutar del momento a ambos compañeros. Conforme pasaban los minutos, los dos comenzaron a sentir como la luz del sol había sido sustituida por el resplandor de la luna y el calor del atardecer por el frio del anochecer. El chico pelirosa se levantó del suelo y se estiró en el sitio, haciendo que algunos huesos chirriaran y algunos músculos se destensaras. Su acompañante lo miró y se levantó, imitando sus movimientos. Ambos comenzaron a recoger en silencio todo el material traído para la pesca, en silencio.

-Bueno, será mejor ir marchándonos. Comienza a hacerse de noche y seguro que Lucy ya habrá hecho ya la cena- Anunció Natsu, colocándose la mochila en la espalda, de esta sobresalía un extremo de la caña de pescar. Su compañero azul lo miró desde el suelo, también con la mochila a la espalda. Pero esta, no contenía la caña. Error del felino.

-Aye, Charle también- Estuvo de acuerdo Happy, levantando la pata. A ambos les rugió el estómago, provocando que soltaran unas risas.

Caminaron por el sendero que se desviaba hacia ese lago escondido entre el bosque, acabando en un camino principal y transitado que se dirigía hacia la ciudad, saludando en el proceso a un par de conocidos. Magnolia desde la lejanía era iluminada por las farolas y las luces de las casas que se preparaban para cenar, el humo de cada hogar se elevaba hasta perderse en los cielos estrellados. La brisa de la noche refrescaba a los caminantes que andaban en silencio, sus cabellos se movían levemente.

Tras unos minutos, el camino principal volvió a partirse haciendo que ambos se tuvieran que separar. Happy debía ir a su casa, alejada de la ciudad, mientras que Natsu tomó el camino que se dirigía hacia ella. Se despidieron con la mano y cada uno inició la caminata.

…

No era extraño que a esas horas la gente de Magnolia saliera a cenar por ahí y a ir de fiesta. Las calles de la ciudad habían bastantes personas, unas residentes, otras; turistas, otras; comerciantes y otras; los que habían ido a Magnolia para ver el concurso y a los magos que participaban en él, que eran los que más llenaban los bolsillos de los taberneros del lugar. Conforme caminaba en dirección a la casa de Lucy, algunas personas le paraban para hacerse una foto con él o pedirle un autógrafo; Natsu aceptaba, aunque no estuviera acostumbrado a hacerlo. El chico de pelo rosa no se sentía tan famoso como para esas cosas.

La casa donde llevaba viviendo por una semana apareció tras doblar la esquina, las ventanas de esta estaban iluminadas. La calle _Strawberry_ no era muy transitada por lo que no tuvo ningún improvisto en llegar hasta el portal, excepto por los barqueros que siempre pasaban por el río que estaba al lado de la casa, preguntando por Lucy. Desde la puerta, alzó la cabeza y miró la ventana que daba al dormitorio de la chica la cual estaba abierta. A pesar de que se ganaría una reprimenda, no se lo pensó dos veces, y comenzó a escalar por la pared hasta la ventana. Se agarró con fuerza en el alfeizar dejando su cuerpo colgando, y con impulso, se metió dentro de la casa, cayendo sobre la suave cama de la rubia, que desprendía su agradable olor.

Levantó la cabeza y observó el lugar, el cual, estaba extrañamente vacío y silencioso. No había ni rastro de Lucy. Sin embargo, hacía poco que había estado en aquella habitación. Su olor aun perduraba, al igual que otros, que no conseguía asimilar a las personas portadoras. No se acordaba…

Comenzó a olfatear el aire en busca del rastro que llegaría hasta su amiga, arrugando con cada inspiración la nariz, y como un perro, olió el suelo. A cuatro patas, se arrastró siguiéndolo, por el camino se chocó, se tropezó e incluso rompió –y esperaba que Lucy no se enterara- algunos muebles u obstáculos que le impedían el paso. Cruzó la habitación hasta que se golpeó la cabeza contra la puerta del baño, donde el rastro se internaba. Sobándose la zona dañada, alzó la cabeza y observó con el ceño fruncido el pomo, recordando todas las veces que Lucy le había golpeado, gritado y gruñido por haber entrado a aquella habitación mientras estaba ella dentro. Debatió por unos segundos, teniendo en cuenta las consecuencias que traería entrar dentro- una de ellas era dormir en la calle- y al final su curiosidad ganó, cogió el pomo con firmeza y lo giró haciendo que la puerta se abriera emitiendo un sonidito, aun en el suelo.

Una ola de niebla le dificultó la visión cuando se abrió completamente la puerta. Del baño surgía un frescor y el olor a Lucy y a su champú. Junto con el aroma de las otras personas que había estado con ella. Al cabo de unos segundos, la densidad de la niebla helada se fue disipando hasta dejar que Natsu pudiera ver lo que estaba pasando dentro de aquel baño. Cosa que lo impresionó un poco.

Lucy se encontraba en medio de la habitación- de espaldas a él-, vestida de sirvienta y con una banda en la boca para evitar que hablara, llorando exageradamente. A su lado, Virgo estaba metida dentro de la bañera –vacía- con su vestido de sirvienta todo mojado. La espíritu esteral temblaba ligeramente de frio pero su sonrisa de satisfacción contrastaba bastante, bajo sus mejillas había un ligero sonrojo. En las manos de la rubia había un cubo de agua con muchos hielos. Otro olor hizo que el Dragon Slayer girara su cabeza y viera a Loke, con su traje elegante y una cara de pervertido, viendo el espectáculo sentado en el retrete. Tenía la corbata desatada y parecía como si hubiera corrido un maratón viendo como su piel estaba perlada por gotas de sudor.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?-Habló el mago de fuego sin emoción alguna, completamente en blanco, provocando que las tres personas le miraran. Totalmente impactado.

-¡Oh, Natsu, hola! Nada, Lucy está cumpliendo con la promesa que le hizo a Virgo- Le explicó Loke un extraño brillo en los ojos, mientras soltaba unas risitas muy lentas.

Lucy se puso toda roja y comenzó a gritar, pero como tenía la banda no se le entendió nada. La chica se señaló a ella misma- con el cubo en el suelo- , después a Virgo que seguía sonriendo de manera extraña en la bañera y finalmente a Loke, que seguia saludándolo medio ido. A continuación, se puso de rodillas e hizo un gesto de súplica mientras señalaba la banda que estaba en su boca. Natsu seguía sin procesar nada. Aquello era muy raro…

-Y… ¿Qué haces tú aquí, Loke?-Preguntó el Dragon Slayer, aun sin entender nada de nada, ignorando completamente los ruegos de su amiga.

-Pues… Asegurándome de que la cumpla. ¡Si, eso es! Un mago celestial debe hacerlo, si no perderá la confianza de sus espíritus- Se inventó una excusa mientras sudaba frio, mientras Lucy le gritaba cosas que nadie entendía, un poco enfadada.

Natsu giró su cabeza y miró detenidamente a Lucy, serio. Esta al instante paró de gritar y se quedó muy quieta, con un enorme sonrojo en las mejillas, esperando a que el Dragon Slayer le quitara la banda que se le había prohibido retirar. Una sonrisa maliciosa escaló en el rostro del chico de pelo rosa y aun con ella, se sentó en el suelo al estilo indio- con los pies cruzados- e hizo una señal para que Lucy continuara con lo que le estaba haciendo a Virgo. La chica entendió perfectamente las intenciones que tenía el mago y con toda la rabia del mundo, le lanzó el cubo en toda la cara, gritándole cosas que solamente ella entendía.

…

-¡Vamos, Lucy, por favor! ¡Hazme caso! ¡Ya te he dicho mil veces perdón!-Exclamó medio lloriqueando el mago de fuego, siguiendo de aquí para allá la rubia, que no le dirigía la palabra. Lucy estaba poniendo la mesa mientras hacia la cena.

Sobre el mueble que estaba en medio de la cocina había dos platos, dos cubiertos y dos vasos. Para Natsu y ella. En la encimera, había una multitud de ingredientes y desperdicios empleados para hacer la cena.

El chico de pelo rosa se acercó mucho al rostro de la chica, mientras esta colocaba las servilletas, en un intento de que lo mirara y viera cuan arrepentido estaba, pero esta lo giró de manera brusca hacia otro lado, evitando el contacto visual. Natsu resopló fastidiado y se cruzó de brazos cruzados, observándola mientras caminaba. Llevaba enfadada casi una hora. No soportaba verla así con él. No había hecho algo tan grave como para merecer aquel castigo silencioso… ¿Verdad?

Lucy ignoró a Natsu una vez más, comenzó a hacer una omelette en la sartén, lanzando de vez en cuando la masa amarillenta hacia arriba y recibirla con un movimiento ágil, evitando que se manchara o se perdiera. El sonido que emitía al freír aquella masa inundó el silencio de la estancia. La joven había tenido que aprender a cocinar a la fuerza, ya que al mudarse a aquella casa, no disponía de servicio que le hiciera la comida cada vez que su estómago gruñera. Al cabo de unos meses, ya cocinaba meramente bien, por supervivencia más que nada –y porque se gastaba una pasta al comer en el gremio-. Ahora como habían pasado los años, ese "meramente bien" se había convertido en "excelente". Pero no lo decía solamente ella –ya que quedaría un pensamiento un poco egocentrista- si no el resto de sus amigos también lo hacía.

-Lucyyy- Volvió a intentar, sin muchas esperanzas, poneindo un tono empalagoso. Tras su reclamo, en la cocina solo se escuchó como la rubia hacia la cena, en silencio y con movimientos que indicaban cuan cabreada estaba. Natsu sentía que se la estaba jugando, pero él no era un joven que dijera que no al peligro.

Una idea de lo más maligna cruzó por su mente mientras observaba a Lucy, provocando una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios. Ya que insistía tanto en ignorarlo, veamos hasta qué punto aguantaba. Casi se le escapó una risita ante su plan. Se alejó sigilosamente de su compañera y se marchó de la habitación dejándola sola con la comida. Lucy echó una mirada de reojo al sentir que ya no había nadie junto a ella, provocando un fruncimiento de ceño, normalmente Natsu no paraba hasta que finalmente se cansaba y lo perdonaba. Mentiría si dijera que no le dolió.

Lucy dirigió otra vez su mirada a la sarten, con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios formando una línea recta.

El chico de pelos rosas volvió a aparecer justo cuando Lucy retiró su vista de la puerta, con un objeto en sus manos y con una sonrisa malvada. De puntillas, tras pasar la entrada, se acercó a la chica rubia, sin que ella lo notara. Casi escapando se le una risita, se situó detrás de Lucy, oliendo con más intensidad su delicioso aroma y el de la omelette. Enchanchó más su sonrisa y con el brazo libre, rodeó su cintura, atrapando sus brazos y su pequeño cuerpo, haciendo que soltaba con un gritito la sartén. Por suerte, esta no cayó donde estaba el fuego, sino al lado, encima de la encimera.

Lucy al sentir el calor familiar de Natsu rodeándole, se sonrojó hasta arriba, mientras su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y velocidad. El Dragon Slayer podía escucharlo, pero no le dio importancia, estaba en pleno juego. Y él, conseguiría la victoria, definidamente.

-¡Na-Natsu! ¿Qu-qué demonios estás haciendo?-Preguntó con una voz chillona y entrecortada la chica, que se retorcía entre el brazo del chico. Natsu sonrió aún más y soltó una risita.

El pelirosa acercó su boca al oído de Lucy y el objeto, a su cintura. Oliendo la victoria cada vez más y más cerca.

-¿Qué, ya te has cansado de ignorarme?-Preguntó burlón, con una extraña voz profunda. A veces, le pasaba esas cosas. O hablaba con voz profunda o de repente, su vista se le hacía borrosa. Y todas esas cosas, le sucedían cuando estaban junto a la rubia, solos, sin que nadie los viera.

-¡Na-Natsu, haz el favor de soltarme!-Ordenó la rubia tratando de recobrar el control de la situación y de su torpe cuerpo, pero cuando Natsu se proponía algo, lo conseguiría. La confusión de sentir como su cuerpo había reaccionado de esa manera le nublaba la mente.

-Nooooope- Dijo tras una carcajada fresca y juguetona, apretando más su brazo. El cuerpo de Lucy se pegó al de Natsu, haciendo que ella sintiera cada pedazo de piel del chico, provocando una reacción en cadena. Todo su vello volvió a erizarse y el choque eléctrico corrió por sus venas- No te escaparas, ahora voy a vengarme de que te dedicaras a evadirme- Natsu no se daba cuenta de la sensaciones que corrían por Lucy, y por él mismo.

La chica lo malinterpretó todo por completo, por supuesto. Su mente nublada y nerviosa se dejó llevar por su imaginación de escritora haciendo que comenzara a abrir los ojos mucho.

-¡NATSU, HAZ EL FAVOR DE SOLTARME! ¡NO PUEDES HACER _ESO_!-Exclamó la chica gritando de repente y con un rostro muy asustado, retorciéndose en el brazo de Natsu con tal de salir.

El Dragon Slayer no se enteraba de que la maga había malinterpretado la situación y se lo tomó los gritos de ella como un juego.

-Oh, sí, claro que sí que _lo_ haré- Giró su cabeza y observó con malicia el objeto que tenía entre sus dedos.

-¡NOOOO!

-¡SIIIIIIIIII!

-¡NOOO-¡ ¿Espera? ¿¡QUE!?- Lucy comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia por culpa de su compañero de piso, que le hacía cosquillas en la axila con la pluma que ella utilizaba para escribir.

Ahora, la chica se retorcía de risa mientras el chico carcajeaba malvadamente, viendo el "sufrimiento" de Lucy. La maga de espíritus se sonrojó con brutalidad cuando se dio cuenta de que había imaginado cosas extrañas.

-¡MI VENGANZA SE HA CUMPLIDO!- La soltó tras unos segundos atacándola a cosquillas sin compasión. Natsu la observó mientras Lucy se colocaba bien la camiseta. Tras arreglarse, la chica se levanta la cabeza y le lanza una mirada seria- ¿Qué? ¿Ya me perdonas y me haces caso?-Preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios el Dragon Slayer, arqueando una ceja. Se cruzó de brazos, inclinando un poco su cuerpo.

Su amiga bajó la cabeza, haciendo que su rubio flequillo le ocultara los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Acto seguido, comenzó a arremangarse las mangas y tras tenerlas por la altura del antebrazo, lanzó una mirada de depredadora a Natsu. Este se temió lo peor y se dio a la fuga en cuanto vio un movimiento de la chica.

-¡AHORA TE VAS A ENTERAR, CABEZA DE LAVA!-Gritó Lucy corriendo tras Natsu por toda la cocina.

-¿POR QUÉ ACABO DE ACORDARME DE LA "PRINCESA DE HIELO"?-Lanzó una pregunta retórica gritando el otro, poniéndose en un extremo de la mesa con los cubiertos puestos.

Al otro extremo, Lucy lo observó con una sonrisa pícara.

-Querido Natsu…-Le murmuró con una no-tan-angelical sonrisa, y con un tono "dulce", que para los oídos del Dragon Slayer significaba la muerte- Ahora. Me toca vengarme a mí.

…

Por suerte para Natsu, Lucy no estaba tan cabreada como pretendía estarlo, así que su venganza solo se redujo a que él tuviera que hacer lo que quedaba de cena, mientras ella le observaba, como si fuera su esclavo. Ahora ya no le ignoraba y podían hablar tranquilamente, más calmados.

Una carcajada se escuchó en toda la cocina. El buen humor de Lucy hacía que el pelirosa sonriera levemente, a la vez que hacía la maldita omelette, de espaldas a la chica. La maga se encontraba sentada en la silla, con las manos en la mesa y la cabeza apoyada en estas, mirando al mago.

-En serio...Aún no puedo creer que Happy se quedara en aquel tronco atrapado…-Volvió a reír con ganas, imaginándose la escena- Aunque si lo piensas bien, es muy típico de él. La verdad es que es bastante torpe.

Hacía rato que Natsu hablaba con monosílabos o solo se dedicaba a escucharla hablar. En su cabeza algo rondaba todo el rato, impidiéndole mantener una conversación fluida con la maga. Lucy hacía unos segundos que se había dado cuenta de la ausencia mental del pelirosa.

-Natsu.

-¿Si?

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Nop ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque pareces más ausente de lo normal.

-¡Oye! Eso ha dolido-Se quejó, lanzándole una mirada de reojo. Colocó con mucho cuidado el intento de omelette en un plato que había al lado.

-Dime que te pasa.

El Dragon Slayer apagó la cocina y cogió un trapo para limpiarse las manos. Giró su cuerpo y se recostó en la encimera, mirando a los ojos a la chica. Lucy no parecía que estuviera bromeando, estaba muy seria y esperando a que él le contara lo que pasaba.

Natsu suspiró.

-Tú…-Comenzó tratando de organizar sus pensamientos, los cuales estaban hechos un auténtico desastre.

-¿ _Tú_ …?

-¿Tú te sientes culpable por haber quedado en segundo lugar?-Al final, lo soltó todo directamente. Sin anestesia ni nada. No tenía sentido decir las cosas suavemente, si lo único que quería era respuestas y en seguida. Entrecerró sus ojos, mirando bien a su compañera.

Tras unos segundos de procesión, Lucy abrió los ojos y la boca muchísimo, para después desviar su mirada hacia otro lado. Natsu vio como la chica evitaba el contacto visual y sin rendirse, cruzó la estancia y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de ella. Manteniendo sus ojos sobre Lucy.

-Dime.

-Yo…

-¿ _Yo_ …?-Insistió, esta vez, él, sin quitarle ojo de encima.

El silencio fue lo que llenó el vacío de la conversación. Los dos se comenzaron a poner nerviosos, uno; porque quería respuestas y no las estaba obteniendo, y una; porque era complicada la situación.

De repente, Natsu volvió a suspirar, llamando la atención de la chica. Ella giró su rostro y observó el de él, que ahora, miraba a un punto fijo en el horizonte, como perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Sabes… No pasa nada…No todos sabemos todo de alguien- " _Excepto tú_ " pensó Lucy con el corazón prendido, de un sentimiento extraño en ella-Pero…-De repente, Natsu sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban. Su nerviosismo pasó de un motivo, por otro- Yo…Yo puedo…Yo puedo ayudarte…Es decir…Puedo decirte cosas a cerca de mí… ¡Claro que solo por el concurso!- Exclamó sintiéndose terriblemente estúpido y avergonzado, sin atreverse a mirar a Lucy.

Los ojos marrones de la chica enfocaron el rubor, por un momento, del Dragon Slayer. Pero solo por un parpadeo, para después desaparecer del mundo, excepto del recuerdo de la chica. Y por algún motivo, ver eso le hizo sentir terrible y enormemente feliz. Verle sonrojarse era algo extraño, ya que Natsu nunca lo hacía.

Aunque…Las palabras fueron hirientes para el pobre corazón de la chica. Aun así, extendió una sonrisa al sentir los ojos de él sobre ella.

-Claro.


	9. Capítulo 9: Extraños pensamientos

**Todos los personajes que aparecen pertenecen a** _ **Fairy Tail**_ **, cuyo creador es** _ **Hiro Mashima**_ **.**

 **Capítulo 9: Extraños pensamientos.**

-Lo lamento, Lucy-sama, pero deberá de repetir la canción una vez más- Habló Capricornio, tras que Lucy acabara de cantar, haciendo que la chica sintiera como si un jarro de agua fría le hubiera caído. El espíritu la había observado a través de sus oscuras gafas y con los brazos cruzados, sin moverse ni lo más mínimo- No transmite lo que pretende la canción.

La rubia se sentó de golpe, en el suelo húmedo de aquel prado alejado de la ciudad, y resopló con cansancio, sintiendo la garganta seca. Llevaban como una hora y media tratando de pillarle el truco a esa maldita canción, y conforme pasaba el tiempo, la maga comenzaba a preguntarse si había sido buena ida hacer aquella representación.

-Y entonces… ¿Qué transmito si no?-Preguntó mirando a Magnolia desde el suelo.

La ciudad estaba rebosante de energía y solo era por la mañana. Todos sus ciudadanos se dedicaban con esfuerzo y dedicación a sus quehaceres mientras otros se dedicaban a comprar los productos que vendían estos. O simplemente disfrutaban de los servicios que ofrecía aquella bella ciudad. Tan animada como los magos del gremio que se alzaba en la lejanía. Lucy comenzaba a echar de menos ir a una misión junto con sus compañeros, pero como el concurso les financiaba los dos meses, no había necesidad de ir.

-Inseguridad.

-En realidad, la canción trata de eso… De que ella no sabe si olvidarlo o continuar amándolo- Le rebatió la chica, suspirando con exasperación. Estaba de un humor de perros, que no salieran las cosas a la primera provocaba ese efecto sobre ella. Consiguiendo ponerla irritada y que la irritaran los demás.

-Su inseguridad no es la misma que la mujer que canta esta canción, Lucy-sama- Las palabras del espíritu la dejaron sin palabras y confusa. Entonces ¿Qué inseguridad tenía ella? Capricornio continuó tras unos segundos en silencio, observando como de confusa había dejado a su ama- La mujer de la canción tiene inseguridad por dejarlo ir o no, en cambio, usted, tiene inseguridad al transmitir su amor por él. No por dejarlo ir. ¿Me entiende?

Un recuerdo le llegó con la fuerza desolladora de un dragón a la mente de la joven maga. Natsu rodeándola con su musculado brazo, haciendo que su cuerpo y el de ella se juntaran casi sin espacio para que el aire pasara. Los músculos del pecho y abdomen del chico contra la espalda de la chica. Su corazón cabalgando salvajemente, sintiendo como la sangre bullía con nerviosismo, provocando un cortocircuito en su sistema central.

Una alarma sonó –imaginariamente- en el cerebro de Lucy, ante las imágenes extrañas de su compañero y ella provocando que soltara un grito toda colorada, asustando al ser que se encontraba al lado de la joven. Capricornio pegó un pequeño salto y cuando sus pezuñas tocaron el césped, se pudo en posición de ataque, extendiendo ambas manos, buscando nervioso el causante de que su invocadora hubiera gritado así.

-¿¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS ME ESTÁ PASANDO!?-Preguntó al aire con las manos sobre su rostro caliente.

-Que está hablando sola, me temo, Lucy-sama- Le respondió Capricornio, con una gotita en la nuca, sin darse cuenta de que no necesitaba ser respondida la pregunta lanzada.

-Ojala fuera solo eso…- Mustió separando sus dedos y así poder ver a través de ellos a su espíritu que la miraba sin ninguna emoción- Dios…Esto es culpa de todos…Es como la vez que Mirajane dijo esas tonterías…

-Lamento no poder seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos, pero no entiendo nada, Lucy-sama-Le informó su espíritu, con la misma elegancia que siempre.

-Dejalo…Son solo…tonterías…Si… ¡Claro que son tonterías!-Soltó una risa nerviosa mientras se levantaba del suelo. Una vez de pie, se sacudió el trasero quitándose algunos hierbajos-¡De ninguna manera podría pensar de esa manera sobre Nat-¡-Calló de golpe al darse cuenta de que había hablado más de la cuenta, y bruscamente y completamente sonrojada, giró sobre sí misma para encarar a Capricornio, pero solamente pudo ver el humo que aparecía cuando un espíritu se marchaba. Lucy parpadeó varias veces, hasta que reaccionó y fue corriendo hacía el lugar donde comenzaba a desaparecer aquel humo y lo llamó otra vez, alzando su llave-¡Capricornio! ¿A dónde te vas? Es más ¿Qué has escuchado?

Nada más pronunciar las palabras, sonó detrás de ella cuando una Puerta del Zodiaco se abría, del humo, apareció un sorprendido Loki. La chica se giró bruscamente hacia él guardando la llave de Capricornio en su cinturón, en busca de respuestas pero este fue más rápido y la abrazó, llorando dramáticamente.

-¿Loki? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado con Capricornio? ¿¡Y por qué demonios estás llorando?!

Loki pareció ignorarla por completo y continuó soltando lágrimas, armando mucho escándalo. Menos mal que solamente estaban ellos dos en aquel claro. Aquella situación era demasiada vergonzosa para la pobre Lucy.

-¡No puedo creer que ese imbécil haya conseguido por fin encatusarte! ¡Y yo que creía que tenía esperanzas!- Lloriqueó el espíritu estelar, provocando que la chica se sonrojara violetamente, pensando seriamente en partirle la cabeza o algo peor- Era de esperar, ya comenzamos a cansarnos de esos juegos…

-¿¡COMO QUE "POR FIN"!?-Exclamó Lucy cogiéndolo de los hombros de zarandeándolo-¿¡COMO QUE "ESOS JUEGOS!?

De repente, Loki dejó de llorar dramáticamente y la miró seriamente, haciendo que el sonrojo de Lucy creciera por momentos. La chica se separó un poco del espíritu.

-¿Qué?

-¿Puedo ser el que organice vuestra boda?

-No.

-¿Y la despedida de soltera? Me pondré a hacer flexiones y abdominales ahora mismo.

-¡Por Dios, Loki, deja de decir tonterías!- Lucy soltó a Loki y se dio la vuelta, dirigiendo sus ojos a la ciudad, con una nueva expresión preocupada- Es en serio… No sé lo que me pasa… No paro de pensar en…- Calló por falta de fuerzas, su corazón comenzó a latir y se puso todavía más nerviosa.

El espíritu suspiró y observó a la espalda de su ama, con una pequeña sonrisa. Negó con la cabeza suavemente, la inocencia de Lucy era adorable, pero si seguía así podría lastimarse a sí misma. Loki puso su mano en el hombro de la chica, como muestra de apoyo.

-Lucy- La llamó, pero ella no se dio la vuelta, aun así continuó- Llevamos mucho tiempo contigo y con él, y desde siempre hemos pensado que algún día terminaría por suceder.

-No ha sucedido nada.

\- No mientas.

-No lo hago.

-Mentirosa.

-No.

-Mentirosilla.

-Aunque pongas esa voz seguiré negándolo.

-Te gusta. Te gusta Natsu- Aquello hizo que Lucy se sobresaltara un poco pero no se giró ni dijo nada, solo guardó silencio, sin saber muy bien qué responder a eso. Loki continuó- O por lo menos te estas comenzando a dar cuenta de que sí.

-Loki, en serio, para…

-No, Lucy, la que debería parar eres tú. Si continuas negando lo que tu corazón siente, al final saldrás muy malherida en este asunto. Así que piénsalo.

…

-"…la que debería parar eres tú"- Se burló Lucy haciendo un gesto exagerado con las manos y la boca de hablar mientras caminaba con aires iracundos por el camino que se dirigía a casa- "…al final saldrás muy malherida en este asunto. Así que piénsalo" ¡Como si tú supieras de "estos asuntos", maldito leoncito!

Las personas que caminaban por Magnolia se apartaban del paso de la maga de espíritus celestiales enfurecida casi tropezándose los unos con los otros, con miedo a ser golpeados o empujados, ya que la habían reconocido desde la lejania. Y todo el mundo sabía lo brutos que podían llegar a ser los magos de Fairy Tail, y más si se encontraban enfadados. Lucy, ajena a esas reacciones, se paró en frente de una tienda, donde vendían todo tipo de verduras, frutas y carnes extrañas, y se quedó un rato mirando el cristal el cual estaba abarrotado de carteles con ofertas, pensando que podría hacer de comer. Olvidándose por completo el tema que le había provocado aquel mal humor.

Una carne le llamó la atención, estaba a muy buen precio y parecía sabrosa. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

-A lo mejor a Natsu le gustará…- Murmuró sin querer, imaginando la cara de felicidad del chico cuando preparara su comida imaginaría. Al cabo de unos segundos, se dio cuenta de su ensoñación con su compañero de piso y sacudió la cabeza con tal fuerza que podría haber derribado a alguien de un cabezazo. Se palmeó la cara con ambas manos, como si quisiera despertarse- ¿¡Qué demonios estás pensando, Lucy!?- Continuó murmurando, con un tono lastimero, agachándose en el suelo, un poco traumada- Malditos todos por meterme cosas extrañas en la cabeza…Cuando los pille…

-Sabes que hablar sola no es muy normal ¿no?- La interrumpió una voz, provocando que diera un pequeño salto y un chillido, asustando a las personas que pasaban por la calle.

Una risita se escuchó por encima de la persona que le había hablado.

-Aunque, pesándolo bien, Lucy es muy rara…- Habló otra voz, un poco más bajo, provocando que la otra persona riera.

-Sip, tienes razón Happy.

Tras unos segundos de confusión, la mente de Lucy pudo reconocer a las personas que les pertenecia esa voz, y al conseguirlo, se giró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Natsu, Happy!-Exclamó la chica sorprendida dirigiendo su mirada hacia ellos dos, su voz sonaba ligeramente aguda-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

El chico la observaba con una ceja bajada y una sonrisa torcida, mientras que el Exceed, la miraba desde abajo, también sonriendo. Lucy no sabía por qué, pero sus caras parecían expresar que la habían pillado haciendo algo raro, y en realidad, asi había sido…Suerte que no la habían escuchado con claridad.

Un pequeño sonrojo cruzó las mejillas de Lucy.

-Pues en realidad nos dirigíamos a recogerte para irnos a comer. Han abierto un nuevo restaurante que tiene una pinta increíble- Le contestó el pelirosa, extendiendo su sonrisa, cruzándose de brazos y cambiando de apoyo a un pie al otro.

-¿Recogerme para irnos a comer?

-Aye, es que han abierto un nuevo restaurante que tiene una pinta deliciosa y es barato para ti.

-¿¡Cómo que "barato para mí", maldito gato aprovechado, piensas que os voy a invitar!?

La rubia se agachó y pinzó las mejillas de Exceed azul, estirándolas a más no poder, provocando que Happy soltara pequeñas lagrimitas y gemiditos de dolor.

-En realidad, es "pensamos"- Se quejó el azulado.

-Además, hacía mucho tiempo que no comíamos los tres juntos- Interrumpió la pequeña pelea entre Lucy y Happy, Natsu, rascándose la nuca y desviando su mirada hacia otro lado.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el corazón de la chica bombeara con fuerza, congelando por completo sus movimientos. Las manos de Lucy, pellizcando las mejillas de Happy, temblaron un poco. Happy soltó un gemidito más alto al ver que la chica no retiraba sus manos, despertando a Lucy. Esta, liberó a Happy y se sonrojó un poco más, mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Natsu frunció el ceño por el repentino comportamiento extraño de su compañera, pero lo dejó pasar al ver como esta le sonreía como hacía siempre que le gustaba lo que decía. Eso lo ponía más contento.

-Pues no perdamos más tiempo y vayamos a comer a ese restaurante. Hoy tengo un hambre de perros- Soltó una risa que para ella sonó más o menos creíble, aunque por dentro de estuviera muriendo de los nervios y la multitud de sensaciones y sentimientos que batallaban entre sí. Salto hacia delante y giró sobre si misma, haciendo que su pelo rubio resplandeciera a la luz del sol.

-Lucy glotona- Se burló Happy. Sin tiempo que perder, extendió sus alas y voló hasta una altura que consideró suficiente para que la insultada fuera en busca de venganza.

La chica al escuchar las palabras nada amables del Exceed dio otra vuelta a una velocidad de vértigo para encararlo, gruñendo con rabia.

-¡CUANDO TE PILLE HABRÁS DESEADO NO-¡- Al bajar su mirada, Lucy vio algo que la dejó completamente fuera de juego, parando de saltar para alcanzar al Exceed que volaba en círculos sobre ella.

Natsu dio un paso hasta ella, mirándola con una ceja bajada, preocupado de su repentino cambio, la chica no se movía ni los más mínimo. Últimamente siempre hacía lo mismo, se comportaba de manera extraña en determinadas situaciones, y el no conseguía entender qué era lo que le provocaba aquellas reacciones. Siguió la mirada de Lucy hasta la acera de enfrente.

En la terraza de una cafetería, sentados en una mesa algo apartada del resto, se encontraban Erza y Jellal, muy muy cómodos los dos. Charlaban tranquilamente y de vez en cuando se reían de los comentarios del otro, a los ojos de la chica parecían una pareja. Natsu no entendió la reacción de Lucy, claro.

Una malvada idea se cruzó por la mente de la chica, haciendo que sonriera de manera perversa y comenzara a reírse por lo bajo. Natsu y Happy la miraron un poco preocupados, pensaban que había pasado demasiado tiempo bajo el sol y a lo mejor, le había dado un golpe de calor o algo si, para que se comportara de esa manera. Pero antes de poderle preguntar si estaba bien, la rubia les cogió a ambos por el pescuezo y los arrastró, bajo la mirada de extrañeza de los habitantes de Magnolia, a unos arbustos que estaban enfrente del establecimiento.

Natsu se incorporó de golpe lanzándole a Lucy una mirada reprochadora, ya que había sido empujado y a causa de eso, su cara se había estampado contra el suelo. Para suerte de Happy, no había sufrido ningún daño.

-¡Oye, Lucy! ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?-Exclamó el Dragon Slayer molesto dirigiéndose a la rubia, esta le chistó poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios, ordenándole que callada. Natsu se frotó la nariz dolorida, frunciendo el ceño.

Happy, el cual estaba al lado de Lucy, inclinó un poco su cabeza, sin entender que estaba pasando.

-Natsu, Happy, escuchad lo que voy a proponeros, porque estoy segura que no os negareis…-Habló Lucy con los ojos puestos en la pareja, en susurros, como si Erza les fuera a escuchar desde donde se encontrara. Giró su cabeza y lo miró a los ojos- Vamos a jugar a un juego…

-¿¡Un juego!?- Exclamaron ambos, subiendo un poco el volumen, acercando sus caras a la de Lucy. Provocando un micro sonrojo.

Lucy se sobresaltó y abrió mucho los ojos, si no bajaban el volumen Erza les escucharía. Giró su cabeza y comprobó que la mujer estaba un poco ocupada riendo con Jellal. Suspiró con alivio y volvió su cabeza hacia sus compañeros, frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, un juego, pero bajad el volumen y dejadme explicarme- Natsu y Happy abrieron mucho los ojos y asintieron, varias veces de manera efusiva- Si hacemos bien el juego… (Aunque me duela decirlo) Os dejaré pedir lo que queráis de la carta del restaurante que me habéis hablado. Y con todo, me refiero a todo. Podréis comer hasta que os hartéis. ¿Qué me decís? ¿Jugamos?- Lucy sonrió tiernamente pero en su interior: " _Con la ayuda de estos dos podré vengarme de Erza… Lo malo es, que si me sale mal…No sobreviviremos_ "

Los ojos del chico y el Exceed comenzaron a brillar con fuerza y sus bocas se les hicieron agua. La última vez que pudieron hacer ese banquete –y que recuerden- fue cuando conocieron a Lucy y se aprovecharon de su amabilidad, pero ahora era diferente, porque ella cedía su dinero de buena fe por solo jugar con ella a un juego. Toda una ganga. La oportunidad para que ambos pudieran sentirse hinchados.

-¡SIIIII!-Exclamaron otra vez, alzando sus brazos, pero teniendo cuidado de no alzar la voz.

Ahora fue el turno de los ojos de Lucy de brillar. " _Han picado_ "

…

El "juego" consistía en hacerle fotos a Erza junto a Jellal, para así poder Lucy burlarse un poco de ella y vengarse de le haya metido cosas extrañas en la cabeza, con unas cámaras que un hombre, por ahí, vendía.

Ahora, los tres se encontraban en el mismo arbusto tras comprar sus instrumentos, un poco caros para el gusto de la chica. Lucy sonreía con maldad, observando desde su escondite a la pareja que continuaba en el mismo sitio con el mismo comportamiento acaramelados, aunque ahora tenían delante suya un café y un pastel de fresa. Y conociendo a Erza, tardarían lo suyo en acabárselo.

Natsu y Happy, al contrario que Lucy, no sonreían, estaban bastante asustados. Se habían dado cuenta del riesgo que suponía jugar a ese juego. Lo que se jugaban por unas fotos era su vida.

-Oye, Lucy, mejor que paguemos nosotros la comida…No tienes por qué invitarnos ¿vale, Lucy? No podemos aprovecharnos de alguien que apenas puede pagar el alquiler- Le murmuró Happy a la rubia, tratando de convencerla, temblando ligeramente de miedo. Natsu, el cual estaba detrás de Happy, asintió varias veces, esperanzado.

-Eso, eso- Lo apoyó su compañero, poniendo su mano en el hombro del Exceed. El cabello de Natsu se movió ligeramente por el movimiento de su cabeza.

Lucy frunció el ceño y su sonrisa maliciosa fue borrada cuando giró su rostro hacia ellos.

-Pensaba que queríais jugar conmigo…

-Y queremos, pero lo que no queremos es perder la vida en este "juego"- Le contestó Natsu, con una gotita de sudor en la nuca.

-Exacto- Le apoyó Happy, asintiendo- Aun nos queda mucho por vivir. Tengo que conseguir que Charle coma conmigo pescado.

La rubia agachó su cabeza haciendo que su flequillo ocultara sus ojos marrones. Natsu y Happy intercambiaron una mirada preocupada y comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos, lo último que querían es entristecer a Lucy.

Happy dio un paso hacia ella y puso su pata en su brazo, dándole apoyo.

-Vamos, Lucy, podemos jugar a otra cosa contigo…

-Es que… Yo quería jugar a esto…Ya que hace _mucho_ tiempo que no hacemos este tipo de cosas… _Todos juntos_ …-La voz lastimosa de la chica hizo que se pusieran todavía más nerviosos, intercambiando miradas nerviosas.

-Vale, vale, jugaremos a ese juego…Pero no te pongas así- Tartamudeó Natsu acercándose a ella, cediendo.

De repente, Lucy levantó la cabeza haciendo que ambos pudieran ver completamente la sonrisa que mostraba. No había ningún rastro de tristeza o que hubiera estado a punto de llorar. Lo que quería decir…

-Hemos caído en su trampa-Mustiaron Nastu y Happy en voz baja, suspirado y dejando caer su cabeza. Lucy soltó una risita.

\- Sé que os gustan las misiones con riesgo. Y he de decir, que esta tiene un alto riesgo si no lo hacemos bien, así que andando antes de que se vayan- Les ordenó extendiendo su sonrisa por el rostro. Señaló a Happy- Tú vente conmigo, iremos por el lado izquierdo- Y después señaló a Natsu, el cual tenía la cámara entre sus manos- Tú iras por el derecho. Si surge algún problema, haznos alguna señal ¿Entendido?- Ambos asintieron- Bien, nuestro objetivo es tomar tantas fotos embarazosas como podamos. Quién tenga más, gana.

-Osea como una competición- Concluyó Natsu, un poco emocionado, olvidándose por un momento que las fotos que tomaría serian de Erza. Su lado competitivo salió, una vez más, a la luz.

Lucy asintió.

-Exacto. Bueno, nos vamos. Buena suerte, Natsu- Extendió su puño y el Dragon Slayer lo chocó suavemente. Ambos se sonrieron.

-Lo mismo digo. Y que sepáis, que ganaré yo- Soltó una carcajada y se levantó del arbusto. Lucy y Happy imitaron su gesto.

-Ya lo veremos- Dijo Lucy.

La chica y el Exceed se marcharon hacia la izquierda, procurando no ser vistos por la pareja, mientras que Natsu se fue hacia la derecha corriendo como loco, totalmente encendido por la competición y sus ganas de ganar. Lucy y Happy tuvieron que agacharse y pasar el puente que separaba una acera de otra, pegados a la barandilla. Por suerte para ellos, esta era de piedra y eran totalmente ocultos de la vista de Erza y Jellal, los cuales continuaban charlando sin darse cuenta de que un Dragon Slayer de Fuego estaba oculto tras la esquina, con un objeto entre las manos. Natsu había sido un poco impaciente y se había lanzado al rio para cruzar más rápido a la otra acera. Y como su magia era de fuego, nada más salir se secó. Lo que no pudo salvar del agua fue la cámara tan cara, que se estropeó al ser mojada, pero claro, este no se dio cuenta.

Mientras tanto, Lucy y Happy ya habían conseguido cruzar el puente bajo las miradas extrañas de los habitantes de Magnolia y ahora se encontraban en la esquina opuesta a la de Natsu, donde estaban más cerca Erza y Jellal.

Happy aterrizó al suelo y se asomó para observar el perímetro, ya que era más pequeño y era más difícil verlo. A unos metros se encontraba la mesa del objetivo, cosa que significaba que tenían más riesgo a ser descubiertos. Erza estaba de espaldas a ellos y Jellal lo estaba al rio. Pero claro, el sexto sentido de la maga de armadura hizo que se girara y casi pillara a Happy observándola. Por suerte, fue más rápido y se escondió antes de que eso sucediera. El Exceed se pegó a la pared con fuerza, sintiendo como el corazón se le salía.

Lucy lo miro con impaciencia, esperando a que le dijera algo.

-Están a unos metros, pero es imposible hacerles una foto- Le informó cuando estuvo más calmado, levantando la cabeza para mirar a Lucy.

-¿Por qué?

-Lucy…Estamos hablando de Erza- Le recordó el Exceed mirándola con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados, sin creerse que no supiera lo obvio.

-Ups, es verdad, tienes razón. Pues tenemos que pensar algo para que no nos descubra- Una gotita en la nuca se le formó a Lucy. El sexto sentido de Erza era insoldable. Las cosas se complicaban más y más.

Happy volvió a girarse para observar otra vez la situación, pero algo le llamó la atención.

-Puede que Erza tenga el sexto sentido, pero nosotros tenemos a Natsu- Dijo sonriendo, girándose y haciéndole a la chica una señal con la mano para que se acercara.

El perímetro de la cafetería estaba marcado por unas vallas de madera oscura, este llevaba desde la esquina que estaba Natsu, pasaba en el límite entre el rio y la calle y acababa donde estaban Lucy y Happy. Dejando en el centro, un rectángulo donde había sido colocadas las mesas.

Lucy siguió con la mirada donde señalaba el Exceed y cerca de donde se suponía que debía estar, en las vallas que estaban entre el límite del rio y la calle había un par de manos agarradas, moviéndose sin parar. Ante esto, la chica frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo podían aguantar las vallas su peso? Omitiendo esa pregunta, la idea de Natsu había sido muy brillante. Se podría acercar lentamente sin ser visto y cuando tuviera la oportunidad, le haría fotos a la pareja.

Happy resopló con orgullo, hinchando el pecho y mostrando a la chica una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Así es Natsu. Impaciente y brillante- Soltó una risita, divertido con su propio chiste. Fuego – Brillante.

-Al final, nos va a ganar- Sonrió Lucy, sin importarle que perdieran. Porque si Natsu hacia lo que debía hacer, tendría las fotos y podría cumplir su venganza. Todo saldría perfecto.

Pues no. No iba a salir todo perfecto. ¿Por qué? Bien. Pues cuando el Dragon Slayer estuvo seguro que estaba en el lugar perfecto – a la altura del lado izquierdo de la maga- para comenzar a hacerle las fotos a Erza y Jellal, pasó la cámara (la cual había estado sujeta en su boca para no caerse) a su mano izquierda y con la única sujeta a la valla, hizo fuerza para levantarse y poder apretar el botón para sacar la fotografía. Pero sucedieron dos cosas que hicieron que no saliera como Lucy había esperado. La primera: En el momento en el que Natsu se asomaba, Erza giró la cabeza hacia su lugar y al darse cuenta el Dragon Slayer de esto, hizo rápidamente una foto. Y lo segundo: Al solo estar sujeto con una mano y las urgencias de que la maga comenzaba a girarse, hizo más fuerza de la que debía provocando que la valla se partiera. ¿El resumen? Natsu acabó haciendo mucho escándalo, cayó al rio gritando por la sorpresa y al final, Erza se dio cuenta de que el Dragon Slayer estaba tratando de hacerle una foto, por lo que tuvo que salir huyendo.

Por suerte para Natsu, Erza tenía demasiados obstáculos para poder alcanzarlo y además estaba Jellal, que el pobre no se había enterado de nada de lo que había sucedió.

Lucy y Happy salieron de su escondite para buscar a Natsu, pero cuando dieron un paso, notaron detrás de ellos un aura terrorífica. Lentamente se giraron y encontraron a una Erza muy cabreada que murmuraba: "Hooolaaa". Gritaron como niñas, preguntándose cómo demonios los había descubierto y cómo había llegado ahí si estaba junto a Jellal. Rápidamente, Happy cogió a Lucy y con un Max Speed salieron fuera del alcance de la maga de la armadura, que comenzaba a sacar un hacha de aspecto mortífero.

Pasó una hora entera, hasta que pudieron encontrar a Natsu, el cual había nadado como un loco por el rio pensando que Erza lo seguía y había acabado a las afueras de Magnolia, cansado de tanto esfuerzo. El Dragon Slayer estaba tumbado en la orilla, resoplando y todo mojado, ya que no tenía fuerzas para secarse el mismo.

Happy soltó a Lucy al lado de Natsu y aterrizó junto a su compañero, con una mirada de preocupación.

-Natsu ¿Estas bien?-Preguntó el Exceed, mirándolo de pie.

Natsu sonrió y alzó la cámara, haciendo con la otra mano una señal de victoria. Lucy sonrió por eso.

-He…Ufff…He ganado- Jadeó dejando caer ambas manos al suelo.

-¡Gracias, Natsu! Menos mal que te dio tiempo a hacerle una foto antes de que te pillara- Le agradeció Lucy, sentándose junto a él y cogiendo la cámara-¡Vamos a ver la foto!

-Estoy muy sorprendido, Natsu. Has pensado un plan y encima, te ha salido bien- Le dijo Happy a Natsu, haciendo que el Dragon Slayer girara su cabeza para mirarlo- Nunca más voy a dudar de ti.

-¿Eso es un elogio o me estas insultado?-Preguntó Natsu con el ceño fruncido.

-Quien sabe.

-Maldito.

-Chicos…-Les llamó Lucy, con el rostro totalmente oculto tras el flequillo. Su tono era demasiado neutral.

Natsu se incorporó y Happy se acercó a ella. Asomaron sus rostros por encima del hombro de Lucy y vieron lo que había dejado paralizada a la maga de espíritus estelares. En la pantalla de la cámara ponía: "No funciona". Los tres se quedaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que hubo un movimiento.

Natsu se quedó en blanco, literalmente.

Happy se cayó al suelo, con su alma saliendo de su boca.

Y Lucy comenzó a llorar desesperadamente.

Conclusión: La venganza no siempre sale bien.


	10. Capítulo 10: ¿Sentimiento contenido?

**Todos los personajes que aparecen pertenecen a** _ **Fairy Tail**_ **, cuyo creador es** _ **Hiro**_ _ **Mashima**_ **.**

 **Capítulo 10: ¿Sentimiento contenido?**

Una exclamación de sorpresa se escuchó por todo el escenario por parte del resto de concursantes, excepto Natsu, que no entendía por qué reaccionaban así. Siempre lento en todo. El público se había quedado de piedra al escucharlo, y parecía no reaccionar. Con el ceño fruncido, giró su cabeza hacia su compañera en el concurso, Lucy, la cual se encontraba quejándose con energía y con las mejillas al rojo vivo. Sacudía su cabeza con énfasis, haciendo que los rubios tirabuzones que se había hecho para la ocasión saltaran como locos. A pesar de haberse arreglado tanto, daba miedo verla así de enfadada. Su vestido de color azul, con la falda hasta el suelo le había dado por unos instantes un aspecto de angel. Por unos momentos.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! – Continuó exclamando la rubia, con los ojos muy abiertos, junto con el resto de concursantes-¡Como pueden permitir este tipo de pruebas! ¡Es horrible!

-Pues yo no la veo tan horrible…-Comentó el pelirosa, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y rascándose la barbilla.

-¡Claro, porque eres un pervertido, y sacas provecho de ella!- Le dijo Lucy a Natsu, girando su cabeza hacia él, alzando la voz porque no se podía escuchar bien con el alboroto que estaban causando el resto.

Aquello fue una sorpresa para Natsu, el cual abrió mucho los ojos. Un poco ofendido.

-¿¡Desde cuando soy yo un pervertido!?

-Desde siempre.

El chirrido del micrófono les hizo interrumpir su conversación y taparse los oídos con expresiones de dolor, provocando que la plaza se hiciera el silencio por parte de las personas que había en ella. Max se había puesto nervioso ante las quejas de sus compañeros que segundos antes se había quedado paralizado sin saber qué hacer, por lo que una Erza, con un vestido de color morado que le llevaba hasta el suelo y con una coleta, que cruzó el escenario desde el lugar donde los jueces se sentaban y le arrebató el micrófono, haciendo el horrible ruido que iba a dejar K.O a los Dragon Slayers del escenario si no cesaba, debido a su oído ultra sensible.

Erza alejó el micrófono, apagando el molesto chirrido (un suspiro de alivio colectivo se escuchó en todo el escenario y por parte del público) y miró a los concursantes con unos ojos feroces. A su lado, Max temblaba ligeramente. El aura de cabreo de Erza era muy potente.

-Oh, qué valor que tenéis…-Habló con un evidente tono de enfado y con lentitud, provocando que todos los concursantes que estaban sobre el escenario enfrente de ella se tensaran y se irguieran, comenzando a sudar frio-Si alguien tiene alguna queja, estoy dispuesta a escucharla…

Claro, era normal que estuviera cabreada porque no les gustara la prueba, había sido su idea y la de Mirajane. Todo, o casi todo el mundo, sabía que aquel concurso había sido creado y planeado por las dos mujeres más fuertes de Fairy Tail, para su diversión. Y a decir verdad, nadie en su sano juicio desearía, que "escucharan sus quejas". A no ser que quisiera ir a una muerte segura.

Las quejas fueron silenciadas en el acto, al igual que los ánimos del público que miraron extrañados el comportamiento de Erza. No se esperaban que Titania fuera así de salvaje y bruta, claro, que ellos no estuvieran dentro de Fairy Tail para darse cuenta de muchas cosas. Max, al ver que el ambiente se estaba comenzando a enfriar, le arrebato el micrófono a Erza –reuniendo todo el valor que podía llegar a tener alguna vez- y le indicó que se sentara que él ya podía controlar la situación, con un poco de miedo. Tras una mirada analizadora y fría, Titania asintió y se retiró hacia la mesa del jurado donde Mirajane y Makarov la esperaban, con elegancia, haciendo que el comentarista suspirara con alivio y continuara con el programa.

Max se irguió, adoptando una pose más calmada, y con su mejor sonrisa, se giró a la cámara que había detrás de él, volviendo a su papel.

-¡Wow, cuantos ánimos hay por aquí! Como se nota que están deseosos de comenzar con la prueba- El chico provocó que los ánimos volvieran a como estaban antes de que Erza y los concursantes lo interrumpieran- Para los que no se hayan enterado, repetiré una vez más en qué consistirá la segunda prueba del concurso. Consistirá en dos micro pruebas: una para chicas y otra para chicos. En dichas pruebas, la chica o el chico deberá meterse con su pareja en una habitación y vestirlo a su gusto- Un par de "Uhhhhhhh" picarones se escucharon entre el público haciendo que los concursantes se sonrojaran violentamente, pero antes de pudieran protestar, Max continuó con la explicación, un poco apurado- Todos a excepción de Wendy y Romeo (ya que son demasiado pequeños), deberán estar en ropa interior para que su respectiva pareja pueda vestir al otro más cómodamente. (Tranquilas y tranquilos, solamente se grabará cuando salgan de la habitación). Es un concurso de moda, ganará quién tenga más puntos. Dichos puntos serán puntuados por los jueces y el público.

Natsu, desvió su atención de Max a Lucy, la cual gruñía como un perro rabioso, murmurando cosas como "Malditos pervertidos", "Deberían meterlos en una cárcel" o "Voy a llorar". Parecía que no le gustaba la prueba, y a decir verdad, al Dragon Slayer de Fuego no le hacía gracia alguna. Él no tenía gusto para poder vestir apropiadamente a su compañera, no estaba seguro de poder ganar la prueba. Aunque si lo pensaba, ninguno de los chicos tenía gusto para eso. Aquel pensamiento le animó algo.

-Oye, Lucy- Llamó su atención, elevando el tono por encima de la explicación de Max y el murmullo de quejas de los concursantes.

-¿Qué?-Gruñó la chica de mal humor y con las mejillas sonrojadas, desviando su atención de Max a Natsu, aun con aptitud agresiva.

-Estoy seguro de que podremos ganar.

Lucy frunció el ceño, haciendo que sus dos cejas rubias se unieran.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan confiado de que ganaremos?-Preguntó con curiosidad, abriendo mucho sus ojos marrones, dejando a un lado sus quejas y rabias.

Ante la esperada pregunta de su compañera de concurso, una sonrisa traviesa iluminó su rostro, preocupando a Lucy bastante. Había visto muchas veces ese tipo de sonrisa y siempre que salía a relucirla, las consecuencias siempre eran que la ciudad fuera medio destruida y llena de llamas o que ella acabara por X circunstancias desnuda o enseñando más carne para su gusto. Ninguna de esas situaciones era de agrado para Lucy.

Espero pacientemente, aunque no mucho, a que a Natsu se le pasara su crisis post crisis hasta que finalmente, se tranquilizara y le dijera que demonios estaba pensando.

Una vez tranquilo y sin reírse malvadamente, indicó a la rubia, con el dedo índice, que se acercara a él, como si le fuera a contar un secreto. Lucy le hizo caso y acercó la oreja a la boca de Natsu. El aroma de Lucy junto el perfume que se había aplicado antes de salir lo golpeó con fuerza, pero no dijo nada al respecto, en cambio, sonrió más malvadamente. A su vez, a Lucy le llevó el aroma de Natsu, haciendo que sin querer, el vello se le erizara. Para ella, él olía muy bien. Como a madera quemada y a hombre.

-Estoy tan seguro de ganar porque a todo el mundo le gustan los biquinis…

La reacción de Lucy fue de esta manera: Se quedó unos segundos en silencio, pensando que no había escuchado bien, hasta que se dio cuenta de que sí, su audición estaba perfecta. Entonces, su cara, antes serena y tranquila, hizo un cambio muy brusco pasando del primer estado de ánimo al segundo (soltando un _"¿¡QUE!?"_ bastante alto, durante el proceso), osea de sorpresa mezclada con enfado, y giró de manera muy brusca, quedándose a penas unos centímetros de hundir su rostro contra el de Natsu. Al ver la distancia que se habían quedado, Lucy se paró de golpe sobre la punta de sus tacones, tambaleándose hacia delante, con el rostro todo sonrojado. Natsu al visualizar su posible caída, trato de acercarse a ayudarla pero como la distancia que estaba era demasiada para el gusto de Lucy, trató en alejarlo pegándole en el brazo, pero al hacer eso incrementó las posibilidades de que cayera al piso. Total, Lucy se tambaleó mientras golpeaba a Natsu y este, aun siendo golpeado, cogió a Lucy de la cintura, esquivando sus manos para que no se cayera.

En ese momento, en el cual Natsu y Lucy estaban de tal manera que la rubia tenía una mano sobre el pecho del pelirosa y el otro brazo sobre su hombros, y Natsu tenía agarrada a Lucy por la cintura, se acabó la explicación de Max, para con el público y se giró hacia los concursantes, viendo la posición en que se encontraban. El presentador del concurso, se quedó unos segundos en blanco, al igual que el resto de personas, mirando fijamente a la pareja.

Natsu y Lucy, tras haber acabado de esa manera habían comenzado a discutir sobre la idea del chico, sin darse cuenta de cómo estaban y que todo el mundo los estaba viendo de esa manera. Al no sentir ningún sonido, Lucy desvió su atención de su compañero que se quedó unos segundos discutiendo él solo ("Pero Lucy, si hacemos eso tenemos el jurado ganado y más de la mitad del público" le estaba diciendo Natsu) y miró hacia delante, sonrojándose violentamente. Natsu despegó sus ojos de su acompañante dirigiéndolos al público, y solo le bastó un segundo para procesarlo todo. Una hazaña.

Ambos se separaron a la vez, como si la piel del otro hubiera comenzado a arder y quemara su contacto. Giraron sus rostros hacia diferentes direcciones: una, con el rostro ardiendo y todo rojo; y el otro, con el rostro inexpresivo, totalmente paralizado. Algo super extraño en él, porque casi nunca se paralizaba por nada. Natsu no comprendía por que se sentía así.

En la fila, Gray, Gajeel y Elfman comenzaron a descojonarse en sus respectivos puestos, al ver al Dragon Slayer tan abochornado por la situación, cosa que era muy extraño de ver, pero muy divertido. Levy y Juvia sonrieron alegres, sintiendo que lo que habían hablado hace unos días era una verdad más grande como una casa, esta última soltó un _"Gray-sama es ahora solo mío"_ que cortó el rollo de su acompañante y la miró asustado, apartándose de su lado unos metros. Wendy suspiró mirando a Natsu y Lucy, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, pensando que había sido bonito, al igual que Charle, pero esta no suspiró ni dijo nada. Happy y Romeo tuvieron la misma reacción y alzaron sus pulgares guiñándole a Natsu el ojo. Y finalmente Mirajane y Erza compartieron entre ellas una mirada cómplice, alzando las cejas. El resto de personas comenzaron a aplaudir y a gritar con emoción, avergonzando más y más a ambos, que fueron agachando la cabeza hasta que su rostro fue ocultado por sus flequillos.

Max esperó unos segundos hasta que el momento cumbre fuera apaciguándose y así acercarse a la boca el micrófono, mientras caminaba para posicionarse entre un avergonzado Natsu y una histérica Lucy, que evitaban mirarse o mirar a cualquier otra persona. Sus rostro estaban rojos como el pelo de Erza, la piel de Natsu se confundía con su color de pelo, sorprendiendo a más de uno (" _¿NATSU SONROJADO?"_ pensaban). El presentador, soltó una risita y colocó ambos brazos en los hombros de los dos magos, haciendo que se acercaran a él. Lucy se resistió un poco y Natsu, como estaba tan paralizado, cedió como un muñeco de trapo.

\- ¡MADRE MÍA! ¡MADRE MÍA! ¡MADRE MÍA!- Exclamó el chico de pelo marrón con emoción, acercándose el micrófono, agarrando a Natsu y a Lucy, que miraban a cualquier lugar excepto a ellos- ¡Esta noche está siendo muy emocionante! ¡Está siendo tan emocionante que estos dos no pueden ni contener sus sentimientos! ¡ESA es la aptitud! – Lucy alzó el rostro sonrojado y comenzó a gritar con voz chillona " _NO, NO, NO, NO_ " pero para su desgracia no se le podía escuchar. Max continuó hablando ignorándola por completo. Natsu parecía que estaba en estado de shock- ¡PUES SI ESTÁN TAN EMOCIONADOS QUE DEMUESTREN SU AMOR EN LAS PRUEBAS! ¡Y QUE GANEN!-Finalizó bajando sus brazos de los hombros de cada uno y con sus propias manos (apartando un momento el micrófono), cogió la mano de Natsu y la de Lucy. Giró para quedar cara a ellos y les guiñó el ojo, para después coger ambas manos y unirlas, entrelazando los dedos de uno con los de otros, provocando una intensa reacción eléctrica en ambos magos, que no pasó desapercibida por la chica (la cual se sobresaltó) y dejó más confuso al chico (el cual continuó sin reaccionar). Max se separó arrastrando los pies hacia la izquierda y con la mano libre mostró al público la unión de las manos de Natsu y Lucy, haciendo que rugiera de emoción y aplaudiera con más ganas que antes. Erza y Mirajane asentían, desde la mesa del jurado, complacidas por la acción de Max- ¡Todos estos momentazos, aquí, en el Concurso Fairy Love! ¡Sigan con nosotros y descubriréis más situaciones que pueden dejar a uno…en ascuas!-Al decir eso último, señaló a Natsu y la cámara lo grabó, aprovechando el chiste malo que había hecho Max. El pelirosa pareció reaccionar y comenzó a gruñir como un perro, un poco rabioso, ganándose una mirada de advertencia de Lucy. Encendió sus manos con brillantes llamas, provocando un " _Ohhh_ " del público, continuando gruñendo, e hizo un amago para acercarse a Max, con intenciones de pelea pero justo antes de que hiciera un movimiento, Lucy tiró de su mano hacia atrás, ganándose una mirada de reproche de Natsu.

-Tranquilízate o te tranquilizo-Le ordenó y le amenazó de muy, pero de muy mal humor y de una manera muy violenta, sonando como un gruñido. La mano de la chica se aferraba con fuerza a la de Natsu. Su cara era más terrorífica que Erza enfadada, logrando que el Dragon Slayer asintiera varias veces y se quedara quieto en su puesto, mientras Gray, Gajeel y Elfman se reían de él.

Max continuaba animando al público, hablando con el micrófono muy cerca de su boca, mientras caminaba por todo el escenario, seguido de la luz que hacía que destacara. Ajeno al pequeño intento de atentado contra el concurso y él mismo.

-Tras esta preciosa interrupción, que ha dejado a más de uno sorprendido,- Se escucharon gruñidos entre la fila de concursantes por parte de Lucy, sonrojada, y Natsu, sin entender ni jota, que miraba a Gray, Gajeel y Elfman con odio- procederemos a comenzar con las pruebas. La semana pasada iniciaron las pruebas los chicos, esta vez, serán las chicas las que las comiencen. A sí que, si no es molestia- Se giró y miró a los concursantes, con un gesto con la mano- por favor, chicos, ¿Podrías echaros hacia atrás?-Les pidió con una sonrisa, moviendo la mano hacia delante. Todos le hicieron caso y dieron un largo paso hacia atrás, frunciendo el ceño sin entender que iba a suceder- Y con "echarse atrás" no me refiero a la prueba.- Soltó otro chiste malo, girando sobre sus talones haciendo una vuelta graciosa que causo que más de uno soltara una risita y más de uno deseara hundirle el puño en su cara. Lucy, al lado de Natsu, resopló de mal humor. Natsu no lo entendió. Al soltar el chiste se escuchó por toda la plaza el redoble de tambores- Bien. Bien. Ya paro, ya paro. Ya podéis crear las habitaciones, chicos- Les indicó a los encargados del concurso, que se encontraban entre la zona vip de los magos de Fairy Tail, uno de ellos alzó el pulgar, al parecer era el jefe de su pelotón. El hombre se giró hacia sus compañeros, que asintieron y se pusieron manos a la obra. Uno a uno, se les fue iluminando las manos y tras unos segundos de destellos muy fuertes en la plataforma donde se encontraban Natsu, Lucy y el resto, aparecieron en el escenario seis habitaciones bastante grandes. Eran cuadradas y contaban con una sola puerta, sus paredes estaban pintadas de blanco. Max caminó hasta ellas, no sin antes darle las gracias al jefe de los encargados del concurso, y al llegar a una, la más cerca de él, se recostó en la pared, junto a la puerta, adoptando una pose muy natural, como si estuviera en un bar hablando entre colegas. Dirigió su mano al picaporte y lo giró, abriendo la puerta para mostrar al público su interior. Y comenzó a explicar- Cuando el concursante con su pareja entran a esta habitación y son encerrados en ella, se encienden las luces y entonces aparecerán distintas ropas con las cuales deberá vestirse la pareja. Lo bueno de estas habitaciones es que puedes invocar lo que quieras. Claro que no estará permitido, que la pareja salga desnuda a concursar. Lo siento, chicos, otro día será- Les dijo a los chicos del público que segundos antes parecían muy emocionados ante la idea de ver a las magas de Fairy Tail sin ropa alguna, pero al enterarse de eso se desanimaron por completo.

El interior de la habitación tenía una silla que se encontraba en medio, sobre esta había una venda de color rojo. El resto de la habitación era como un dormitorio pero sin cama y un poco más pequeño. A decir verdad, la habitación parecía más grande en el interior que en el exterior, a lo mejor era producto de la magia empleada.

Max cerró la puerta todavía recostado, provocando que gimiera hasta ser totalmente cerrada. Se separó de la pared y caminó hasta el centro, bajo miles de miradas.

\- Una vez explicado…Procederemos a iniciar la prueba- La luz que lo había seguido todo este tiempo se dividió en siete luces que se colocaron alrededor de él, formando un circulo. Cuando Max alzó los brazos al cielo y después los bajó bruscamente, las luces que habían comenzado a rodearlo se alejaron de él. Lucy, Juvia, Levy, Wendy, Evergreen y Charle fueron iluminadas de repente, haciendo que soltaran una exclamación de sorpresa. Max se giró y las miró- Bien, chicas, elegid una habitación- Las chicas asintieron y caminaron hasta colocarse junto a la puerta de cada una de las habitaciones, justo en frente de donde habían sido colocadas al principio del concurso. Max repasó las posiciones con la mirada y asintió complacido, ahora desvió su mirada de las chicas a los chicos que se encontraban detrás de las habitaciones- Pues chicos, id con vuestra pareja- Los chicos caminaron el mismo recorrido que las chicas y se situaron junto a ellas- Tenéis media hora para elegir la ropa y ponérsela. Si los peináis o le añadís joyas, sube la puntuación-Les explicó y les consejo, las chicas asintieron y los chicos comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos. Max sonrió y giró su cuerpo para observar el público- Como todo el mundo dice: " _Cuanto más azúcar, más dulce"_ \- Provocando un par de risas, extendió más su sonrisa- Bien, pues buena suerte y que gane el mejor. Ya podéis entrar. Una vez en el interior, la cuenta atrás comenzará.

Dicho esto, los concursantes no se quedaron quietos y comenzaron a moverse.

Natsu suspiró cansado, esta prueba no le hacia ninguna gracia, y se dejó guiar por Lucy, que le abrió la puerta para que entrara a la habitación. Al cruzar la puerta, esta se cerró, describiendo un arco y gimiendo por falta de aceite, dejando la sala en completa oscuridad. Entonces, las luces parpadearon varias veces hasta que iluminaron el lugar, mostrándoles a ambos magos una habitación hasta arriba de ropa de hombre, provocando una exclamación de sorpresa por parte de Lucy.

No sabía por qué, pero no se encontraba cómodo estando a solas con Lucy. No paraba de recordar la vergonzosa escena de antes y las palabras de Max. Maldito Max, cuando acabara la prueba le daría la paliza de su vida.

-Natsu- Le llamó Lucy, con una extraña calma. Aquello le sobresaltó, haciendo que diera un pequeño salto hacia atrás, temblando como una hojita. Estaba seguro de que aquella calma era un indicio de una tormenta que lo arrasaría.

\- ¿S-Si, Lucy?

-Desnúdate.

\- … -Su mente se quedó en completo blanco ante esas palabras.

Lucy se giró hacía él, con el rostro totalmente rojo y con una expresión de vergüenza total. Miraba a todo excepto a los ojos oscuros del Dragon Slayer, que la miraba en blanco.

-N-No me malinterpretes, idiota. No quiero verte desnudo por gusto- Se explicó mirando hacia un lado. Su voz le temblaba al igual que su labio inferior y no parecía tan amenazante como él se la había imaginado.

-Menos mal…-Susurró para sí mismo, suspirando con alivio, provocando que Lucy se irritara ante su tranquilidad sobre quedarse desnudo delante de ella. No se daba cuenta de que estaba tan alterada por él.

-No me podré casar nunca- Lamentó Lucy con dramatismo, restregándose las manos por el rostro, mientras Natsu se quitaba las sandalias de una patada.

Natsu bufó como respuesta al comentario lastimoso de Lucy.

El Dragon Slayer cogió por un extremo su bufanda blanca y la desenrolló de su cuello, con suma delicadeza, mientras Lucy lo observaba entre sus dedos. Le encantaba verlo tratar aquella prenda con tanto amor y cariño, parecía que el Natsu impaciente y loco se iba a descansar y surgía otro Natsu, uno más calmado. Natsu, una vez quitada, dejó la bufanda sobre el suelo, junto a la puerta y procedió para quitarse el chaleco que ocultaba gran parte de su torso al descubierto, acción que hizo que las mejillas de Lucy erupcionaran cual volcán y se girara de golpe, cara a la única silla que había en la sala. Entonces se dio cuenta de la venda roja que reposaba sobre esta, y supuso que debía ser utilizada para cubrir los ojos de la persona que sería vestida. Se agachó, cogió la prenda y se giró para extender su mano con la venda hacia Natsu, el cual ya no tenía chaleco y dejaba mostrar el torso bien formado, evitado ser visto por Lucy.

Natsu arqueó una ceja mirando la prenda que le tendía su compañera. La cogió y la señaló con la cabeza, mirando a Lucy con una expresión de confusión.

-Es para taparte los ojos- Le explicó la rubia mirándole a los ojos, esforzándose por no echar una ojeada al musculado cuerpo de su amigo.

-¿Por qué yo y no tú?

-Yo que sé. No tiene sentido, lo sé. Pero se ve que son las reglas.

-Vale- Cedió Natsu, tras unos segundos en silencio, observando la venda roja. Cogió cada extremo y se lo ató detrás de la cabeza, pero no se tapó los ojos. La venda aplastó el flequillo de Natsu y dejó un par de cabellos de punta, dándole un aspecto muy atractivo. **(N.A: Como cuando se pone la bufanda en la frente, pues igual)**

Lucy observó cómo su compañero alzaba sus musculados brazos y se ataba la prenda, estirando todo su atlético y trabajado cuerpo, marcando cada musculo en su piel bronceada con alguna que otra cicatriz de alguna pelea. Un torrente de calor arrasó el cuerpo de Lucy y sintió como su corazón se desbocaba al ver aquella imagen que había evitado ver. Se le hacía demasiado atractivo. Casi se sintió una pervertida al ver por tanto tiempo el cuerpo de Natsu y maravillarse con él. Sacudió su cabeza varias veces, llamando la atención del chico, que inclinó la cabeza mirándola, confuso.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Lucy?- Preguntó con el ceño fruncido, escuchaba el corazón de Lucy latiendo muy fuertemente gracias a su súper oído.

La rubia se sobresaltó dando un pequeño saltito y desvió su mirada. Tragó duro antes de responder.

\- ¡S-Si!- Le dijo respirando hondo, tratando de tranquilizarse. " _Has visto muchas veces a Natsu, así, no hay por qué ponerse tan nerviosa_ " -¿Por qué lo preguntas? " _Es Natsu, el mismo que se pelea con todo el mundo, el mismo que no sabe que es el respeto ni la intimidad_ "

-Porque parece que estés corriendo un maratón- Le contestó este desabrochándose el cinturón y bajándose los pantalones quedándose en calzoncillos negros delante de ella, mostrándole sus musculados muslos. Ante el silencio de Lucy, interpretó que no entendía a qué se refería- Tu corazón late muy rápido, muchísimo- Claro que él no sabía que el silencio de Lucy se debía a que le había dado un ataque al verlo completamente desnudo ante ella y le costaba arrancar.

Para cuando alzó el rosto para mirar a su compañera, está ya se había recompuesto del mini ataque al corazón y se encontraba sentada en la silla donde debía hacerlo él, respirando profundamente, con el rostro entre sus manos. Aquello le preocupó un poco. Lucy siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando debía salir al escenario, pero nunca se había llegado hasta este extremo.

Seriamente preocupado, flexionó sus rodillas y se agachó para quedarse a la altura del rostro de Lucy. Poniendo una mano sobre la pierna de la chica, la miró desde el suelo.

-Ey, Lucy- Llamó su atención, mirándola. Su tono de voz era suave- No pasa nada. Ya hemos pasado la primera prueba. Podemos conseguirlo en esta. Así que anímate. Tienes que dar el 100 por 100 de ti. Si no…Estamos perdidos, porque yo no tengo ni idea de cómo vestirte. A sí que, sin presiones ¿vale?- Bromeó tratando de hacerla reír. Para su alivio, la rubia, aun con la cara oculta, soltó una débil risita y asintió, respirando hondo.

-Tienes razón- Murmuró Lucy, a través de sus manos- No debo decaer. No ahora.

-¡Esa es la aptitud, Lucy!-Se levantó de un salto y la cogió de las manos para levantarla también.

Cuando las manos fueron retiradas del rostro de Lucy, Natsu pudo ver cómo le mostraba una radiante sonrisa, sin ningún temor. Aunque el corazón de Lucy continuaba muy acelerado, pero no dijo nada. La sonrisa parecía verdadera.

La chica se palmeó la cara suavemente como tratando de despertarse de un sueño y dirigió su nueva mirada con energía a Natsu, que esperaba ordenes, impaciente.

-Bien, Natsu. Es hora de ganar.

-¡AYE SIR!

-Ponte la venda en los ojos.

-¡AYE SIR!

-Siéntate.

-¡AYE SIR!

-Y cállate.

Natsu se encontraba sentado en la cómoda silla, con los ojos tapados y una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Al no poder ver, sus otros sentidos comenzaron a activarse, permitiéndole oler, escuchar y sentir cosas que antes pasaba desapercibido. Como el sonido del cabello de Lucy, cuando se movía. El olor de ella cuando se acercaba mucho a él. La calidez de sus dedos mientras colocaba prendas sobre su piel, comprobando a ver si pegaban. Era relajante.

Una vez cegado y silenciado al Dragon Slayer, Lucy quitó su sonrisa de la cara, dejando mostrar una mueca de preocupación y tensión. No entendía por qué se ponía de esa manera estando junto a Natsu. Habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos, esta no tendría que ser una prueba difícil de pasar. Pero ya no pensaba lo mismo. Ver al mago de fuego, sentado en la silla, completamente desnudo, alteraba su pulso y calentaba su cuerpo. Sentía sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido, y le preocupaban muchísimo. No sabía por qué se debía y no se atrevía a preguntarles a sus amigas sobre el tema, porque seguramente le saltarían con el tema de que estaba enamorada de su compañero de misiones, cosa que no era cierta…

Sacudiendo su cabeza, comenzó a buscar la ropa para vestir a Natsu y así poder ganar la maldita prueba. Quería algo que sorprendiera al público, algo que Natsu no se pusiera ni obligándolo… Algo que lo hiciera más atractivo. " _Espera… ¿Desde cuando pienso que se hará más? ¡NO, LUCY! ¡CENTRATE!"_ Volvió a sacudir su cabeza, haciendo que los tirabuzones que se había hecho saltaran de manera graciosa contra su rostro.

Tras diez minutos colocándole sobre su piel distintas prendas, finalmente encontró el conjunto que haría que luciera muy bien. Mientras tanto, Natsu había permanecido en completo silencio y demasiado tranquilo para ser él, tras haberse puesto los calcetines grises que ella le había indicado que se pusiera, haciendo que Lucy se comenzara a preocuparse. Puso su mano sobre el hombro musculoso del chico, el cual giró su rostro en su dirección como si quisiera verla, y lo sacudió suavemente.

-Natsu.

-¿Si?

-Necesito que te levantes para vestirte.

-¿No lo puedo hacer yo?

-Creo que no.

-Está bien…

A regañadientes, el Dragon Slayer se puso de pie, haciendo que Lucy se sintiera muy pequeña a su lado. Natsu le sacaba una cabeza entera, ya que se había quitado sus tacones para ir más cómoda por la habitación. Y tras lo de Zeref, Natsu había crecido bastante más. Pero ese era un tema aparte, un tema muy delicado que no quería tocar.

Cogió los pantalones negros con rayas muy delgadas de color gris que había elegido. Eran elegantes y pegaban con el pelo de Natsu y sus ojos. Además, parecían realmente cómodos. Los miró como si fueran su peor enemigo. ¿Cómo demonios se lo iba a poner a Natsu?

Resopló frustrada. No podía ponérselos ella sola, tenía miedo a tocar alguna parte que no deseaba tocar, y como no estaban grabando…Tampoco pasaba nada porque se lo pidiera a Natsu. Solo los pantalones. Claro está. Lo demás tendría que hacerlo ella misma. Una vez hecho, Natsu asintió y se dispuso a ponerse los pantalones, a ciegas, guiándose por sus propias manos. Con ayuda de Lucy, pudieron ponerle la dichosa prenda, que se adaptó perfectamente a su cuerpo. Sentándole como un guante.

-Bien. Gracias, Natsu. El resto puedo yo sola. Ya puedes volverte a sentar- Le indicó poniendo su mano en su pecho, empujándolo a sentarse. Cuando las yemas de sus dedos hicieron contacto con la ardiente piel de Natsu, sintió una corriente eléctrica que hizo que se separara con una expresión confusa.

El Dragon Slayer flexionó sus rodillas y sentó el trasero en la pequeña silla mientras Lucy se recomponía de la "electrocución". La chica sacudió una vez más la cabeza, sintiendo que el cuello comenzaba a cargarse de tanto hacerlo. Hoy se encontraba con los nervios de punta, parecía que todo le afectaba. Ya estaba deseando que aquel maldito día acabara de una vez por todas. Suspirando otra vez, cogió la camisa de color gris muy clarito que tenía a un lado y comenzó a desabotonarla.

-Ahora necesito que se eches un poco hacia delante…Así, perfecto- Le indicó otra vez, tras tener la camisa completamente abierta y a Natsu echado hacia delante. Con cuidado, pasó la camisa por detrás de la espalda del Dragon Slayer, acercándose muchísimo a él. Su aroma, una vez más, chocó contra ella, dejándola unos segundos, paralizada. No sabía por qué pero le encantaba el olor de Natsu, era como una droga para ella, y se sorprendió pensando que quería olerle más de cerca. " _No, Lucy_ "- Le-levanta la mano, por favor…-Tartamudeó como una imbécil, borrando –forzosamente- esos pensamientos de su cabeza, cogiendo el extremo de la manga de la camisa y con su otra mano, cogió la muñeca de la mano izquierda de Natsu, ignorando por completo las corrientes eléctricas que se filtraban a través de sus poros. Y con lentitud, guió a su compañero para que se pusiera la manga. Ahora faltaba la otra y abotonarle la maldita camisa. Podía hacerlo, sin acabar gritando como una histérica mientras se tiraba de los pelos- Voy a hacer lo mismo con la otra mano- Informó mientras se pasaba al otro lado de Natsu, rodeándole por la espalda. El chico se había asumido en un profundo silencio que parecía no querer interrumpir. Aquello la extrañaba mucho.

Repitiendo el mismo proceso, Lucy consiguió tener a los brazos de Natsu metidos en la camisa y ahora solo faltaba abotonarle. Tragó duro y se puso manos a la obra. Dirigió su mano al botón que se encontraba sobre el abdomen del pelirosa, e inclinándose hacia él (sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y el corazón le latía más fuerte), lo metió en el agujero que había al otro lado de la tela, con las manos temblándole. Forzándose a respirar hondo, procedió con el siguiente botón que se encontraba a unos centímetros más arriba, todavía sobre el abdomen trabajado de Natsu que se movía hacia delante y hacia atrás conforme el Dragon Slayer respiraba. Poco a poco, fue subiendo mientras abrochaba botones. Tras pasar el abdomen, se dirigió a la parte alta del vientre, después, el pecho y finalmente, saltaba el último botón, que se encontraba en el centro de su pecho, junto a las clavículas. Una parte muy peligrosa para la mente alterada de Lucy. Tomó aire, haciendo que su vientre se contrajera y después, lo expulsó, haciendo que se expandiera, produciendo mucho ruido. Aun así consiguió calmar su acelerado corazón y procedió a finalizar aquella tortura. Cogió el botón entre los dedos y temblando, se dispuso a meterlo en el agujero.

Natsu, abrió la boca para hablar, haciendo que su aliento chocara contra el rostro de Lucy. Su vello se puso de punta al instante.

-¿Enserio estás bien, Lucy?-Preguntó el Dragon Slayer, tranquilamente, ajeno a toda la tormenta que pasaba por la mente de su compañera de misión y de concurso, la cual tenía ganas de meterle la cabeza en el váter- ¿Todavía sigues nerviosa? Es que escucho tu corazón ir muy deprisa.

Un sudor frio recorrió el cuerpo de Lucy. Mierda.

-N-no, tranquilo, estoy bien. Solamente hay ve-veces que pienso que vamos a salir ahí fuera y me pongo un poco nerviosa, pero ya está. No hay por qué preocuparse.

-¿Segura?

-Completamente.

Natsu asintió y alzó el rostro para permitirle a Lucy abotonar el último botón. Sin perder más tiempo ni pensar, la rubia puso sus manos en el pecho de Natsu y lo hizo, aguantando la respiración. Una vez hecho, le pidió que se levantara y así con sumo cuidado le metió la camisa por dentro del pantalón, sin tocar nada raro. Lo mantuvo de pie, mientras le colocaba la americana negra con rayas grises, con el mismo proceso que la camisa, pero esta vez más calmada y dando saltos porque no llegaba al hombro de Natsu (provocando que este se riera de ella y la ayudara por piedad). Volvió a pedirle que se sentara y le puso los zapatos clásicos grises, que pegaban con la americana, la camisa y el pantalón. Faltaba para finalizar, la corbata y peinarle el pelo.

Se separó de Natsu y buscó por el suelo la corbata que había elegido para aquel conjunto. Una corbata roja. Roja porque era el color de Natsu. Rojo fuego. Se agachó y la recogió cuando la encontró, y se dirigió a su compañero que esperaba pacientemente que acabara de vestirlo. Con la mano, cogió el mentón del pelirosa y le movió la cabeza suavemente, ignorando otra vez las descargas, para poder pasar a través de ella el lazo de la corbata. Al mirarlo de vuelta, sintió como las piernas le temblaban. Tal y como estaba, parecía un hombre de negocios con mucha clase que acababa de llegar a casa de trabajar. Volvió otra vez a sacudir la cabeza, deshaciendo esos pensamientos de su compañero de un plumazo y continuó con su trabajo. Lucy sabía atar una corbata gracias a su padre. Él, a pesar de comportamiento para con ella, le había enseñado varias cosas, una de ellas: atar una corbata. Al principio, Lucy sabía solamente hacer nudos y nudos hasta que ya no servía la corbata. Finalmente, tras varios intentos fallidos, se lo tomó como un verdadero reto y se pasó toda una semana practicando con todos los sirvientes de la mansión. Hasta que lo consiguió. Pudo atar una corbata bien. Y gracias a eso, ahora podía atársela a Natsu.

Se apartó y observó una vez más su obra de arte, satisfecha consigo misma.

\- Solo falta peinarte- Le comentó, girando su cabeza para mirar el reloj que había en una de las paredes- Vamos bien de tiempo. Nos quedan 5 minutos más.

Rodeó a Natsu y se puso detrás de él. Cogió el único neceser que había en la sala y sacó un peine y gomina, sabiendo el tipo de peinado que quería hacerle a su compañero. Poniendo su mano en el cabello de Natsu, hizo con el peine una raya con el pelo, totalmente recta, al lado izquierdo. Sorprendiéndose de lo suave que era, procedió a peinar el pelo en punta dejándolo a un lado, siempre siguiendo la raya que había hecho. Tras tener todo el pelo a un lado, procedió a ponerle la gomina para mantenerlo en su sitio, porque tenía tendencia a ponerse de punta cuando menos se lo esperaba. Se untó las manos de aquel líquido pegajoso y comenzó a aplicárselo al cabello rosa de su compañero, haciendo que se viera más brillante.

Cuando hubo terminado, cogió el lazo de la venda de los ojos de Natsu y la deshizo, permitiendo ver a su compañero. El Dragon Slayer parpadeó varias veces, haciendo que sus ojos se adaptaran a la claridad de la sala y cuando pudo ver bien, se levantó y se miró en el espejo. Lucy desde atrás también lo observó.

Aquel traje de vestir le sentaba terriblemente bien. Marcaba su musculatura pero no la dejaba ver. El peinado le había ver más elegante y menos salvaje y desenfadado. Parecía todo un hombre.

Natsu levantó una ceja mirándose, se veía extraño sin sus ropajes cotidianos. Se miró bien, detallándose de todo y se giró para pillar a Lucy observándolo embelesada, claro que él eso último no lo notó.

-¿Qué tal estoy?-Preguntó a su compañera, alzando las manos.

Lucy se mordió el labio inferior, mirándolo detalladamente, sin saber bien que responder, sonrojándose en el acto.

 **Esta vez es un poco más largo de lo normal, me he pasado Xd Aun asi, espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo. Y os aviso, como este capítulo está un poco (casi nada) subido de tono, quiero deciros que por** **ahora** **no habrá lemon en este fanfic. Por ahora. Y nada más.**


End file.
